Behind the Old Door
by lizzystone
Summary: Celia is in a happy relationship, but Sirius Black is becoming more enticing every day. How can she keep turning him down when he tries so hard to seduce her?
1. Behind the Old Door

**Hi Everyone I'm back! Another Sirius/OC fic, but this one is a Marauder's era. I hope you like itI own nothing but the plot and Celia, but I would love to own Sirius.**

Behind the Old Door

It really wasn't Celia's fault; nothing is as tempting as a locked door. Her curiosity along with Lily and Marlene's got the better of her, not for the first time. They thought someone was in trouble, how were they to know what was really going on? She would blame this all on Lily as she was the one that insisted Celia and Marlene patrol with her that night.

Lily was not too fond of thunderstorms, and of course on the night she was to patrol the halls there was a flash of lightning and loud crash every few seconds. Celia and Marlene agreed to go with Lily and nothing eventful happened for the first half hour; a few kids out of bed and peeves flying about, but there was nothing unusual about that.

Lily decided to check the 6th floor before going back to bed. No one was ever up there as it was technically off limits but they all were curious to see it and this was the first chance they had. So the three girls trudged up the stairs. They arrived on the landing panting from the steps and didn't see anyone in the hall. They poked around in some of the open rooms but there was nothing very interesting, mostly spider webs and empty space.

Marlene yawned "Okay Lily there isn't anything here can we go to bed now?" Lily was about to agree when a large clap of thunder rolled through, but it seemed to mask a woman's scream.

"What the hell was that?" Celia asked nervously pushing her friends behind her to try and protect them. Lily pushed herself out from behind Celia

"It sounded like it came from down the hall." She said and walked in the direction of the sound.

Celia knew it was definitely a girl's scream or maybe a young boy. As the three of them went further down the dark hall the screams got louder and more frequent. The corridor was dark except for the flashes of lightening which projected eerie shadows onto the stone walls. Celia thought this would be the perfect place for a crime. The location was straight out of a horror movie.

"I think someone's in trouble" Lily said "You don't think its Death Eaters do you?"

Celia sincerely hoped not, she had read the Prophet that morning and there had been more reports of people gone missing and Muggles being killed. The Death Eaters and all those crazy pure blood supremacists were no joke, and Celia was not exactly excited for the opportunity to face them.

" How would Death Eater's get into the school?" Marlene asked Celia and Lily as if they were crazy.

"Oh, good point." Celia said feeling relived and slightly stupid.

They came to the source of the noise; there was screaming and a commotion going on behind a thick wooden door. No one should have been in there. They could hear furniture being thrown about and groaning and screaming.

"Get your wands out" Marlene instructed and pulled her own from her robes. Lily's face was pale as Celia looked at her and quietly tried to open the door.

"It's locked" Celia told them and raised her wand to perform the Alohomora.

"Wait" Lily said, a frightened look on her face "Maybe we should get a teacher." Lily did have a point what if it was something they couldn't handle?

Just then the girl inside the room screamed "Oh my God!"

Lily gave Celia the go ahead, there would be no time to get backup, and so she shouted the unlocking spell at the door. The old metal lock busted off the frame with the force of the spell and Celia kicked the door open. It was not the sight they had expected to find, though it was just as traumatizing.

Amongst the cobwebs and ancient broken furniture was Sirius Black, The best-looking, most rebellious and most dangerous of the four marauders. He was completely naked and in a very compromising position with an equally as naked Michelle Timmons who was bent over the top of a dusty old teacher's desk.

Time stopped and all five people stared at each other, mouths open in shock at the sight before them. No one moved for a good 15 seconds and then chaos.

"Oh my god!" Lily yelled as her face turned a bright shade of red. Marlene screamed and covered her eyes, while Michelle pushed herself away from Sirius and dove behind the desk.

"Get out" Michelle yelled frantically at Celia, Lily and Marlene as she tried to feel around the floor for her clothes.

Celia couldn't move, she continued to stand frozen with her mouth flopped open; she always froze when shocked or in fear. She could not believe this had happened.

Sirius stood there staring back at her, with a sheepish yet cocky grin. He did have the decency to grab a dead potted plant to cover up his bits with though.

"Hey guys" he said running his free hand through his dark messy hair. At that moment Celia's slight crush on him became a lot more.

Lily got a hold of herself and began to yell at the naked couple. "Put some damn clothes on and get back to your dorms! You are lucky I'm not taking house points for this!" she continued her rant but Celia tuned her out as she was admiring the naked, glistening body of Sirius Black.

He was fit, with rippling abs and that v at his pelvis that made her heart palpitate. He had a light dusting of black hair on his chest and starting again below his navel then disappearing behind the wilted hydrangea he covered himself with. She had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, and it wasn't right to have naughty musings about his enemy.

Celia had been dating Fabian Prewett for the last 2 years but she never could figure out why Sirius and Fabian hated each other so much. They were fine until the beginning of 4th year, and Gideon, Fabian's twin had never really feuded with Sirius. It made no sense. She assumed it was because before Sirius had come into his own, Fabian was the heartthrob of Hogwarts.

Men and their territory issues.

So of all the blokes that she shouldn't be fantasizing about, Sirius Black was at the top of that list. By that time Lily had stopped shouting, and grabbed both Marlene and Celia by the arms and dragged them out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Can you believe we just walked in on that?" Marlene asked flabbergasted as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. "Michelle Timmons! I thought she was so innocent."

Michelle was a quiet 5th year Ravenclaw; she was very pretty but no one had ever seen her date.

"Obviously you were wrong." Celia laughed.

Celia thought that maybe Michelle got around a lot, but she was just very discreet about it.

"I've never seen anyone having sex before." Lily stated seeming rather traumatized "Is it usually like that?" she asked turning to Celia the only non-virgin of the group.

"I don't know! If you're asking if I have ever been thrown over a desk and banged from behind the answer is no" she told Lily.

Though now that she really thought about it she didn't think she would mind it so much. Michelle seemed to be content enough, hell the girl screamed so much that Celia had burst through a door to try to rescue her. Fabian was not exactly a god of the bedroom it was basically quick and to the point, then they cuddled.

"I'm sure it's not uncommon though, to each his own."

"I wonder if Lupin is like that?" Marlene wondered out loud in a far away voice.

Lily and Celia looked at each other then burst into giggles. They had suspected Marlene had a crush on Remus but she had never confirmed anything before.

"Ha, I knew you liked him." Celia taunted.

"I like him, but I don't know if he likes me." She said slightly forlorn.

"Of course he likes you, how could he not." Lily reassured her.

"Ugh, I don't know but shut up about it for now, I don't want anyone to know" Marlene said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the subject was dropped.

As the girls walked into their common room, Potter, Remus and Peter were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire playing a game of exploding snap. When James spotted Lily his hand immediately flew up to his hair and Lily scowled at him. Celia knew it drove lily nuts when he did that, and ever since the incident with Severus last year, Lily acted like she hated Potter even more than normal. Still Celia suspected that she actually had a small thing for Potter, but her pride would never let her act on it.

"Hey Evans" Potter said to her beaming. The boy had it bad. Lily kept a straight face and ignored him as she walked up the stairs. Celia smiled and shrugged at Potter and swore he looked honestly hurt by Lily's snub. So Celia had to work on both Lily/James and Remus/Marlene. Thank Merlin it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

**Thanks for reading Please review? Oh and "The best-looking, most rebellious and most dangerous of the four marauders" is literally how JK describes Sirius, and then she kills him. Thank god for fan fics where we can resurrect him:)**


	2. Plans for Interrogation

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter:) I just edited this a little because I found some typos. Sorry if I missed any, I know they are annoying. **

Plans for Interrogation

It was the next day and the first Hogsmeade weekend of their 6th year. Celia, Lily and Marlene were getting ready in their dorm room. They all had dressed similarly in jumpers and jeans, which was terribly exciting for Marlene.

"I love those on you Marlene. I'm glad you were able to talk your mum into letting you buy pants" Lily said.

Marlene was a pureblood witch and her mother thought pants were the weirdest thing her daughter could have asked for. Muggle men's clothes?

"I'm glad too, so much more freedom than with robes." Marlene agreed looking down at the dark bell bottom jeans and swinging her legs.

Celia grinned playfully "You'll be fighting off Lupin with a stick"

Marlene grew red at the mention of her current crush's name.

"Come on girl, you already admitted you like him." Lily teased and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Well unlike Potter who asks you out every 5 minutes" she said pointing at Lily "And you and Black's strange relationship" She pointed to Celia "Remus does not even notice me." She said glumly.

Celia was perplexed by her comment. What did she mean 'her and Sirius' strange relationship? They didn't really have a relationship. They were friends, and potions partners, that was it. Okay so maybe she held a slight attraction to him, but hell, who wasn't attracted to him? Well besides Lily and Marlene who were more concerned with other marauders.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts to comfort Marlene. "Lupin notices you, he's just shy. Maybe you should make the first move?' Celia suggested.

Marlene scoffed at this and shook her dark hair "As if either of you two would make the first move."

Lily and Celia laughed. "You're absolutely right, I would be way too terrified to do that" Lily admitted "but if you really like him, I think it's worth a chance."

"Hey if you're going to like shy nice boys this is the way it goes." Celia shrugged. "Come on let's go to Hogsmeade, I'm hungry and I have to meet Fabian at 1." She groaned.

She had a date and she was not exactly looking forward to it. He was a really nice guy but she had been feeling less than content with him lately. They had been dating for two years and all the excitement and newness of their relationship was long gone. He was becoming more and more like an overprotective friend that she occasionally shagged rather than a lover.

* * *

The girls left their room and headed towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"So what's with you and Fabian lately?" Lily asked her when they were safely tucked into the carriage and away from prying ears.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked feigning ignorance and Marlene cocked her head in suspicion

"You know exactly what we're talking about Celia. You act like you're not interested in him anymore."

She wasn't sure if she was interested in him anymore. She had been with him a long time though and she wasn't sure what she thought about the situation just yet, so she kept her true thoughts to herself. She should have been more than content with Fabian, he was attractive and funny, there was no good reason not to be happy with him.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a phase I think. Don't worry about it." Celia reassured them though they didn't look exactly convinced.

"Well I know Sirius Black likes you, maybe you should start going out with him instead." Marlene teased and Celia felt her cheeks grow warm.

"It didn't seem like it last night when he had Timmons thrown over a desk." she responded sarcastically.

Celia entertained the idea of her and Sirius for a moment; truthfully she had always harbored a secret crush on him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, or have him touch her. She needed some fire in her life and being taken in an abandoned classroom would probably do the trick.

"Just because he's porking Michelle doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He was probably just horny and she was willing." Marlene had been convinced that Sirius had liked Celia since the beginning of last year, but he had yet to do anything about those feelings if indeed he had them.

"Marlene!" Lily shouted, while Marlene shrugged "What?"

Celia thought Lily was going to defend Michelle but she just huffed "Celia is not breaking up with Fabian, especially not for Black, he's Potter's best friend. If you date Lupin and she's with Black I'll be forced to sit with Potter and converse with him. And I am just not willing to do that."

Celia giggled at Lily's rant. She and Marlene both suspected that the seeds of love had been planted between James and Lily. Not that Lily herself would admit that.

"Now we just have to find someone for Peter." Celia said dryly. Marlene was less than amused. "Come on, he likes you Celia, and if you break up with Fabian who better to date than the only man in the school more attractive than your ex?"

The girl had a point, but she wasn't quite ready to voice that out loud. "If he's that attractive why don't you date him?" Celia replied in defense.

Okay, so she had hoped he might like her, but then he was a flirt so she couldn't really tell. There were little signs though, hand brushes and sly smiles, inside jokes. But they had known each other for the last 6 years, maybe that's just how people acted.

"No I like Remus, but no one can deny Black's good looks." Marlene responded truthfully. Lily's mouth dropped open wide and she looked horrified by the entire idea of hanging out with the marauders. "Oh relax Lils" Marlene told her "Remus won't have me, and I doubt Celia will leave Fabian. You'll be Potter free for a while longer."

Celia felt bad for Marlene and torn about her own situation. She knew Marlene really liked Remus, but she wasn't sure he would date her. Remus never dated anyone, at first she had thought he might have been gay, but then things started to fit together. Remus was a werewolf, the girls were positive of it. He was always testy during the full moon and then he would be sick and not show up for class. Lily had caught the other marauders sneaking in the morning of the full moon countless times. They were all cut up and bruised; that was the weird part though, Celia was not sure how they could be so roughed up without becoming werewolves themselves.

Remus was very secretive about this obviously, so she was not sure he'd be willing to let anyone in, girlfriend-wise anyway. But it was more than obvious that he fancied Marlene. Celia had seen him staring at her during ancient runes: he sat next to her during class, they worked on homework in the library together, all the signs of the start to a lovely relationship.

"If Remus is as smart as he seems, he'll have you. And if he doesn't you know why, it's not because he doesn't like you because I know he does." Celia reassured Marlene.

"Lily find out for me?" Marlene begged the red head sitting across from her. Lily was awesome at getting her nose into other's business. She could find out anything when she set her mind to it. Celia suggested she be an interrogator or detective for the wizarding police after Hogwarts.

"Why me?" Lily whined "Celia's the one that talks to his friend."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Sirius won't tell me anything but you have Potter whipped; he'll do anything you ask. It's rather romantic; you didn't even have to shag him." Celia commented as she bit her nails, thoroughly impressed by Lily's skills of seduction. It was truly a talent to have a guy wrapped around your little finger the way she had Potter.

Marlene looked much too hopeful for Lily to refuse so she grudgingly agreed. "Fine, I'll find him today and talk to him. But you owe me big."

"I'll name Remus' and my first born after you, even if it's a boy." Marlene promised happily.

* * *

When they finally reached Hogsmeade and piled out of the carriage they were smacked by a large gust of biting wind. They hurried to the Three Broomsticks; luckily it was still early enough to find a table near the warm and glowing fire. They had ordered the Butterbeer and were waiting for Rosemerta to bring the bottles, when the door swung open and four boys crashed loudly into the pub.

The Marauders.

Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was about, but finding only the regular troublemakers went back to their drinks.

Sirius stood out among them as the tallest and most attractive, and Celia noticed more than a few sets of eyes on him. He had an cocky charm that came off of him in waves, plus something slightly dangerous lurking just beneath the surface. She watched Sirius pull off his pea coat and Gryffindor scarf to reveal a fitted black sweater. Quidditch had certainly done the boy well.

He was pushing up the sleeves and scanning the room when he caught her staring. It would be extremely awkward if she pretended nothing had happened, so she smiled and waved at him, hoping he hadn't noticed her gawking. Then again after catching him mid-shag last night no matter what it was going to be awkward.

He began to walk over, his grinning friends Potter and Lupin trailing behind and Peter meekly behind them. Lily groaned and Marlene beamed as they made their way to the table and pulled up chairs.

"Hi guys" Celia said casually although her heart was beating fast for some strange reason.

"Hello Ladies" Sirius greeted the table. "Enjoy the show last night?" he asked them cockily as he sat down. The other Marauders looked confused but ignored him.

"It was magical" Celia told him sardonically while Lily and Marlene both flushed pink and avoided eye contact with him.

"What did you do padfoot?" Potter asked Sirius accusingly.

They had these weird nicknames for each other, it seemed to be an inside thing; no one really knew how they came about.

"I didn't do anything, they" he said pointing to the three girls "caught me on my date last night." Both Lupin and Potter groaned.

"So why is everyone so…oh" Peter said catching on to what a "date" meant for Sirius.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that" Lupin said to Marlene who just smiled sheepishly.

Potter Stood up and looked rather angry, which was rare for him. "I can't believe Lily saw you naked before she saw me" He shouted at his best friend.

Lily whipped her head around so fast Celia was surprised she didn't break her neck. The entire population of the pub was now staring at them. Lily was about to tell Potter off but a pleading look from Marlene stopped her and she bit her tongue. She just reached up grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back into his seat. "Forget about it James, it wasn't a big deal." Lily said as sweetly as she could. She James looked quite pleased with himself, never good.

* * *

Sirius decided to move away from the topic after seeing the tension it was causing "I'm surprised you aren't with Prewitt." He said to Celia, with distaste at Fabian's surname.

"I'm meeting him for lunch at 1." Celia replied to which Sirius rolled his eyes "Of course you are."

"What about you, why aren't you with Michelle?" Celia asked him, wondering if they were dating or just sleeping together. She didn't think Michelle was the type to sleep around but then you never know. "We're not together." He said plainly and offered no explanation so Celia decided not to press the matter.

Just then the barmaid came with the girls' drinks. "Hi boys" She smiled seductively and rubbed both Potter and Sirius' shoulder after she set down the butterbeers. James' eyes darted to Lily checking to see if she was jealous at all. She wasn't. Sirius winked at the older woman, "How is the most beautiful woman in the world today?" he asked her with a charming smile.

Celia felt a pain of jealousy in her chest at his comment which was just ludicrous. For one thing he didn't really mean it, Rosemerta was pretty, she had big tits, but she was not the most beautiful woman in the world. There was a rumor going around that she had shagged Sirius in the pub after hours last year, but he neither confirmed nor denied, so Celia generally considered it a fallacy.

Okay and for another thing why the hell was she jealous of Sirius complimenting women in her presence, it's not as if he and Celia were together and the number one reason not to feel jealous was she had a boyfriend. Her jealous feeling was replaced with a guilty one. She loved Fabian and didn't want to hurt him and she assumed having a crush on Sirius would hurt him.

"Oh, you are such a flirt! That's gonna get you into trouble one day" Rosemerta said tossing her hair and laughing as she walked off to serve the other customers.

"You're terrible Sirius." Remus said shaking his head at his friend.

"What? It'll get us cheaper drinks or firewhiskey" Sirius said quietly shrugging, as he sneakily pulled out a silver flask and took a swig out of it. Clearly he had no real need of any additional alcohol. "You want?" He asked Celia when he saw her eyeing up the flask. "It's rum, courtesy of the house elves."

Celia considered saying no for a moment, but then figured what the hell, she was a teenager; she was supposed to be rebellious. "Sure" she told Sirius taking the container from him and after looking around to make sure no one saw, took a quick drink. Her face scrunched up from the taste and the liquor threatened to come up again, but she chased it with a butterbeer and the terrible taste was soon gone. The familiar warm tingly feeling from the first shot was running through her veins when Madam Rosmerta came back to the table.

"Here boys" she said seductively and handed Sirius, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew each a glass filled with dark liquor. "If anyone asks it's iced tea." She told them before sauntering away.

Celia gave the woman a disgusted look, which Sirius caught. "You're not jealous are you?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow to Celia and throwing an arm around her. "Cause you know your my number one girl, Kennedy." Her stomach fluttered a little when he made contact and she mentally scolded herself.

"I think my heart will mend." She assured him and clutched her chest sarcastically "Especially if you give me that flask."

Marlene gave her an 'I told you he liked you' look.

"They need to hire male bartenders" Lily grumbled looking rather annoyed "then maybe we could get underage service too." Potter's mouth dropped open in surprise, as if Lily wanting to drink was the craziest thing he ever heard.

"Here Lily we can share." He offered, sliding his glass towards her.

Potter was not dumb, when he saw an opening he went for it. "Thanks, James" Lily replied though Celia and Marlene were surprised she agreed to drink off of him. They both assumed the drinking and use of his first name was just to butter him up for the interrogation later, or to get herself wasted enough to actually be nice to him.

* * *

The conversation was light, everyone was slightly tipsy. Potter was trying to be on his best behavior and Lily was trying to be nice so she could to get the info about Remus out of him. Remus and Marlene were making googly eyes at each other, even if they didn't realize it. Sirius was talking to Celia about the upcoming party the Marauders were throwing in the room of requirement after the Halloween feast, and Peter was listening in.

"it's going to be epic." Sirius told her excitedly.

Somehow the Marauders had procured a couple bottles of Firewhiskey, and rum from the kitchens, so she was sure the party would be epic. Nothing like a bunch of drunk Gryffindors.

"You and Lily should bring your records." He insisted. Lily and Celia had one of the most expansive record collections in Hogwarts; the girl's love of music made them fast friends. They both loved all types of music, Muggle and Magical, if it rocked one of them owned it.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it Sirius." She told him sadly. Although she desperately wanted to attend, she knew Fabian wouldn't be invited and she felt bad for leaving him on Halloween. Sirius looked horrified at her statement. "What do you mean you can't make it? Of course you can." He argued.

"Can Fabian come?" she asked delicately. Sirius sighed heavily; he clearly did not want his arch nemesis at his 'epic' party. "Please? I don't want to go if he's not been invited" she asked again.

"fine, your prat boyfriend can come." He agreed to her delight.

Maybe Sirius did like her after all, he obviously wanted her at his party, enough even to let Fabian come. She doubted Fabian would actually attend, but she felt better going if he had at least been invited. "Thanks Sirius."

Speaking of Fabian made her remember the time, it was almost one and she had to meet him at Madam Puddifoot's but she found herself wanting to stay at the Three Broomstick's with her friends. "Crap, guys I have to go meet Fabian" She said glumly as she stood up and put on her coat "I'll see you back at the castle okay?"

The group all said their goodbye's to her and she swore she heard Sirius mutter "I hate Prewitt" under his breath.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Thanks for reading and Please review.**


	3. Faking It

**Thank you for reading and for all the nice reviews, I'm glad you like the story:) In this Chapter we will be introduced to Fabian, as this love triangle story wouldn't really work without the third party. And as usual I don't own anything. **

**Faking it **

Celia stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and into the brisk October air ( it was almost too cold for the month) and trudged slowly to Madam Puddifoot's, the obnoxious tearoom that Fabian insisted was romantic.

She thought the place looked like cherubs had vomited all over the walls. It was pink and red, with doilies and hearts covering the floors and tables. There was also flowery shit in every inch of the main room, and the lightening was so dim it made her eyes hurt. She knew she should have felt lucky, most of the guys she knew refused to set foot in there, and most of her girlfriends were terribly jealous that she got to go. But come on, isn't less supposed to be more with these types of things?

She opened the door and was taking off her coat when she spotted Fabian sitting comfortably at a small table and drinking from a teacup while reading a book. She admired him for a moment. He was very good looking, with dark auburn hair and deep brown eyes that held just a hint of mischievousness. Yet for all of his looks, Fabian's most important feature to her, the one that had made her love him, was his ability to make her feel safe. Not even Lily and Marlene made her feel that way.

He saw her standing in the entrance and gave her a bright smile, the one that used to make her stomach do flip flops. She smiled back, not as enthusiastically as she once would have, but he seemed not to notice.

Fabian stood up to greet her and gave her a short kiss on the mouth.

"Hey princess; how was your girl time?" he asked pulled the chair out for her and they sat back down at the table.

She smiled at the nickname he had given her when they had first started dating.

"It was fun, The marauders joined us halfway though." She told him, knowing someone would have seen them all sitting together and would have told him. Hogwarts was a gossipy place and quite a few of Fabian's friends had been in the pub.

"I assume that means Black?" Fabian asked annoyed. She nodded yes. Fabian disliked Sirius just as much as Sirius hated Fabian. It was mutual at least, she supposed.

"He was there. I don't know why you two have to hate each other so much." Celia sighed drinking the tea that he had ordered for her.

Fabian just shrugged and leaned back in his chair "I don't know, he started it."

Celia laughed "Very mature"

Fabian smirked "Yeah well whatever, I don't want to spend our entire date talking about Black." he told her and grabbed her hand. That was the last they spoke of Sirius that day although she found herself thinking of him often. Everything Fabian would do was compared to the way Sirius would do the same thing.

She felt bad for all the comparisons, Fabian was perfectly fine, Celia's mother had even called him excellent husband material after they had met last year. But at 15 she had not really been looking for a husband, he was attractive and nice so she dated him and she did fall in love with him. But sometimes love just didn't seem like enough.

* * *

Thankfully they left Puddifoots after an hour and began shopping around the town. Fabian had his arm wrapped around her; normally she was not one for PDA and would have shrugged him off, but it was cold so she didn't mind so much. They passed Angie Richards, a snobby 7th year Hufflepuff, as they exited Zonko's. Angie made sure to give Celia a jealous death glare as she walked by.

Fabian had almost as many admirers as Sirius had, and Angie had been after Fabian since their 2nd year and Celia's 1st. She was used to the jealousy, and tolerated it to some degree, but Angie just rubbed her the wrong way. Celia just pulled Fabian closer to her, and smirked slightly at Angie. It wasn't her fault if Fabian liked her more was it?

After the run in with Angie, The couple walked the streets popping into different stores and speaking with friends they passed along the way before ending their visit at HoneyDukes.

It was Celia's favorite shop in Hogsmeade. The air in the store was warm and smelled sweet and sugary. She loved sweets and the shop itself was lovely, with bright walls and glass jars filled with all sorts of colorful concoctions in every flavor imaginable. If Puddifoots looked like this she might be more apt to go.

While reaching into the jar of licorice wands she peered through the warped glass and saw Marlene and Lupin standing awfully close to each other. Her eyes scanned the room shop quickly to see if she spotted Lily or the Marauders, but she didn't. Remus and Marlene were there alone. She grew very excited and was debating with herself whether or not to go over there.

In her excitement she managed to knock down two huge jars of sweets.

There was a loud crash as glass shattered all over the floor. Fabian saw what she had done blushed and pretended he wasn't with her.

The entire shop grew quiet and she could feel everyone's eyes on her and turned red in embarrassment as the owner came over and yelled before shooting a repairo at the jars.

After all the commotion she had caused calmed, her curiosity still got the better of her and she slinked over to where her friend was standing as Remus was checking out.

"What's going on?" Celia asked in an excited whisper.

Marlene beamed at her. "I was trying to leave Lily and James alone, so I said I was coming here, and he offered to go with me!" Celia smiled excitedly "That's a good sign Marlene!"

Remus came back to where the women were standing and Celia smirked knowingly at him. "Well, have fun; I have to get back to Fabian." She said and darted away to find her boyfriend. She found Fabian in the checkout queue and waited off to the side so he would pay for her candies and she wouldn't incur the shopkeeper's wrath again.

"Is Marlene with Lupin?" Fabian asked her concerned and handed her a toffee out of a paper sack as they left the store.

His curiosity puzzled her slightly; he had never really cared for Marlene and had never had a problem with Remus before.

"No, why? Were you planning on leaving me for her?" Celia asked him playfully in return. That would be an interesting turn of events.

"Yeah, I was scoping out my competition." He replied smiling sarcastically. "But no, not really. Gideon kind of likes her though, he was thinking about asking her out."

If this had been 4th year Marlene would have died. She had been devastatingly in love with Gideon Prewitt 4th year;Unfortunately he was dating Abby Snow at the time. However, he had broken up with her last summer and hadn't been with anyone since. Fate is a cruel bitch, now, Marlene was head over heels for Lupin and didn't give two shits about Gideon.

"Oh, well I can her ask her about him...subtly of course." She replied as he gave her a look.

"Thanks Celia. Come on let's go back to the castle, you look like your freezing." Fabian said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She knew this was Fabians cue for sex.

* * *

Every time they had a Hogsmeade date, they would go up to the room of requirement before the other students got back and shag. It had been the routine for the last year and a half.

They used to sleep together more often than that but with his NEWTS, they hadn't been seeing each other as often as he would have liked. She didn't mind the less frequent rendezvous; he had never been the most generous lover and after the novelty of sex had worn off she didn't really care about it much. Still, Fabian always made time after Hogsmeade.

It wasn't right to be so mechanical during a time that should have been passionate and intimate, but it couldn't be helped. She knew what sounds to make, how to fake everything perfectly so it was over quick and he never suspected. She also knew she was cheating herself out of a pleasurable experience. Some women enjoyed sex right? Celia had considered talking to Fabian about it before, but didn't know what to say and was sure he would be more offended than accommodating anyhow.

Still she told herself that if she ever did leave Fabian she would make sure her next lover was better at being a lover, even if she had to give precise instructions on how to do so. It wouldn't be nearly as awkward now that she knew what she was doing and if she nipped it in the bud. There would be no reason for any issues, but she couldn't just go up to Fabian and tell him she had been unfulfilled for the last 2 years.

So as she was faking her release, she was thinking about life and surprisingly to her, about Sirius Black. She once again found herself wondering what it would feel like if he was the one inside her. Would she have to fake it at all? Something about the way Michelle was screaming told her no.

Fabian finished and moved himself off of her, but pulled her close to snuggle. It was nice to be held, but Celia was more concerned with what had gone down in Hogsmeade after she left than with intimate, romantic moments with her boyfriend. She lay with him for a few minutes before creating a headache and making him take her back to the tower.

* * *

When Celia got back to her dorm room it was a little after 9 and Lily and Marlene were waiting up for her.

"So what the hell happened?" she asked excitedly plopping herself down on Marlene's bed.

"Well" Lily started "After you, Marlene and Remus left, Black grabbed Peter and told him they were going to Zonko's. I'm sure he was trying to give me and Potter some alone time, but that's what I needed anyway so I didn't care. I think Potter was in shock that I agreed to stay with him, and I can just hear all the gossip tomorrow but he honestly wasn't so bad."

Celia gave Marlene a small smile that Lily thankfully did not notice. You see, as well as this being operation get Remus and Marlene together, it was also get James and Lily together.

Lily continued "So I asked him about Remus and Marlene, saying they would make a cute couple. He agreed, and said he knew Remus liked her, but he wasn't sure he would be able to go out with her because of his illness."

Marlene looked a little downtrodden at this comment and Celia rubbed her back.

"But he likes you Marlene. Maybe you should just let him know you know he's a werewolf and you're okay with it." Lily suggested.

"Oh and Gideon Prewitt likes you too, so you have a backup plan if the whole Lupin thing doesn't pan out." Celia revealed, hoping it would help to lift her spirits.

"What!" Lily and Marlene both shouted in shock; Celia laughed at them. "Yeah, Fabian was all worried when he saw you and Lupin in HoneyDukes, because Gideon was thinking about asking you out."

Lily smiled slyly, "Well it looks like you both have a Prewett and a Marauder after you then."

Ugh were they implying she and Sirius had a thing again? "What do you mean by that Lils?"

It was Lily and Marlene's turn for secret smiles now. "Potter also told me that a certain potions partner of yours is desperately pining for you." Lily told her dramatically pretending to faint, which won her an eye roll from Celia.

"What the hell Lily? Did you preform Chinese water torture on the poor boy? You should seriously go into interrogation." Celia asked, once again impressed with Lily, even if she did doubt the truthfulness of Potter's words. "But anyways, Sirius Black does not pine for any girl, especially not me."

He couldn't really like her that much could he? But maybe he thought about kissing her too, maybe he wondered how her skin would feel under his fingers. She secretly hoped he did. "Well, that's not what Potter said." Lily told her matter- of- factly. Celia sighed heavily, not really wanting to deal with Sirius at the moment.

"But how was your date with Fabian?" Marlene asked changing the subject because Celia made it quite obvious she did not want to talk about Black any longer. "The same, we shagged, it was less than exciting and then I came back here." She told her friends solemnly. They gave her looks of pity, which she really didn't need.

"Maybe you should date Black after all, I've heard quite a few girls saying he knows what he is doing in bed." Lily told her with a shrug.

Celia and Marlene laughed. "Never thought I'd hear you tell me to date Potter's best friend."

Lily blushed a little "well, I just think if you're going to sleep with someone you shouldn't dread it every time. I know I've never done it, but it's supposed to be good Celia, at least Black's slags act like it is." She finished. The thought of Sirius shagging other girls bothered her more than it probably should have.

"Lily's right, you should at least tell Fabian he not doing anything right." Marlene suggested and Celia sighed loudly. "I can't do that; it would hurt him, I know it would, it would be such an ego crusher." She said to her two best friends miserably "I made this bed, now I have to lie in it, literally."

"Well, I think you should at least think about telling him." Marlene told her before she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom for a shower. Lily agreed with Marlene as she hopped into her own bed. " I think love should be passionate and wonderful, not a chore." Lily told her. And Celia fell asleep with that thought.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the drapes around her bed being pulled back and a sag in her mattress. Her eyes darted open and once they adjusted to the darkness, she saw Sirius, shirtless, clad only in striped pajama pants that hung low on his pelvis.

Her mouth dropped open. She was more than surprised to see him there, but she didn't waste the sight. His toned chest with the light dusting of black hair was begging her to run her nails down it. She was just about to speak when he put his finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet and then shut the curtains around them. He muttered a silencing spell so that Lily and Marlene wouldn't wake and pulled her up to a sitting position.

"What are you doing in here? How the hell did you get up the stairs?" She asked him in a whisper as she pulled the blankets up to cover herself. He pulled the blankets back away from her and licked his lips in the most seductive way she had ever seen making her stomach flutter. "I couldn't take it anymore." He responded vaguely. As she was about to question him more thoroughly he leaned over her and pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

Their mouths moved with fiery intensity as he was wrapping his hands around her waist and tangling his fingers up in her hair. She immediately kissed him back, devouring him as if it was the only logical thing to do.

Sirius broke the kiss for a moment when he laid her down and began to remove her night clothes. He was quick and in a moment she was naked underneath his warm body as he planted kisses over her breasts and down her stomach.

"I've wanted you forever." He told her in a gruff voice, his grey eyes glistening in the dark of the room.

"I've wanted you too." She whispered into his ear before slowly dropping her hands down to the waistband of his cotton pants. His breath was heavy as she slid her hand under the fabric, he wasn't wearing boxers and all she felt was hot, slightly damp skin. Just as she was reaching for him, she was distracted by a loud beeping noise. It's blaring sound made it impossible for her to concentrate and Sirius was getting frustrated.

Suddenly Celia sat up fast covered in sweat and her heart racing and a dull aching in between her thighs. She pushed back the covers, turned off the damned alarm and looked around; there was no one next to her. "It was just a dream" she thought with relief as well as a little disappointment.

It was the best and most satisfying dream she had ever had, if only it had gone on a little longer. She felt slightly guilty and embarrassed for having a dream about Black when she was seeing Fabian, but she really couldn't help what her unconscious did could she?

**Thanks for reading ! Please be kind and review? **


	4. The Potions Project

**Chapter 4: The Potions Project**

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! Love-CDC the answer to your question is Maybe:) and Pearl of Hope: Happy belated B-Day! I know so many girls with similar situations as yours, someone should write a how to manual for guys and make it required reading. Anyway, Here is Chapter 4, hope you all like it.**

**The Potions Project**

Celia had potions first that morning and she was dreading seeing Sirius after her imaginary escapade with him the night before. She was just going to have to throw that into the back of her mind if she wanted to get through the day without forcing herself on him. Lily and Marlene were already up and she could hear them scurrying about getting ready for breakfast. She was somehow able to drag herself out of bed and head for the shower, all the time remembering the feel of Sirius' mouth on her body.

She had to make the shower cold.

She made it down to breakfast with only a few minutes to spare before her first class and plopped down next to her girls who were sitting with Fabian and Gideon. She looked a few seats down the table and saw the Marauders staring at them, Peter bored, James lovingly, Sirius and Remus as if they could commit murder.

"Morning Princess" Fabian said smiling, eating toast with orange marmalade, she hated orange marmalade.

The thought of it made her stomach turn. He tried to kiss her while it was still in his mouth, but she turned her head away.

"Fabian, once you eat something edible you can kiss me." she joked, so it didn't look so much like the straight out snub that it was.

He just shook his head. "You and your food issues."

Celia always had a problem with Fabian's choice of food; it was bad enough that she considered turning him down when he first asked her to Hogsmeade. She couldn't help it, he always was shoving the most horrid things into his mouth, marmalade and oatmeal, black pudding and liver; it truly disgusted her.

After breakfast Lily, Celia and Marlene walked down to the dungeons for potions.

"So what possessed Gideon and Fabian to sit with us today?" Celia asked Marlene directly, raising an eyebrow. Fabian rarely sat with her at breakfast, Celia was cranky in the morning, and even if he did Gideon never followed.

"I don't know they just sat down, I now remember why fancied Gideon so much." Marlene said with a dreamy far-away look.

This could get interesting, Lupin and Gideon fight to the death. She would put her money on Remus, he being the werewolf and all.

"Well Remus looked less than thrilled about it." Lily mentioned. So she had seen that too huh? "In fact Black also looked peeved, although his mood brightened when you turned down that kiss." She added as an afterthought.

Damn Lily and her observational skills. But somewhere deep down, Lily's comment had excited her; she wanted Sirius a little jealous.

They arrived at the potions classroom and Celia took her seat next to an empty chair, Sirius was always almost late. Lily and Marlene were partners, she wasn't sure how they managed that, except that Slughorn groveled over both of them; Lily for her talent and Marlene for her old Family.

Celia was a half-blood, her mum a pureblood, her dad a muggleborn, she wasn't rich and she wasn't extremely good at magic. She was an average girl, so Slughorn generally ignored her in favor of the students who might actually make him look good.

So Celia was partnered with Black, whom Slughorn genuinely liked and had been disappointed when he had been placed into Gryffindor, but Sirius and Potter couldn't get any work done together so he was stuck with her.

Sirius and James strolled into class seconds before the bell rung; they had impeccable timing. Sirius slid into the seat next to her and whispered hello.

She could smell the cologne he was wearing and wondered if he had added pheromones to it; it was impossible for a man to smell so enticing without their aid. She basked in his scent, but his proximity to her was bringing up memories from her dream and she was starting to get hot and uncomfortable with the thoughts. She kept glancing over at him and trying to calm herself, but the feel of his kiss was making her burn.

Slughorn began his lecture and the students became quiet and were scribbling down notes. Celia couldn't concentrate on the glutinous man at all, and began to fidget and squirm in her seat. She could hear her breath loudly and she had knocked over both her inkwell and a textbook since Sirius had sat down.

Sirius passed her a note **Are you okay?**

_**I'm fine, it's just hot down here**_. She wrote back fanning herself to assure him.

'Shit' she thought, he noticed her freak out. It wasn't a lie she was hot, but it had less to do with the room and more to do with the guy sitting next to her. Sirius looked at her with concern after he read her reply.

**Don't pass out on me Kennedy. Ask to go to the bathroom or something.** Sirius scrawled down and slid the note back to her.

It was not a bad idea, it would be best if she got out of there before she embarrassed herself any further. She shook her head at him and raised her hand.

"Professor, can I be excused please?" she asked and Slughorn waved her out and continued his lecture.

She raced towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Celia knew no one else would be there, and she needed to clear her head.

Even Myrtle was missing from the bathroom when she got there. Celia told herself to calm down and splashed some water on her face, making her mascara run badly.

"Girl you just made such an ass out of yourself" she told her reflection as she wiped away the black lines with a paper towel.

She sat in the cool quietness of the restroom collecting her thoughts for about 15 minutes. She knew she had to go back to class, they would be starting the practical part of the lesson and it wouldn't be fair to let Sirius do all the work. She just hoped she could pull herself together enough to work with him.

She walked quietly into the classroom ignoring the concerned look from her friends. Sirius was chopping mandrake root, when she got to the desk.

"Sorry about that. What are we doing today?" she asked in reference to the potion.

"It's fine Celia. You feeling better then?" he asked genuinely concerned and she nodded a quick yes, as good as she was going to be.

"Good, we're making a dreaming draught. I got all the ingredients, you can crush the Valerian." He said giving her the seed, brushing her hand as he did so.

She wasn't sure if he did this consciously or not, but it was enough to make her want to run back to the bathroom. Somehow she pulled herself together and was able to stay in class. They finished their potion and Slughorn was quite happy with it, only Lily and Marlene's was done faster.

The Professor pulled Sirius and Celia aside after they had finished cleaning up their station and handed them the ingredients they needed for their experimental potion. They had decided to create a potion to cure Lycanthropy. It was a far stretch to think that 2 students could create this potion when no one else had succeeded, but it was supposed to be tentative, all Slughorn wanted was a hypothesis and a paper to show the reasons you used certain ingredients etc. Still, they both secretly hoped they could make it work.

"We should start tonight, it's the new moon." Celia said looking at her lunar chart. They had both decided that the potion had to be in step with the lunar cycles if it was going to work.

"Sure, meet me in the common room at 9 after Quidditch practice, we can do the potion in the room of requirement, I think it'll be easiest there." He told her as he packed up his books and left the room with the James and Peter in tow.

They would have to leave the potion burning for a month and she didn't want to spend all that time in the potions classroom. But the thought of being alone with Sirius in that room worried her. What if all of a sudden the room sprouted a bed and a bottle of contraceptive potion? She would have to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower in embarrassment.

After class Remus was talking to Marlene, so Lily and Celia walked to Ancient ruins by themselves.

"What was up with you today?" Lily asked her slightly concerned.

"I don't know really" Celia lied, she wasn't about to tell Lily she was having licentious dreams about Sirius.

"I just had this hot flash and it made me sick, hormones I guess." It certainly was hormones, that was the truth at least.

Celia arrived on the 7th floor at 9:00. She wasn't sure if Sirius was there yet, but they had come up with a password so they could both get into the same room. She thought the words Sirius is awesome (clearly he had made it up) and of a comfortable and inviting potions lab and an old wooden door appeared in the wall.

As she entered she saw that the room, luckily had not become a brothel, but a very comfy potions lab. It had the table and the cauldron as well as shelves to house their ingredients. Unlike the actual potions lab there was a plush sofa and chairs instead of the hard wooden stools they were forced to sit on during class. She sat down on the sofa and began going over her potions notes. At 9:15 she was sitting in the room of requirement and Sirius was still not there. She would be seriously pissed off if he stood her up.

It wasn't until 9:20 that Sirius burst into the room looking disheveled and dirty, still in his Quidditch robes. "Sorry I'm late" he apologized and threw himself down on the cushion next to her.

"James is a dictator when it comes to Quidditch, he wouldn't me leave until I ran 20 laps." She smiled and accepted his apology, James was well known as a ruthless Quidditch captain, but that's why Gryffindor always won. "It's fine. There's a bathroom if you want to shower." She hinted at him.

He was often compared to Adonis but he still smelled like a man after Quidditch.

Sirius smirked at her "do you really want me naked again that badly?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Yes she thought to herself, not that he had to know that. "You found me out. This whole project was just my ploy to get you naked" she said this with sarcasm although it wasn't that far from the truth.

"I knew it, but you didn't need a ploy love, all you had to do was ask." Sirius said matter- of- factly as he began to unbutton his robes. She threw a pillow at his head, but he skillfully dodged it.

"No, actually I don't want you nude, but you smell like a big sweaty hippogriff." Sirius looked at her with mock offense and lifted his arm up to check his odor.

"Ew, Sirius. You did not just sniff you own pitt!" she yelled at him laughing.

He just shrugged "I suppose your right. I'll be quick." He told her and headed off to the bathroom.

She sat back on the sofa and tried to read the theory of Lycanthropy but was distracted by racing thoughts of a naked Sirius. Her naughty thoughts were briefly interrupted by the appearance of a house elf, but she quickly left not wanting to be seen by Celia.

Her thoughts wandered back to the man in the bathroom. He was nude, completely dripping wet and just behind that old door. The thought made her skin flush and her toes curl. She wondered what he would do if she went in with him. Would he freak out and make her leave or welcome it? He was a guy so she had a feeling he would embrace the experience with open arms and a hard on, but she lacked the gumption to go through with it.

Celia heard the water turn off after a few minutes and then Sirius stuck his head out the door and shouted. "Celia did you take my clothes?"

What the hell was he talking about? She walked over to him with a highly confused look on her face. "No" she told him "are they not in there?"

Sirius opened the bathroom door and motioned for her to have a look. His hair was streaming water down his chest and he was clad only in a towel tied at his waist. It was almost as good as her dream the previous night. She stepped into the steamy bathroom and found no clothes.

"There was a house elf here a minute ago, maybe she took your clothes to be washed." Celia suggested.

Sirius groaned "Well what the bloody hell am I supposed to do now? I can't walk back to the common room like this." He said motioning to his towel.

She agreed "I'm sure my boyfriend would love to hear that you that you escorted me back to the common room in only a towel."

Sirius laughed " he's probably in a cold sweat now and doesn't know why"

This was the room of requirement so why was there no clothing when they were required?

"Maybe we can transfigure something into a robe for you." She said looking around. Celia was pretty good at transfiguration, especially when it came to clothes. She had often changed the sizes of Marlene and Lily's clothes so she could wear them or they could wear hers.

She took off her shoe and sock, it would be much easier to make a robe out of a piece of cloth. She said the spell and her pink sock was now a pink robe for Sirius. "How manly" he said with distaste as he took it into the bathroom to change. When he came out of the bathroom she laughed at his outfit and miserable face.

"I think you made them pink on purpose." He accused looking down at himself in disgust.

"I did not, Now let's get started on this potion." She said trying to keep them somewhat on track so they wouldn't be there all night.

They sat down and poured over books and notes, anything they could find on lycanthropy. They added their first ingredients, water collected during the full moon, mandrake root and Wolfsbane, turning it 6 times in a counterclockwise motion.

"This is so complicated" Celia complained to Sirius as she stirred.

"Yeah, but what if it works? We'll be famous." He replied taking the spoon from her, and reviewing their notes.

"That's true, and we'll be helping those poor people who turn into werewolves too." She said slyly trying to throw in the fact that she was cool with werewolves. Sirius didn't look uncomfortable with their topic so she decided to push it further. "I just feel so bad for them, you know. It's not their fault." And now to add Marlene into the picture.

"Did you know Marlene was actually thinking of starting some sort of foundation to promote Werewolf welfare and rights?" she asked Sirius, so what if Marlene was not doing any such thing. She would if she thought it would help her secure Lupin. Sirius looked up at her suspiciously "I didn't, Remus would probably be interested in it if she does, he's really into that too."

Of course he is Celia thought to herself.

After an hour of theory, paper writing and potion making they decided to end for the night. Sirius yawned and stretched out his arms and hit Celia in the boobs.

"Ow, Sirius!" Celia yelled and clutched her throbbing chest with one arm and punched him in his shoulder with the other. Sirius barked out a laugh and rubbed his injured arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She threw him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right, you were probably trying to cop a feel" she accused playfully. To her surprise he didn't even try to deny it, he just smirked at her.

"I bet you let Prewett feel you up and I don't think it's fair that you hold out on the rest of us." Sirius told her.

He was such a flirt, it was no wonder he had a near constant stream of women crawling into bed with him.

"Fabian is my boyfriend, he put in the time so he now has free reign over the goods." She said motioning over her body.

Sirius laughed at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he bent down to whisper "I assure you I can put in the time, love."

She was positive he delighted in torturing her; why else would he be so enticing? She pretended that his comments did not faze her as best as she could and just shook her head at him. He bit his lip and groaned disappointedly when his charm failed.

"What the bloody hell do you see in him?" Sirius demanded as he moved away from her.

Celia furrowed her brow, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Sirius, he's funny and attractive and he makes me feel safe." She tried to explain to him why she was attracted to Fabian, why she was with him, but it was hard to find the words. It was so easy around Fabian, she was comfortable and although it wasn't the fieriest relationship it was nice in its own way.

"Safe from what?" he asked her incredulously.

"Nothing and everything, it's not just one thing; it's just a general feeling of safety when he's around." Celia replied. Sirius set his jaw hard and looked annoyed at her answer.

"Maybe he's too safe. You think I can't tell you're not satisfied in the way you should be?"

Celia sincerely hoped he did not mean he could tell she was sexually unfulfilled, but that's what he made it seem like. How in the hell could someone know something like that without being told. Maybe Lily or Marlene had let something slip, but she doubted it. Most likely Sirius was just trying to get a rise or confession out of her. Still she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation and decided to stop it before he went any further.

"I'm happy with Fabian." She said resolutely and gave him a look to suggest that he should leave it alone.

"If you say so love" Sirius replied putting up his hands in defeat then gathered his books and led the way back to the dorms.

**I don't really know if house elves can collect clothing, but I suspect so since someone has to do the laundry. Also in my Hogwarts, the room of requirment can't make clothing. I have no idea if this is true, but let's pretend okay:)**

**Hope you liked it, and Please review.**


	5. The Shutdown

**Thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad I can entertain you:) I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in each chapter so this one counts for all of them: I don't own anything, nor am I making any money off of this endeavor, unfortunately. Anyway, with that said enjoy chapter 5! **

The Shutdown

Sirius acted as if nothing had happened between them the next day, so she acted the same. He suggested they check on the potion at least once a week, so she would only have to deal with him alone in potions class until then. Or so she thought.

2 days later she and Lily came down to dinner to see that once again, Fabian and Gideon were sitting by Marlene. Both girls sat down next to their friend and Fabian gave Celia a peck on the cheek as she did so. She smiled sweetly at him in return, and tried not to look at what he had on his plate.

Gideon was so obviously flirting with Marlene that Celia could only stare at them. Lily seemed to be doing the same when the Marauders walked through the door of the great hall. They always made an entrance, although she wasn't sure that that was exactly their intention, they were just always loud and laughing hysterically. She kind of liked that about them; they were fun and carefree, not reserved at all.

Their laughing died down when they saw who Celia and Marlene was sitting with. Remus had a sad and almost heartbroken look on his face, his honey colored eyes dropping to the floor in defeat. Sirius on the other hand looked as if he was about to spit fire, only James and Peter kept a calm demeanor, as Lily had no other admirer there and Peter didn't really care.

Fabian was talking to Celia about something but she was only half paying attention throwing in a huh, and yes when it felt appropriate. Out of the corner of her eye she was watching Sirius to see what he was going to do, praying it wasn't fight with Fabian. No one needed another detention and she was sure the rubies that counted the house points were probably non existent.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Sirius grab Lupin by the sleeve and drag him over to the tables, Potter and Pettigrew right behind them. When she saw where they were headed she looked directly at them, trying to silently plead them to not sit down. It didn't work.

Sirius basically pushed Lupin down into the seat next to Marlene and then took his across from Celia, then James next to Lily and Peter next to him. Fabian stared at them fork in midair as if he couldn't believe they had the audacity to sit with him.

"What are you doing Black?" Fabian demanded.

"Eating dinner" Sirius replied carelessly, grabbing a plate and heaping a pile of mashed potatoes onto it.

Celia stayed silent but saw Fabian grind teeth in anger.

"Why are you sitting _here_?" Fabian asked through his clenched jaw. Sirius looked up at him like he didn't know what Fabian's problem was. He was such a shit starter, why did he have to sit down?

"I didn't know we had assigned seating." Sirius said before taking a large bite out of a roll. He chewed and swallowed before speaking again; at least he had manners. Fabian's face was turning red and he was about to start shouting, but Celia shook her head at him.

"Don't worry Prewitt I'm not here to steal your girl, just to talk to her about our project." Sirius said looking at Celia with a lopsided grin, she rolled her eyes.

"What did you need Sirius?" she asked him politely, trying to be as neutral as possible. The last thing she needed was for Fabian to find out about her crush.

"We need to check on the potion tonight" Sirius told her. What was he playing at? They had decided to only check it once a week and now he wanted to do it every other day?

"I thought we agreed on once a week?" she said trying to figure a way to get out of going back to that room with him. He was much too tempting and she was beginning not to trust herself alone with him.

"I thought so, but I was reading one of the books today and" Sirius started to say before he was cut off by Fabian. "You can read Black?" Celia elbowed him in the ribs to try and shut him up.

"Go on" She said to Sirius trying to diffuse the situation. Fabian knew Sirius was smart and gifted at magic so it was actually a rather lousy jab. Thankfully Sirius decided to be the bigger man for once and simply glared at Fabian before continuing.

"Anyway, I found out that one of the ingredients we're using is really volatile, so we should check it at least once a day." They were being secretive about this potion and didn't want to announce their ingredients to any prying ears so she didn't ask him which ingredient was so volatile. Honestly, she didn't think any of them were and wondered if this was just an attempt to get her alone.

She both dreaded and excited at the thought of that. He had never said anything outright about liking her but she felt there was a mutual attraction between them. No one had dared show any interest in her once she became Fabian's girl and it was nice to think someone other than her boyfriend might desire her. "We can check on it after dinner" she promised.

* * *

After her arrangement with Sirius was made she turned her attention to a very flushed and giggly Marlene. She was sitting in between Gideon and Lupin while both of them competed for her attention. Gideon was the more outgoing of the two, he was attractive like his brother, though slightly shorter and more laid back in personality. He was making Marlene laugh about something that had happened during his Transfiguration class, while Lupin looked downtrodden and stabbed at his food with a butter knife.

But Lupin was attractive in his own right with his sandy blonde hair and gentle eyes that suggested he had witnessed far more than one should by age 16. He had a calm maturity about him while still managing to be amusing. He was a good student and best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black, that was no small feat as those two were notoriously cruel to those they didn't like. Remus may have been the good boy of the Marauders but he engaged in his fair share of misadventures as well.

Between Remus and Gideon she thought Marlene would do better with the former. Marlene and Gideon shared too many of the same character traits, both good and bad and Celia foresaw trouble in that. Marlene was outgoing and careless at times, she was a free-spirit which Celia loved about her, but she thought Lupin would ground her somewhat, in a good way. She hoped Gideon's attention to Marlene hadn't squashed her crush on Remus.

Celia was just about to try to drag Lupin into their conversation when Lily stood up and walked away quickly with James calling out apologies to her. Lily's long red hair and robes were billowing out from behind her and she refused to look back at Potter. "What did you do?" Celia hissed at him as she got up to chase after her friend.

James shrugged bewildered "I have no idea."

He must have done something for Lily to storm off the way she did. Marlene also got up and told the guys good bye before running out of the Great Hall after Lily.

"Meet me at 8:30" Celia yelled over her shoulder to Sirius before following Marlene.

* * *

Celia and Marlene ran up to their dorm to find Lily demolishing their room. All Lily's possessions were being thrown and broken on the floor. The window was busted out and the cold October air was blowing into the room tossing loose papers and quills about. Lily looked like a woman possessed, her dark red hair sticking to her tear stained face as she searched for more items to break.

"What the hell happened?" Celia yelled in concern as Marlene went to grab Lily and stop her from doing any more damage.

"Potter happened." Lily replied as Marlene sat her down on the bed and wiped the hair from her eyes.

"What did he do?" Celia demanded prepared to murder Potter. Sirius would probably hate her if he slaughtered his best friend, but then she would be rid of two problems.

"That bastard made me like him!" Lily shouted throwing herself on the bed. Celia laughed out loud; she was being a bit dramatic wasn't she? Celia was actually surprised Lily hadn't realized that she liked him before now.

"Is that all?" Marlene asked relieved "The way you're acting you'd think he'd killed your mum."

Lily sat up and looked sheepishly around the room at the mess she had created and shot a repairo at everything she had destroyed. The papers righted themselves, the window glass flew back into place and even the feathers of her torn pillow were sucked back into the fabric as it mended itself.

"How would you react to realizing you had a crush on your most hated enemy?" Lily asked in her defense. "I have hated him since the first time I met him, he is arrogant and cruel, he was always so mean to Sev…"

Severus Snape had been one of Lily's best friends until he had called her a mudblood right before break last year. The greasy haired boy had tried to apologize, but Lily rightfully, refused to accept. Severus Snape was drowning in dark magic and his friends delighted in tormenting Muggleborns and those they considered blood traitors. She was positive the boy would turn out to be a Deatheater, but had always kept her opinions from Lily.

Lily had insisted for years that he was just following along with the others in his house, Slytherin, but after publicly insulting her she came to realize what he really was. So Potter and Black were mean to Snape, perhaps before he had deserved it, but Celia thought he certainly deserved it now.

"Lily" Celia said cautiously "I know he was your friend, but maybe Potter saw something dark in Severus before you did. Maybe that's the reason Potter always went after him." Lily shrugged, Severus Snape was a sore subject for her.

"Anyway" Marlene said trying to lighten the mood "We have suspected you liked Potter since the summer." She said smugly and Celia nodded her head in agreement.

Lily shot them a look of pure horror. "Why would you think that?"

Celia rolled her eyes at Lily "please, not even one letter you wrote over the holidays contained ' I hate Potter' and you've been very nice to him this term…well except for tonight when you ran out on him." She finished with a shrug.

"Ugh, I hate my life! Why Merlin Why?" Lily cried looking up at the sky before throwing herself back down on the bed.

Celia wondered what in the hell she was going to have to tell James was wrong with Lily? Explosive diarrhea? That time of the month? No, no, too cruel, yet funny all the same.

She would just tell Sirius to tell James that Lily forgot a Arithmancy paper in the classroom and ran back to get it; that was plausible right?

* * *

Sirius was already in the Room of requirement when she was able to free herself from her friends and get up to the seventh floor. She thought of the potions room and then swung open the old wooden door that led into the chamber. The potion was bubbling nicely in the corner on top of the fire they had enchanted to burn continuously for 30 days. The lighting was dim and but she could see Sirius lounging casually on the couch, his head tilted back, staring up at the stars that covered the enchanted ceiling.

"Hey" She greeted Sirius, tossing her book bag down on the seat beside him. He jumped slightly and she realized he had been zoning out. "Sorry" she apologized laughing slightly.

It was rare to catch Sirius in such a vulnerable position. He was always aware, always alert, his eyes open and ready for the next hex or comeback he could use. Sirius smiled at her his cheeks flushing pink

"Its fine, I was just thinking" he replied. He looked at her hard for a brief moment; she felt severely exposed when he did so and had to look away from him. She began rummaging through her bag, trying to a find a book to distract them with.

"So what ingredient is so unstable that we have to check this potion every damn day?' She asked him lightly yet sarcastically. He thankfully had stopped staring at her when she looked up for his reply, but what happened next was much worse.

He stared straight ahead a small smirk playing on his lips; it seemed as if he had something to say but the words were unable to be spoken.

"Celia, you know there was no ingredient." He finally said as he turned to face her, the grin still playing slightly on his lips though his tone suggested a seriousness she was not accustomed to from him.

Sirius's grey eyes were searching her face for some kind of recognition of what he had just said, but she was taking a while to process. If there was no ingredient why was she up here?

Oh shit her musings were right. It was all just a ploy to get her alone in the room.

She furrowed her brow at him and shook her head in confusion. "I…" she stared to say, but then he brushed her hair behind her ear and the words were choked back. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she could feel her chest heaving up and down in panicked breaths.

Then he did what she feared he would. Sirius with his eyes burning like a thousand suns and his hand still at her neck bent in slowly towards her. 'Oh holy Fucking Merlin' her mind screamed as his eyes shut and she froze 'he's going to snog me!' Her mind screamed but her body refused to move. Her green eyes crossed as she watched him lean in closer and closer before finally his soft lips brushed against hers.

It was a chaste kiss, one she had been surprised he was capable of, but it still sent a jolt of excitement to her stomach. He moved back from her slowly and opened his eyes to find her staring back at him frozen in shock. He laughed at her expression. She was glad at least someone found he situation amusing.

Once she regained her composure and was able to speak she asked him what the hell he thought he was doing.

"kissing you." He replied as if it were nothing.

"I have a boyfriend though." She said quietly as if to remind him something he forgot. Maybe he had forgot? She wasn't quite sure if this counted as cheating, but she suspected no as she had not kissed him back. But then, he hadn't really kissed her enough to where she had the option to kiss him back. But what if he had, she was sure she would have returned the kiss. She was a cheating hussy.

Sirius shrugged and ran his hair through his black hair as Celia silently freaked out at the possibility of becoming a scarlet woman. "I know, I don't care" He told her pressing his lips together and shrugging.

Her mouth flew open in protest "I do care." She told him frantically, but he rolled his eyes at her.

"Celia come on, it was a just a kiss. Don't act like you haven't thought about it before." He said boldly, the cocky little bastard.

"I came up here to work on a potions project; if that's not what we're doing than I don't want any part of it." She replied coldly and gathered her things. She was not going to let this happen, not like this. Falling for someone while working on a project with them? How cliche.

"You're such a prude" he insulted her and throwing himself back down onto the sofa in frustration. If he thought she would want to kiss him after that he was sorely mistaken.

"You're a douchebag Sirius, and go ahead and ask Fabian how prude I am. See what he says." She taunted before storming out of the room, leaving Sirius to pout on his own.

* * *

**You knew I couldn't just have her falling into his arms right? I am a fan of writing sexual tension, so there will be plenty of that. And I know Lily was a bit dramatic but she was upset, sometimes people freak out over little things. Anyway hope you liked it, and please press that review button. **


	6. No Remorse

**Thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers, you always make my day:) Hope you like! **

* * *

**No Remorse**

Celia refused to speak to or acknowledge Sirius in any way for the next 3 days, and he had enough good sense to leave her alone, though she did catch him staring at her every once in a while. She quickly looked away when he did, so as not to encourage him. Lily and Marlene continuously asked her what was wrong, why her mood was so sour lately; she blamed it on her period but they knew better.

Celia was snapping at everyone, and only spoke when spoken to; of course she knew she was being ridiculous but her anger wouldn't let her get over it. She was mad at Sirius for daring to kiss her when she was taken, more so for calling her a prude, but most of all she was angry at herself for liking that kiss and dreaming of another.

She tossed in her bed at night remembering the way his eyes bore into her and the feel of his lips, and then her stomach twisted up in guilt making it impossible for her to sleep. If such a simple kiss could make her ache for him so badly what would a full on snog do? What would his mouth on her body or his hands grazing over her skin do? What would it be like to have him inside her? And this is why she hated herself at that moment. She shouldn't even be thinking such things.

What was worse was that tiny little kiss with Sirius had woken in up something buried deep inside her, a woman that craved to be touched and ravished, to be thrown over a desk and fucked like the world was ending. She wanted bruises and love bites, marks to remind her of the desire she could arise in a man. She wanted someone to feel like if they couldn't have her they would die, and she wanted to feel the same.

Celia had even caught Fabian during lunch and dragged him to the room of requirement. She was worried the magic of the room would know she required a proper shag and turn into the potions room, but it became the same room she and Fabian always used. Fluffy and light with a large wooden featherbed in the middle, white sheets and white blankets, it practically screamed purity.

But purity was not what Celia was after. She all but tore their clothes off and kissed him with all the passion she had, anything to erase the memories and feeling of Sirius from her mind. Her sudden need for him must have turned Fabian on because for the first time he was less than careful with her and she climaxed for the first time with him. She felt relieved after, not so guilty. As she lay in bed next to a very satisfied looking Fabian she thought that perhaps the kiss with Sirius happened so she would rekindle her fire with Fabian. Maybe her moment of weakness occurred so that she would realize what she had.

* * *

That idea was squashed when she walked into Transfiguration and saw Sirius leaning casually on Mary McDonald's desk, the girl's high pitched giggle filling the class room as she blushed like mad. She was playing with her hair and reaching out to touch him every few seconds; Sirius was his usual confident self, completely at ease with the attention he was receiving. How could he kiss her and then move onto someone else just days later?

Celia tried her best to look neutral as she walked past them to take her seat, but her blood was boiling. Her head began to pound immediately from her blood pressure rising so quickly and her teeth were clenched so tightly her jaw was starting to throb. She scolded herself for being jealous of a little twit like Mary MacDonald but there it was.

Because of the way her desk was positioned, she was forced to stare at their vulgar flirtations as the bile rose in her throat. Of course Sirius turned towards her look and caught her watching them, though it wasn't like she had much of a choice, the whole class was watching them.

Celia thought about looking away but changed her mind and defiantly glared at him instead. He smirked at her and winked before turning back to Mary, popping the girl on the chin with his thumb and then going to take his seat next to Potter.

She could have strangled him for having the audacity to wink at her, but it put her tummy in delicious knots, and the desperate longing she thought she had satisfied that afternoon returned with a vengeance. She would have to find Fabian again before the day was out. Damn Sirius Black for turning her into an insatiable whore!

Lily and Marlene, ever observant, suspected something had happened with Sirius as he had been the last person she had been with before acting so strangely. They prodded her for information with concerned faces and suspicious minds.

"What is going on?" Lily demanded Celia in a hushed voice.

She thought about telling Marlene and Lily about what happened with Sirius, but she was too confused about the situation. Besides, she knew Lily would be horrified and probably try and tell Sirius off, and that would lead the whole school knowing what had occurred.

"Nothing Lily" So Celia kept her mouth shut about the whole thing and hoped Lily, in all her curiosity, wouldn't go running to James or Sirius to find out what happened.

Her friend gave her a glare that told Celia Lily knew she was lying, but she let it go after that.

* * *

Lily had also been avoiding James like the plague, so she figured she might be safe for a while. James hadn't tried to speak with Lily since she ran out on him, and Lily made no effort to seek him out. Celia wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or trying to make herself indifferent to him by avoidance.

Because Celia wasn't able to give Sirius her explanation for Lily's behavior Potter was completely in the dark about what he had done to irritate Lily so much. It was a shame because for once Potter had done exactly the right thing.

Marlene was the only one still speaking to the Marauders, well to Remus at least. Celia was sure Marlene had tried to get the real reason for her bad mood out of him, but he either didn't know what happened between Celia and Sirius or he was too loyal to his friends to tell her the truth. So Marlene just hoped that everyone was on speaking terms again by the Halloween party because she did not want to go without Lily and Celia.

* * *

Two days before Halloween, Lily and Celia were still not speaking to James or Sirius unless absolutely necessary. In potions Celia made out a schedule for checking the Lycanthropy cure so they never met in the room of requirement and she generally ignored him as much as possible despite his staring and accidental brushes against her.

So she was working on her Amortentia potion that smelled lightly of Fabian's aftershave, firewhisky on a man and much to her dismay her potions partner, when Sirius attempted to speak to her.

"So, are you ever going to talk to me again, or are we going to work in silence for the rest of the year?" He asked frustrated as he stirred the cauldron causing spiral steam to rise up and hit her with that tantalizing aroma.

She gave Sirius credit for waiting to speak to her until they were brewing this particular potion, as even the smell of it was known to cause euphoria.

"Once you apologize." She answered looking up from her book.

Her anger had cooled some since that night but she wasn't going to just let him get away with things he did, she had much too much pride for that. Sirius rolled his eyes at her and sighed loudly. She glared at him in return and tapped her foot impatiently waiting.

"Fine" he said a smile fighting to break free "I'm sorry that I called you prude" Sirius told her, she expected him to apologize for molesting her but he said nothing.

"and…" she coaxed him motioning him to continue.

His demeanor changed quickly and the hint of a smile was gone from his mouth replaced by tight lips and a blazing stare "I'll never be sorry I kissed you. I won't apologize for that."

Why did he have to say that? What did he mean by it?

She stared back at him, the scent of the potion was starting to get to her and she was sure that you should not be attracted to the person you're brewing with. Celia wondered what he smelled, was it her perfume, her shampoo, or was it just a various collection of the aromas of all the women he had had?

She jealously wanted it to be her and she found herself leaning closer over the cauldron just so her scent would get wrapped up in the potion, in case it hadn't been there already. He took a few steps back from her though his eyes still held their lustful gaze, and he deeply, though probably unconsciously, inhaled the steam.

Sirius was gripping onto the desk so tightly that his fingers were turning white, but he did not break his stare. She had a quick vision of him knocking over the cauldron and taking her on the table in front of everyone, but snapped out of her fantasy as she suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of class and prayed to Merlin that no one had overheard their conversation.

"Shhh" she hissed at him looking around to make sure no one had heard anything, they hadn't seemed to.

He just nodded and rolled his eyes at her, he let go of the desk and his breathing steadied. "I guess I forgive you as long as you try anything it again" She told him as she added the crushed moonstone to the pearly liquid of the cauldron and tried to ignore the desperate need growing in between her thighs. It would be best to end all this flirtation and longing right now, she was sure she would feel better for it.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, thought for a moment, then leaned towards her "I can't make any promises" he whispered in a low and husky voice.

His warm breath brushing across her skin sent a spine tingling excitement through her, and she struggled to compose herself.

She coughed slightly and then looked up at him. "Sirius, don't" she pleaded with him, her eyes wide.

She wanted him so badly it made her chest hurt and she cursed God, and Merlin and every other deity she could think of for torturing her so. It wasn't fair that he wanted her when she was taken when he had showed no interest before.

It wasn't fair that she liked him so much and that every look he gave her oozed sex and temptation. Maybe she should just give in and shag him once, if only she could be sure it would stop her torment. She, however could not be sure, it was possible that once he touched her she would crave him even more. Then there was Fabian, could she actually cheat on him when a simple kiss with another man tore at her soul?

Sirius nodded looking slightly defeated and handed her the rose thorns.

"You're still coming to the party right?" he asked hopefully.

She probably wouldn't have agreed to go, but she was still trying to hook up Marlene and Lily with Remus and James. "mmhmm" she replied as she added their last ingredient. Sirius's mood brightened considerably, she just hoped that she, Sirius, Fabian, and firewhisky didn't spell disaster.

* * *

"So you're speaking to Sirius again then?" Marlene asked her as they left the room and Lily was talking to Slughorn.

"I wasn't ever not speaking to him" Celia lied, although Marlene seemed to realize this.

She threw her dark hair behind her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm glad you are though, Remus said Sirius had been broody ever since he came back from working on that potion with you, and that made him in a crappy mood too." Marlene admitted.

Sirius had obviously not been used to rejection and was miffed about it.

"What exactly happened between you two?"

She knew Marlene wasn't going to but "nothing" so Celia decided to tell her they had argued, which was not actually a lie. "We got into a tiff when he started insulting Fabian.

Marlene shook her head knowingly and shrugged "well you know they don't like each other."

"I know, he was just saying that Fabian obviously didn't know how to satisfy a woman…" Celia started before her friend interjected "How did he Know!" Celia hushed her and looked around to make sure no one had heard that. She didn't need any rumors starting up.

"I don't know, he probably was just saying that to get under my skin, though actually Fabian's been pretty good lately." She admitted.

Just then Lily caught up to them and Celia was forced to tell the entire story once more. "Well why didn't you just say so?" Lily asked her once Celia had finished.

Celia shrugged and tried to think of a plausible excuse "I was just embarrassed I guess." She answered and this seemed to be believable enough because Lily didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

Because she had decided to attend the Marauder's Halloween party Celia knew she had to invite Fabian, but she sort of hoped he wouldn't want to go. She had so more fun with her friends, doing god knows what than watching her behavior when Fabian was around. It wasn't so much that he restricted her, but she felt like if he was with her she had to stick around him and wasn't able to mingle like she wanted. She saw him sitting in the common room after dinner studying with his brother and figured it was a good of time as any.

"Hey Fabian" she said plopping down next to him and he greeted her with a short kiss, thankfully he tasted like toothpaste.

"Sooo, the marauders are having a thing on Halloween after the feast, I'm going to go, they said you were both welcome." Celia wanted to make it clear that she was going whether Fabian was or not. Fabian gave her a disappointed look

"I was planning on us hanging out alone after the feast." He told her emphasizing the word alone.

Celia cringed internally. She refused to let herself to be guilted out of a party just so Fabian could shag her, even if their last few times together had gone out with a bang.

"Sorry babe, I already promised Lily and Marlene I would go." She lied as rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

Of course the three of them had planned on going but, Lily and Marlene would forgive her for skipping. But there was no way she was skipping that party.

"A Marauders party?" Fabian whined at her, and she just shrugged and smiled.

"It's fine if you don't want to go" she said hoping he wouldn't.

Fabian eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you not want me to go?" he asked her seeming a little hurt.

Damn Celia thought; she hadn't wanted it to be so obvious.

"Of course I want you to come" she told him as if his idea was ridiculous "I just don't want you and Sirius getting into any fights."

Fabian promised he wouldn't even look at Sirius at the party and agreed to join her. She was slightly worried about the two of them being drunk and in the same room, but hoped for the best.

* * *

**Thanks peeps! Please review and let me know what you thought?**


	7. Halloween Debauchery

**Hello Everyone, thanks so much for the nice reviews! Since so many of you seemed to be anxious for this Halloween Party, I figured I get it up quickly. I hope you like it.**

** P.S. This one has profanity and drug use, I debated about that but I figured they grew up in the 70's everyone smoked weed right? Anyway I hope this doesn't offend anyone. **

**Halloween Debauchery**

The Halloween feast ended at 6 and the Gryffindor party was set to start at 7. Celia, Marlene and Lily spent that hour getting ready in their room. They had done their hair and makeup, put on the best dresses they owned and decided they were ready.

But, Celia couldn't find her shoe, so there were clothes and accessories flying everywhere as she looked for her missing pump. Lily was gathering the records in her strapless emerald gown when she found the lost item behind the record player.

"Here Celia, found it." Lily shouted.

"Lifesaver" Celia responded smiling and grabbing the shoe.

"Finally, are we ready now?" Marlene asked tapping her foot impatiently; she had been dressed in her royal blue halter dress for the last 15 minutes and had been bitching at the others to hurry up.

"Relax Marlene; we're just going to be fashionably late." Lily said calmly. Marlene huffed in response.

"Okay, I'm ready" Celia said as she buckled the gold shoe and grabbed her vodka filled flask from under her bed before rushing out the door with the others right behind her.

As the three of them descended the stairs they heard the sounds of people talking loudly and singing along to the blaring music. Celia and Lily looked at each other in disgust at the sound violating their ears.

"The Carpenters? Thank God we decided to come to this party." Lily said patting the record collection in her hands.

"What would they do without us?" Celia replied shaking her head at the poor bastards that listened to such awful music.

Celia, Lily and Marlene walked over to the record player and removed the record just as "Only Yesterday" began to play, some of the girls shouted in protest but Lily glared and they quickly shut up.

"Which one?" Lily asked Celia flipping through their stack of albums. Celia thought for a minute before grabbing one, setting it up and waiting for the screaming guitar intro of "Magic Man" to begin.

"Good choice" Marlene shook her head in approval before spotting Lupin sitting on the sofa and excusing herself. It looked like Lupin was still in the running for Marlene's heart after all.

As the song began she could see Sirius striding towards her out of the corner of her eye. Lily also saw him and ducked away towards the Firewhisky table. She turned to look at Sirius; he was wearing simple but well- tailored black pants and a white button down, similar to his school shirt, that was rolled up at the sleeves. He wore no tie, but had the two top buttons of his shirt undone so that you could just see the light dusting of hair on his chest.

His eyes were gleaming darkly as they roamed over her form and he smirked when she caught him staring. She was glad she wore the dress she did; it was a replica of one Bianca Jagger wore in Vogue the previous year. It was a gold halter dress that crossed in the front and had a flowy, floor- length skirt.

Just before Sirius got to her, Fabian swooped right in front of him and kissed her hard. "You look great" Fabian said as he gently pushed her back to look at her more thoroughly.

"Thank you." She replied truly appreciative of his comment.

She looked over Fabian's shoulder and saw Sirius looking ready attack. She grabbed Fabian by the arm and dragged him towards the fire and out of Sirius's reach. She was thankful that Fabian had not seen Sirius ogling her or there was sure to be a fight, and she really just wanted to have fun tonight and not worry about either men. After the drinking began Celia didn't really worry about Fabian; he was talking with his friends while she was off doing her own thing with Lily and Marlene.

They were currently playing Never have I ever with the Marauders. Their shots of Firewhisky were all laid out before them and Lupin began the questions "I've never kissed a man" he said coyly.

"That is definitely cheating Lupin, I think your trying to get us intoxicated" Marlene protested as she took her first shot with Lily and Celia right behind her. Potter became upset when Lily had her drink "Who have you kissed?" he demanded.

"You know the rules Potter, no explanations necessary." Lily replied sweetly leaving James to go over the names of possibilities in his head. Lily had kissed Snape in third year and Gaspard Shingleton last year, though she tried to forget both experiences.

"Okay, me next" Celia said pouring her friends another drink and trying to come up with a good question. "Hmmm, I never threw up from too much liquor." She said knowing that Lily and Marlene had, and she was sure at least one of the Marauders had as well.

Everyone but her took a shot. "We'll make sure to change that tonight." Sirius told her.

The next few questions were of a sexual nature so Celia, Sirius, and surprisingly Lupin, much to Marlene's regret, were forced to take numerous shots of liquor.

* * *

After a half hour of that game, all 7 of them were fairly drunk and Celia decided it was time to dance so Marlene went to change the record to the Rolling Stones. Fabian found Celia and they continued to dance and drink for a while.

Celia ran upstairs to use the bathroom and when she came back down Fabian was missing, but she saw Sirius and James smoking pot on the couch and she plopped herself down next to them .

"Hey love, you want?" Sirius asked her in a mellow voice and handed her joint.

Celia, Lily and Marlene had smoked weed for the first time that summer in Lily's basement. She had bought it from some shifty looking guy in Camden Town, and probably way paid too much money for it, but the girls had fun none the less. So she took the pot from Sirius and inhaled, coughing slightly. Lily, Marlene and Michelle Timmons came over and joined them, each taking a hit. Sirius seemed not to pay much attention to Michelle although she was trying her hardest to be seductive and James seemed ecstatic that Lily was anywhere near him much less partaking in the use of illegal substances.

It was 2 in the morning, when Marlene and Lily decided they were ready for bed, they tried to get Celia to go with them but she was still busy drinking. She knew she would pay dearly for this tomorrow, but she was having a blast and so far Fabian had kept him promise and not started or gotten into any fights with Sirius.

So, Fabian was up in his dorm using the bathroom when a very intoxicated Sirius came stumbling towards her. "Celia!" he shouted and threw and arm around her pulling her close.

She leaned against him and let him support her in her own severe drunkenness. He was warm and smelled like cologne mixed with liquor and weed, but she liked it, it suited him.

Sirius bent down very close to her face "Did Prewitt finally leave?" he asked slurring slightly.

She shook her head no, but unfortunately doing so made her severely nauseous and she threw up on the floor next to Sirius's feet.

"that's attractive" Sirius told her laughing before scourgifying the floor and handing her his butter beer to get the vomit taste out of her mouth. "I told you we'd get you drunk enough to throw up tonight." He said proudly.

"I don't feel good" Celia whimpered and buried her face in his chest. "I want to go to bed" she slurred against him. Sirius then held her up and petted her hair as he walked her around the room looking for Marlene or Lily but they had already gone upstairs. By that point it was only the Marauders, sans Peter and a few other people passed out on the floor amongst empty liquor bottles.

"Can you get yourself up the stairs?" Sirius asked still holding her up as her head lolled about. Celia could hear and understand everything that was going on but she was too wasted to acknowledge or answer any questions.

"No, you take me to bed." She mumbled poking him in the chest. She obviously meant her bed but in her intoxication forgot he could not get up the stairs.

"You all heard that right?" Sirius joked with James and Remus "She asked me to take her to bed." Celia smacked him in the arm for the comment and the two Marauders laughed at Sirius.

"Actually, I guess she is going to have to come with us. I'm not leaving her down here with Andrew Roberts." Sirius told his friends and pointed to a smarmy looking boy in the corner.

James shrugged like this was a good and plausible idea.

"Maybe we should take her up to Prewett's room?" Remus, being the logical one suggested but only received glares from both Sirius and James for his suggestion.

"Moony what are you thinking?" Sirius shook his head at his friend and then hoisted Celia up bridal style and began walking up the stairs to their dorm. She was surprised he could carry her as he himself was not sober and hoped they didn't topple down the steps. James and Remus were right behind them when they ran into Fabian who was making his way back down to the common room.

* * *

Everyone froze for a moment before Fabian realized that Sirius was carrying Celia up to his bedroom. Celia looked up into her boyfriend's livid face and knew shit was about to hit the fan.

"Black what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Fabian roared.

"Okay, I know what this looks like…" Sirius laughing slightly as he put Celia down on the stone floor. The floor was cold and she held onto it attempting to make her nausea subside.

She rolled over and found herself looking up at Fabian.

"Relax, babe they were just helping me to bed." She mumbled trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up Celia." He barked at her and she pouted, her feelings hurt. Normally she would have reamed him for his disrespectful tone but she couldn't find the energy at the time. However, Sirius gallantly came out in her defense. "Prewitt don't you dare talk to her like that again." He threatened.

Fabian had clearly had enough of this meshugass and slammed his fist into Sirius's jaw. Celia gasped and tried in vain to get herself up as Sirius flew back into Remus and knocked him halfway back down the steps.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at Fabian "You promised me you wouldn't fight" Fabian reached down and grabbed Celia roughly by the arm and picked her up. "That was before he tried to rape you." Fabian growled.

What? There was no way in hell Sirius was going to rape her. He was bringing her upstairs just so the rumored date raper Andrew Robert's didn't get ahold of her.

As Fabian half carried her towards his room, Sirius and James were checking on Remus, but as soon as they made sure he was okay Sirius bound up the stairs and tackled Fabian. All three of them fell to the ground; Sirius was on top of Fabian pummeling him in the face. Celia just lay on the floor waiting for them to get over it and pick her up again. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but there was too much shouting and scuffling for that to happen.

She felt someone grabbing her from off the ground and meet Potter's hazel eyes "Jammmesss" She said happily, smooshing his face between her hands "Thank you so much. I'll tell Lily what a Good Samaritan you are to help a sister out. She won't be able to resist." At least that was what she tried to say. James heard some mumbled mess about a Samaritan and Lily, but wasn't sure what she meant by it. Then he wasn't exactly sober either.

At that time she noticed that Fabian and Sirius were still wrestling around the floor and so she threw out her foot to try to kick both of them while still holding onto James for support.

"Stoppp" she whined at them though they seemed not to notice her. Finally Sirius was able to knock Fabian back down the steps to the second landing were he settled with a loud thump. There was a deafening silence after that.

"Did you kill him?" Celia asked slightly worried and peering down the stairs at her boyfriend's motionless body.

"Nah, he's just unconscious" Sirius said nonchalantly and grabbed Celia away from James.

"I think I'm going to check on him, just in case" Lupin said. They all watched him as he kicked Fabian with his left foot. He groaned and Remus told them that he was breathing so they left him on the landing and went to their dorm.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them Celia began peeling off her dress. It was a gorgeous gown but it was uncomfortable as hell. It took a second for the boys to realize what she was doing.

"Celia!" Sirius shouted "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Celia turned around in only her strapless bra and knickers

"What?" she asked as she opened Sirius's trunk and began rummaging for something to sleep in. Remus and James stood there gaping at her while Sirius grabbed a blanket off of his bed to cover her with.

"Quit staring at my girl" She heard Sirius scold the other two.

Celia continued to toss items out of Sirius's trunk "Oooh Playboy" she said looking at the magazine that was hidden under his socks. He laughed, took the pornography away from her and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Lay down, I'll find you something to wear" he told her and she plopped herself down on his bed. Sirius grabbed her a t-shirt and she dropped the blanket giving him one last view of her before covering up.

"You can't share a bed with me Sirius, I'm taken" she told him as he tried to climb in next to her. She had to draw the line somewhere and was sure it was against the rules of dating to share a bed with a guy other than your boyfriend, especially one whom you were attracted to and had naughty dreams about.

He groaned "where the hell am I supposed to sleep then?"

Celia shrugged "I'm sure you'll think of something" she said patting him on the head.

"Sometimes I think you are not worth my effort" he mumbled "Should of just left you with Andrew the rapist." Celia giggled at him before passing out.

* * *

In the morning she awoke with a nasty taste in her mouth and a throbbing headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before a terrible nausea and panic set in. Where the hell was she? This was not her dorm room that was for sure. She saw posters of half- naked women and motorcycles covering the wall and knew it wasn't Fabian's dorm either.

Looking around the room saw James, Remus and Peter… so oh shit, she must be in Sirius's bed.

She squished her eyes and prayed that he was not in bed with her. Someone listened for once because she as she peaked one eye open, she found herself blissfully alone. But that didn't necessarily mean she had been alone the entire night.

She wiggled around a bit trying to see if her vagina felt used or not. Thankfully it did not; and then she saw Sirius on the floor next to his bed. He was shirtless, on his stomach, and sleeping on top of the rug. He looked sort of innocent in the early morning light with his hair in his face and his mouth open, slightly snoring. She wondered how many girls got to see this side of him, she doubted many as he seemed to not be a stay and cuddle kind of guy.

She was smiling happily as she watched him and then she remembered why she was there and where Fabian was. Memories of her vomiting in the common room and then Sirius and Fabian beating the shit out each other came rushing back.

* * *

"Celia! Black!" she heard her boyfriend's voice screaming from the hallway. 'oh no' she thought. All 4 Marauders woke with a start as Fabian began pounding on their door.

"Open the sodding door!" he yelled as Celia threw herself off the bed and onto the floor next to Sirius.

She was going to be in so much shit. James, Peter and Remus were scrambling around but Sirius just lay on the floor quietly with her.

"I'm so scared right now" Celia told him wide eyes and he laughed at her.

"Don't worry about it. James let me have the invisibility cloak." Sirius said calmly.

They had an invisibility cloak? No wonder they never got caught sneaking around the castle. Potter threw him a sparkly black cloak which Sirius promptly threw over her and instructed her to be quiet. Just then the door burst open and a seething Fabian Prewett marched in. His face was swollen from the fight, black and blue in some places but mostly red in anger.

"Where is she?" He shouted at all of them, but mostly Sirius, who was leaned back casually on his bed and biting his nails "where's who?" he asked.

"My girlfriend" Fabian said through clenched teeth. Sirius rolled his eyes at the use of that word.

"Celia went back to her room after you fell down the stairs" Sirius lied effortlessly.

Oh hell, now she had to get back to her room without anyone noticing.

"She's probably still sleeping."

Fabian obviously not believing him began to rummage violently through their room looking for her all the while screaming profanities at them. All four Marauders were verbally accosting him in retaliation for tearing through their belongings, but this gave Celia her one opportunity to get out and back to her room without being detected by Fabian.

She quietly stood up; making sure the cloak was covering her completely and scooted towards the door. To her horror she saw her gold dress lying in a crumpled heap on the middle of the floor; it would be rather difficult to explain to Fabian how it had gotten there. Thank Merlin for small favors because at that moment, Peter also spotted the dress and swiftly kicked it under Sirius's bed before Fabian could find it.

Celia then dashed from the room and up to her own where Lily and Marlene were still sleeping off the night before. She silently removed the cloak and hid it under her blankets, along with Sirius's t-shirt, then changed into her own pajamas. She lay in her bed and attempted to fall asleep, but all three girls were awoken by a loud knocking at their door.

"Ugh" groaned Marlene "someone answer that" she said rolling over on her stomach and putting her pillow over her head.

"Celia, you get it." Lily told her "it's probably for you anyway" Celia suspected it was for her and dragged herself out of bed to open the door.

Daisy Hookum, a red-haired fourth year stood there and informed her that Fabian wanted to see her downstairs. She was ever thankful for the sliding stairs that prevented him from getting up there himself. Celia instructed the girl to tell Fabian she would be down in a minute and quickly ran a brush through her hair, then went downstairs to the common room.

* * *

Fabian was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire looking more furious than she had ever seen him. She actually dreaded going over there as she rehearsed a plausible story for her actions.

"Hi" she said groggily then feigning surprise at his bruises rubbed her hand over his face. "I told you not to get into a fight." Celia sat down in the chair next to him. Fabian glared at her.

"You were letting Black carry you up to his room Celia, what was I supposed to do?" he asked in disbelief. He had his jaw set tight and his hands clenched up anger; he was rather intimidating, when he wanted to be.

"He was carrying me up to your room Fabian!" she lied, but Fabian didn't know that, after all Sirius had said 'this isn't what it looks like.' She hadn't done anything wrong, she had gotten smashed and slept in Sirius's bed, and it wasn't like he was in the bed with her. However, she doubted Fabian would find this as innocent as it was. His anger was replaced by a look of embarrassment, but then gave way to anger once more.

"You expect me to believe that?" he asked her incredulously. She thought it was a good lie.

"Do you really think I would let him take me up to bed with him, no matter how drunk I was?" Her stomach knotted up in guilt as she asked this question, because that was exactly what she had done. Once again she had to remind herself that she didn't do anything improper with Sirius, She slept in his bed nothing more. She was angry at Fabian for not trusting her even though in all actuality he had a right not to.

"Look, I have a massive hangover, I'm sure you do too. I'm in a crappy mood and I really don't want to fight right now okay?" She said desperately.

Her head was spinning, her stomach was turning, and she was pretty sure that if she didn't lie down she was going to pass out. Hopefully Lily had enough anti-hangover potion for the three of them.

"Fine, Celia. I'll talk to you later today." He told her and walked away without another word.

When she got back to her dorm she went through Lily's things and found the wonderful anti-hangover potion. She uncorked the bottle and took a few swigs of the nasty blue liquid, instantly feeling better. Now it was time to get revenge on Lily and Marlene for leaving her at the party.

"Wake up!" she yelled bounding from one bed to another. Lily threw a pillow at her and Marlene covered her head with a blanket both refusing to leave their beds.

"I can't believe you bitches ditched me last night."

That got Lily to sit up with her eyes wide "What we didn't ditch you we tried to make you come up with us, but you were a one woman drinking machine."

Hmm, Celia might have remembered something like that.

By that time Marlene had gotten up and was also in Lily's drawer looking for the anti-hangover potion. After taking a few sips she also added her two cents " yeah, you insisted on playing drinking games and had like 15 shots, I'm surprised your still alive"

Celia scowled at her friends "you should have knocked my ass out and dragged me upstairs, because somehow I ended up spending the night in the Marauders room."

There was a collective gasp from the room at this confession. Lily and Marlene looked nervously at each other, and then Lily cautiously asked "did you sleep with one of them?" Celia was glad to know her friends had so much faith in her ability to not be a whore.

"No, I didn't sleep with one of them! I took Sirius's bed and he took the floor." Both Marlene and Lily let out a sigh of relief. "Well of course you didn't" Lily said as if there had never been any doubt.

Celia rolled her eyes and then began to tell them how Sirius and Fabian fought and then how he burst in the Marauders room looking for him. "And look" Celia said pulling out the invisibility cloak from under her blankets "this is how they have been sneaking around the castle all these years without being caught, they let me use it to get out of their room undetected by meddling boyfriends." Lily grabbed the cloak first and then each girl had a turn making herself invisible.

"I knew they weren't just extra sneaky." Marlene said admiring the cloak and handing it to Lily "You take it back to Potter." Lily gave her a look and tried to hand it to Celia, who refused to take it, instead.

"No, you need to either get over Potter or at least start talking to him again." Celia told her and Lily groaned.

Celia and Marlene both knew that Lily and Potter were made for each other, and after last night they had become hopeful that Lily would actually go out with him one day. So they had both independently decided to get the two together as often as possible in hopes of sparking a relationship.

"I know, I know." She said as she stood up and fixed her hair. I guess now is as good as ever." And she left. Marlene looked at Celia "I think this might just make James's life" she said and lay back down on her bed thumbing through a copy of VOGUE.

"Yeah, Lily coming to his room is bound to get him excited, I hope she doesn't judge him too harshly for all the posters of girl's in Bikinis on their walls." Celia laughed remembering the centerfolds that decorated their dorm. She supposed that now that she felt better she should go find Fabian and try to save her relationship, but decided she had to eat first. She couldn't grovel for forgiveness on an empty stomach, after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. So I totally swiped the Magic man walking scene from 'The virgin suicides' It is almost exactly how I picture Sirius, walking through the halls with all the girls swooning. It's a great scene you can find it on youtube if you want to see it. Also Daisy Hookum, is one of JKR's wizards of the month, her birthday puts her at Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders so I figured I would throw her in for good measure. **


	8. He was Desire

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing to those who did. It is much appreciated. On with the story!**

* * *

**He was Desire**

After dinner Celia went to find Fabian and hopefully reconcile with him. Gideon told her he was in his dorm and he was on his bed reading a book when she entered.

"Hey" she said lying down next to him.

Fabian put the book down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for fighting when I promised I wouldn't" he said sincerely.

She smiled in return. She couldn't be exactly angry at him, Fabian and Sirius fought, everyone knew this, it was in their blood. And wouldn't she fight some bitch she thought was trying to take advantage of her man? Even their father's had fought, the Prewetts were considered blood traitors by the Blacks, who would rather marry their cousins than have a muggleborn or half-blood in their line.

Celia wondered how Sirius came out so attractive when he was basically inbred, shouldn't he have an arm growing out of his ass or something?

Anyway although Fabian was technically a pureblood, The Prewetts couldn't have cared less about blood status, obviously as Fabian was dating Celia. Even though Sirius was known to despise his family, and was in fact disowned by them that summer, she assumed some feuds just ran too deep to be forgotten. And so she forgave him.

"It's alright, I'm sorry about everything too, I was drunk and not thinking quite clearly." She told him tapping her temple.

He laughed at her "I could tell by your dance moves." He said to which she slapped his arm, but laughed as well. "I am an excellent dancer thank you." She said as she snuggled into him.

He pulled her close and they were quiet for a while, only the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats in sync. This is what she worried about losing if she were to breakup with him; silent, little, comfortable moments that only come with a deep intimacy with someone else.

Was Sirius even capable of something like this? It was possible; she wasn't so familiar with Sirius that she knew what he would be like in a relationship. But she was worried that she would be giving up closeness for passion. Sometimes her life wanted to make her bang her head against a brick wall.

* * *

Two days later Celia was in her room finishing a Charms essay when Lily burst in excitedly. Celia knew Lily's look well, she had information.

"So, I heard it through the grapevine that Sirius sleeps with your dress tucked into his pillow" Lily told her with a smug look.

Celia whipped her head around and scrunched her eyebrows "What? Who told you that?" She asked Lily in disbelief. Why in the hell would Sirius Black be sleeping with her best dress?

"Potter." Lily said casually.

Celia had noticed those two speaking more than they ever had before, though she was sure Lily used the excuse of finding out the dirt on the Marauder's feelings for Celia and Marlene. The girl's hadn't spoken about Lily's destructive Potter rant since the incident occurred and basically pretended like it hadn't happened.

"So, you're talking to Potter now, huh?"

Lily's cheeks flushed pink "I, well, sort of…don't change the subject" She said, though she refused to meet Celia's eyes.

Back to Sirius then "Why is Black sleeping with my dress?" Celia asked worried for the answer.

But then again hadn't she been sleeping with his T-shirt? It was rather pathetic actually, she snuggled with it like a goddamn security blanket every night and she had no intention of letting him have it back. It had a delicious and comforting smell that she could just bathe in if given the chance. She was more attached to that dirty piece of cotton than to all the jewelry and expensive gifts that Fabian had ever given her.

This was worrisome.

She had comforted herself with the fact that she had actually never been given the opportunity to wear or sleep with Fabian's clothes. Perhaps, she would have the same regard for his shirt that she did Sirius's, though something in her gut told her this was not so.

"I told you he is crazy about you, James said he's getting desperate." Lily told her.

That was the answer she had been dreading. It would have been one thing to ignore her feelings for him where they not reciprocated, but all evidence was proving otherwise. She had tried to deny that he fancied her though it was obvious; she ignored her friends' observations and her own judgment in hopes that she would be a good girl and stay away, but how could she? He was desire.

"James said that?" She taunted Lily emphasizing her use of Potter's first name.

Lily didn't find that as amusing as Celia did and glared at her harshly. Celia backed off sensing Lily wasn't quite ready to talk about her growing feelings for Potter, the same way she was not quite ready to admit the extent of her feelings for his best friend.

"Maybe Sirius is just hiding the dress so he can give it to me when we're alone?" Celia asked hopefully to which Lily responded with a look that suggested Celia knew better.

"No" she said shaking her head " You know very well what he is doing with that dress, I wouldn't even ask for it back if I were you, but make sure to wash it if you do."

Celia laughed and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Eww, and that was my favorite dress too." She pouted.

Men were so disgusting.

* * *

She met Sirius in the room of Requirement that night to work on their potion and took Lily's advice by not asking for her dress back. If he liked it that much he could keep it. Sirius made no mention of it, or his missing t-shirt.

Their potion was coming along nicely; it smelled like wet grass, and was the bluish color they had predicted it would be.

"So did Fabian ever find out you slept in my room?" Sirius asked with a smirk as she was stirring the cauldron.

"No" she told him smiling slightly at her sneakiness "I told him I sobered up after the fight and went back to my dorm." Technically this was true, she just had just finagled with the timeline a bit when she told Fabian.

Sirius looked approvingly at her for her lies but teased her all the same.

"Lying to your boyfriend, and sleeping with other men Kennedy, what has gotten into you?" Sirius taunted although it was obvious he was pleased at her deception.

Celia rolled her eyes at him "you're the one who got me into this mess" she accused "Why couldn't you just wait for Fabian to come back down and get me?"

Sirius shrugged "I was drunk and you asked me to take you to bed, so I did" Her memories from that night were fuzzy but she seemed to recall something like that happening. She groaned, "I'm never drinking again, I get myself into such situations."

"I'm sure you do." Sirius said as though she could never get in near the amount of trouble as he and his Marauders. Celia thought of this as a challenge.

"Okay then" she began "there was the time- after a decent amount of rum, that Lily, Marlene and I had decided it was a good idea to use the Confundus Charm to get backstage at a Bowie concert." Celia admitted. It was a terribly stupid thing to do, but one of the most fun times she ever had.

Sirius looked impressed.

"We met David himself, but woke up the next morning, realized we had used underage magic on a muggle, and lived in fear for the next month that someone would find out." She laughed.

"Marlene took one of his sparkly platforms, we have it set up as a shrine in our dorm" Celia admitted and Sirius began to laugh along with her.

"Then of course" She continued "there was the time I got drunk and peed on Lily's sister Petunia's boyfriend's car- not realizing he and Petunia were in said car. Marlene and Lily were laughing so loud that the couple, who were eating each other's faces, looked down to see me with my pants around my ankles, popping a squat on the tire." Sirius barked out a laugh.

It had been a humiliating experience.

Lily and Marlene realized Petunia was in the car and took off running leaving Celia to try to pull up her pants and get the hell out of there. She lost balance in the process scraped her butt on the concrete, but still managed to get away before Vernon could get his bulbous self out of the car. Petunia had told Lily's mum, but the girl's pretended like it wasn't them and were never punished. Though Lily said Petunia hated her more afterwards.

"Okay I take it back; you do get into situations after all. I'm surprised to hear about Lily joining all of this though, she seems so wholesome." He pointed out.

Lily was very sneaky in that respect. Of course she was well behaved and a prefect, she followed the rules- mostly anyway, because of this no one ever suspected her of anything. But she knew how to have fun, and when it came to Celia and Marlene, Lily could keep her mouth shut so they were never caught.

"Nah," Celia said shaking her head "I guess she's just like how Remus is. They're the responsible ones but they still get into trouble." Sirius looked like he understood and made a mental note to tell James about his loves wild side.

"But wait a minute" She said remembering what she had been talking about to begin with "my whole point to this conversation was that my entire situation with Fabian is all your fault." She accused him.

"I don't like that you sleep with him" Sirius told her sincerely "and I kind of see it as my job to prevent you from doing so. I wasn't just going to hand you over to him"

* * *

Shit just got Serious.

Celia looked down in confusion as to why he really cared who she slept with and was slightly annoyed that he was so involved in her personal matters.

"Well, Sirius it's not like I like to sleep with him either, but that's just what…" She slapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes went wide when she realized what she was saying.

She hadn't meant to let Sirius know that she was unsatisfied, or anything about her sex life, it just came out. Sirius laughed; a spark of something indescribable gleaming from his eye.

"Forget I said that" she told him sheepishly, her hand still covering her mouth.

But Sirius shook his head at her "There is no way am I going to forget that you don't like shagging Prewitt. It is the highlight of my year." He said with a doggish smile. "But don't worry about it" he said patting her on the back "I won't tell anyone, not that they don't already know, or at least suspect"

What the hell was he on about? How would anyone besides Lily and Marlene know about this subject? He had brought it up before, so she knew he had known about it for a while, but how did he find out?

He must have noticed her suspicious and questioning look because he answered without her asking.

"Prewitt slept with every willing girl in the school before he got with you" Sirius explained, she didn't see where he was going with this.

She knew Fabian was a reformed slut, but she didn't like to think about it.

"And your point is?" she asked him tilting her head slightly.

"My point is, that after you took Prewitt, all the willing girls were lonely, and that is where I stepped in. You think they don't compare? They do; I have heard dozens of times how much better I am than he was." Sirius told her leaning back and shrugging with cockiness.

Celia looked at him incredulously

"First of all how in the hell many girls have you shagged? Never mind, rhetorical question" She said putting a hand up to silence him as he opened his mouth.

"But anyway, you don't know that they were telling the truth. They probably just told you that to boost your already large ego." She said dismissively, though she secretly did not doubt those girls one bit.

Something indescribable about Sirius, maybe it was his charm, or his arrogance, maybe it was the way he walked or how he could make you feel like you were the only girl in the world, just something, told her that he was exponentially more capable of satisfying a woman than Fabian.

"They could have just been saying that- but you told me he was no good as well, and you have nothing to gain; I'm sure you're not just trying to enlarge my ego are you love?" Sirius said haughtily.

Damn, he caught her.

She couldn't help but smile "touché." She said and he nodded to her as she returned to her notes.

"It's a shame really" he told her after a few minutes, biting his lip, as if pondering whether to say what he was going to or not.

"What is?" she asked casually looking up from her parchment.

Their eyes met and her stomach gave a jolt at the look he was giving her. Sirius's face screamed lust.

"That he doesn't give you what you need" he said in a low voice while gently tracing over her fingers with his own, never breaking his stare.

Her heart began pounding in her chest, so hard he had to have heard it. Celia closed her eyes for a moment trying to collect her thoughts but all she could concentrate on was the sensation of his fingers tickling her skin.

Suddenly her face flushed pink and she snapped her eyes open, pulling her hand away.

"And you think you could?" she asked him skeptically with a biting tone to her voice.

Why did he keep doing this, couldn't he see she wasn't interested?

But that isn't true her conscious reminded her, she must be doing something to egg him on.

"I wouldn't stop until you were." He said matter of factly.

She bit her tongue at his words and tried her hardest not to fantasize about him not stopping. She couldn't trust herself to speak at that moment. What if she ended up begging for him? That would just not do. Sirius took her silence as permission to continue, his gaze still boring into her.

"I want you; you know that I want you." He told her softly and she stood up lighting fast.

"Sirius, don't say that. Please don't" She pleaded with him "You're only saying that because of Fabian, you want what he has, that's all." Celia said on the verge of tears, though she didn't know why she was about to cry.

Sirius had stood up with her and grabbed her hand back.

"You underestimate yourself Celia." Sirius told her calmly with a curious smile.

"I won't bother you about it again though." He said resolutely "It's your business if you want to stay with Prewitt, we can just be friends. But I wanted you to know how I felt- just so there aren't any misunderstandings or what could have been moments later on."

With that he let go of her, grabbed his things and left her standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement, astounded by what had just occurred.

* * *

The next few days Celia was in a constant state of nervousness; Sirius made good on his word and hadn't brought up her lack of fulfillment with Fabian nor his own offer, but she was torn as to what to do.

Did she want Sirius? Yes, she did, but she was almost positive she still loved Fabian.

She was so used to having him around and wasn't sure she would like it if he were gone. Her friends all seemed to be in some sort of dilemma, each concerning a Marauder. Everyone knew they were trouble after all.

"Who do you think Lupin slept with?" Marlene asked Celia worriedly after dinner one night while Lily was patrolling.

Celia had thought that was what had been bothering Marlene lately.

She was quite shocked herself that Lupin wasn't a virgin.

"It can't have been anyone at school" Celia told her "I've never even seen him date anyone, besides Lily would have heard about it if it had been." She reassured her friend hoping it would make her feel a little better.

Celia had never liked anyone who wasn't a man whore so she didn't exactly understand Marlene's disappointment in Lupin. As far as she was concerned a little extra experience never hurt anyone, though Fabian could have done with more.

Marlene looked more at ease after realizing that her competition was probably no one at Hogwarts.

She sighed heavily "You're right, it was probably just some fling over the summer, nothing to worry about" Marlene reassured herself and Celia nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely, and I bet Lily can find out who it was for you if you really want to know" She suggested. Marlene nodded "I'll ask her to find out for me when she comes back"

Lily came back just then and in such a state of panic that all questions of who Lupin had shagged were forgotten.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Celia asked as she leaped off her bed to inspect Lily.

"I'm fine, Lupin and I caught McNair, Severus, Rosier and Regulus Black in some sort of meeting in the dungeons during our rounds." Lily said breathlessly.

"A Death Eater meeting?" Celia asked cautiously though she already knew the answer.

The fore mentioned group made no secret of their distaste for Muggleborns and it was generally known that as soon as they graduated they would be joining Voldemort in his mad efforts to erase all those of 'impure blood'.

She wondered how Sirius and his brother could have two such completely opposing ideals. Did being a Gryffindor as opposed to a Slytherin really change a person so much, or was Sirius just inherently different from the rest of his family?

"It certainly wasn't a Quidditch meeting" Marlene said sarcastically. "I've never even seen Severus on a broom."

Lily cringed at the name of her former best friend.

"Did they see you?" Marlene questioned more seriously. Rosier and McNair were notorious for attacking other students, Celia wondered sometimes what Dumbledore was thinking letting people like that stay in the castle.

"No, I was going to burst in on them but Lupin suggested we get McGonagall instead. He was right, I'd like to think Sev would never hurt me, but I can't be sure anymore" Lily said sadly, clearly more affected by her lost friendship than she let on.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Celia asked Lily in an attempt to make her forget about Snape for the moment.

In all honesty Celia was just as nosy as Lily and she definitely wanted to know what was going on in the inner circle of future Death Eaters.

"Something about he's getting more powerful, but then Lupin dragged me away. I don't know who's getting more powerful, could be Voldemort or it could be someone resisting him." Lily told Celia and Marlene disappointedly. She hoped sincerely it was a member of the resistance.

"You need to be careful around them Lily" Marlene said concerned "You're a muggleborn and you said yourself you're not sure what they're capable of."

Lily nodded in agreement, Celia would have to watch herself as well, having a Muggleborn father didn't exactly make her popular with that crowd.

"I wonder if Sirius knows about his brother?" Celia asked her friends.

She assumed he did, Lupin would have told him, but did Sirius care? She had never even seen the siblings speak in public before. Still she couldn't imagine him at not at least trying to talk some sense into Regulus.

"I'm sure he does Celia. But Regulus is a Black through and through, they live for blood purity" Marlene reminded her "I doubt Sirius would be able to change his mind about that."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I realize that Sirius and Celia's relationship is going slow, but she really is torn between the two men. Don't worry things are going to heat up in the next few chapters. Please review?**


	9. Not Again

**Oh my Gosh 9 reviews! That was amazing, thank you so much. I do love me some reviews:) Anyway as I am trapped inside due to a blizzard I figured I would upload a new chapter for you. Here it is! **

**Not Again**

She saw Sirius the next morning at breakfast and noticed his abnormally sullen appearance. His robes were mussed; his hair un-brushed and his face had a day's worth of stubble. He was seated a few people down from her and was quietly pushing his food around his plate while the other Marauders chatted away.

Was he worried about his brother she wondered?

She made a note to ask him if he was okay once they were in the potions room. Something had to be seriously wrong with him if he was ignoring his looks, Sirius was conceited and haughty, something was wrong indeed.

Celia walked into the dungeon for potions and to her surprise Sirius was there before her, something that never happened. She slid into the seat next to him and he briefly acknowledged her with a look but said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked "You seem upset."

"I'm fine." He said curtly and turned back straight ahead.

He was obviously not fine, but she wasn't sure if she should push him for an answer or not. She decided to let it go for then but ask him again when they began the practical part of their lesson.

When they began their Draught of living death potion Sirius went to grab the ingredients as she set up the cauldron and tools. He came back and threw the wormwood and sopophorous beans onto the table angrily, though still refused to speak.

"Sirius, something is clearly wrong." She said grabbing his wrist gently.

Sirius had a horrible temper, the last time she had seen him that angry McNair had ended up in the hospital wing for a week and Sirius was an inch away from expulsion. So Celia was more than a little worried.

He looked startled when she touched him but quickly regained a flat affect.

"It's nothing, not that you care anyway." He said as he pulled away from her and began violently chopping up a bean.

He was so moody sometimes. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or angry about something else and just taking it out on her.

"You're my friend, of course I care. Is this about your brother?" she asked cautiously sensing this might be a sensitive subject for him. He set his jaw tight and looked at her coldly "I don't have a brother." He said and continued to chop roughly sending juice and bits of beans all over the floor.

So he must be upset about Regulus.

"I'm sorry" she told him not knowing what else to say.

She was an only child and never had to deal with sibling problems. However, she couldn't imagine it would be pleasant finding out your baby brother was a Death Eater. He didn't respond, just pursed his lips and kept on chopping. He had moved onto the wormwood by this point. She was about to add the water to the cauldron when she hear him shout.

"Fuck!" Sirius yelled and she turned around quickly to see thick red blood squirting everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Celia cried out frantically and grabbed the cloth that the tools were resting on to cover his bleeding fingers.

A few of the girls were screaming and she looked over at Peter noticing he was an odd shade of green. She was searching the room for Slughorn as James and Remus were making their way across the room to help their bleeding friend. Sirius was continuing his cursing, when Slughorn teetered into the room huffing and yelled at him to get to the hospital wing. Celia, who was still pressing the cloth tight against his hand, went with him.

"Sirius if I move this cloth and your fingers come off with it, I'm going to die." She said as they walked quickly up the stairs to see Madam LeFroy.

Sirius laughed in pain "I'm sorry this is so traumatizing for you" he told her sarcastically.

They made it to the hospital wing with all appendages intact as far as she could tell. "Mr. Black what have you done to yourself this time?" asked Madam Lefroy the aging medi- witch.

"Knife accident" She explained as she removed the cloth so LeFroy could assess the damage.

Celia almost vomited when she saw Sirius's hand, and tried to hide her horror so as not to freak him out. His pointer and middle finger were attached, but just barely. Only bloody sinew and skin was holding them together.

"Oh shit" Sirius said with a paling face as he looked at his mangled hand.

"It'll be fine" Celia assured him and hoped she was right.

Madam LeFroy quickly grabbed some dittany and poured it over the wound. His skin and bones instantly began to fuse back together, until all that was left of the carnage was a bright red scar. Sirius began to flex his fingers as if nothing had happened and the knot in Celia's stomach began to untangle at once.

She then turned to Celia "are you alright?" LeFroy asked looking down at Celia's hands.

Celia looked at her confused but then she looked down at herself. Her hands and robes were soaked in Sirius's blood.

"I'm not hurt, this is all him" Celia told her pointing at Sirius. The witch told her to wash her hands and she went to write an excuse for Sirius and Celia to be out of class. "I better not catch some disease from this." She told him smiling as she washed off his blood turning the sink red.

"I think you'll be safe" he told her.

Madam LeFroy insisted Sirius stay in the hospital wing for a few hours so she could make sure he was alright and everything was healed properly. Celia sat and talked to him while his bed was being readied.

"SO what made you so pissed that you chopped your fingers off?" she asked him lightly.

She knew Sirius well enough to realize he hid his emotions in humor and anger. Therefore to find out what was bothering him she would come at him from that angle.

"I'm sure Lily told you about the meeting she and Mooney walked in on." He said to her bitterly. She had suspected that was what his foul mood was about.

"Yes, your brother was there." Celia responded "I thought that was what it might be."

Sirius shook his head yes as he rubbed his sore hand then slumped a little.

"I should have made more of an effort to talk to him" he told her guiltily. "As soon as he was sorted into Slytherin I wrote him off as just like the rest of my family."

She can't say she would have done any different, after all being a Black and a Slytherin had certain connotations. Being an evil wizard was one of them.

"It's not your fault" Celia assured him "Even Snape joined them, and he was best friends with Lily."

Something about the Death Eaters must have had a pull for the Slytherins; some promise of glory for the overly ambitious group.

"He idolized me when we were kids, and I have barely said three words to him in the past year." Sirius said shamefully.

She doubted they had much in common to talk about, Quidditch maybe. Still they were still brothers; they grew up together there had to be something.

"It's not too late. Try talking to him about it; see if you can change his mind." She suggested as Sirius hopped into the freshly made bed, before wishing him a speedy recovery before returning to potions.

* * *

The class was practically over so Slughorn gave them both an essay to write about the draught of living death, to which Celia protested "Sirius practically amputated his hand!" she argued. "His fingers were literally dangling by skin!"

She tried to demonstrate by flopping her fingers about, but Slughorn just shrugged unapologetically "Mr. Black should be more careful next time."

Sometimes she literally thought Slughorn hated her. Had Sirius returned with her, she was sure they would have been given no such assignment.

After potions Celia had a free period, she was walking to the Library to curl up with a good romance novel, but stopped to use the bathroom first. When she entered she immediately heard someone sobbing hysterically, a break-up most likely. She quietly walked over to check on the poor girl.

There, in the far left stall, was Michelle Timmons crying her bloody eyes out. Celia had never really spoken to her before, although she had witnessed her shagging Sirius so perhaps she had more familiarity with the girl than others. Michelle realized she had been found out and quickly grabbed some tissue to dry her eyes, then stood and straightened herself.

"What's wrong?" Celia asked. Crying made her heart hurt and she felt like she had to help her with whatever it was. Michelle looked desperately at Celia

"I'm pregnant" She said miserably and then broke down into tears.

Oh Shit.

She was not expecting that one. How the hell was she supposed to help with this situation?

She did the only thing she could think of and hugged her. Celia didn't even know what she would do if it were her, and it could have very easily been her if she wasn't so ridiculously thorough with her contraceptive potion. She was surprised that Michelle had opened up so quickly; it was something she would have kept hidden until the last possible moment.

"Have you told the father?" Celia asked carefully.

And then it hit her that the father could very well be Sirius, and her stomach knotted up in panic. Michelle sobbed harder her mascara running down her face; this was obviously a sensitive subject. "I don't know who it is. It could be 3 different people"

Damn, Michelle really did get around, she was kind of stunned actually; the girl really did seem innocent. Celia once again wondered why she was spilling her secret to her, but just figured that she caught her at a vulnerable moment and there was no one else.

"Oh, well…that's okay. I'm sure Madam LeFroy can help you figure that out." Celia assured her.

This was certainly a predicament. But, once they knew how far along she was, they would be able to find out when conception occurred and then which man was present for it.

"I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen?" Michelle asked with a scratchy and defeated voice and clung tightly to Celia.

Celia could have told her to be more careful, she could have told her she shouldn't have slept with so many guys, but she didn't. That would have done the situation no good; it was far too late for advice like that. So instead she just tried to calm her down and attempted to talk her into visiting the hospital wing. Michelle finally agreed to let LeFroy check her out if Celia would stay with her and Celia assured her she would.

Sirius was still in the hospital wing when the two girls arrived. He looked at the two perplexed as to why they came in together when they had never hung out before. Celia just smiled and waved and Michelle looked as if she might be sick. Whether it was morning sickness or fear was yet to be determined.

* * *

"Back again Ms. Kennedy?" LeFroy asked Celia when they walked into her office where she was sitting behind her desk going over a medical book. "Yes" Celia replied as she shut the door behind her to keep Sirius out of the conversation, but she saw him straining his neck to peer in. "What can I help you with?" The wrinkled old witch asked closing her book and standing.

She could see why Michelle was dreading talking to LeFroy, she doubted the woman would remember what it was like to be a hormone crazed teenager. "Well, it's not me that needs anything, it's Michelle." Celia said pointing to the silent girl next to her. Madam LeFroy nodded and looked over to Michelle waiting for an explanation.

She looked up pathetically "I'm pregnant" she whispered to LeFroy and both girls braced themselves for a tongue lashing, but it never came. Madam LeFroy did not look angry, in fact her face held more sympathy than anything else.

"I'll give you a test to make sure" LeFroy told Michelle as if this happened all the time and went to grab something out of her stores.

She came back and handed Michelle a jar of liquid "Take this into the bathroom and pee in it; if it turns purple you're expecting." Michelle took to jar and looked back at Celia in terror and closed the bathroom door.

Celia knew she was hoping that she had been mistaken, maybe just gained some weight and skipped a period. But the sob from behind the old door to the bathroom told her this was not so. Michelle came out holding a jar of bright purple liquid and Madam LeFroy sighed and went to hug her.

"I don't know who the father is" Michelle cried with her face buried in the witch's robes.

"Oh, don't worry about that, all we need is a few drops of their blood. We put it into this potion" Madam LeFroy said shaking the jar of pee, nauseating Celia in the process, "If it turns yellow than they are the father."

Celia noted that the person who invented this potion must have been very color orientated and wondered if muggles had stolen this idea for their own pregnancy tests.

"Who are the candidates?" the Mediwitch asked Michelle. Celia was interested to know this as well but Michelle looked reluctant to say.

"I won't say anything" Celia promised and nodded her on.

She took a deep breath and then listed the names off very quickly "Sirius Black, Gaspard Shingleton and Gideon Prewitt."

Celia's mouth flew open at the last name though she probably shouldn't have been surprised. Gideon Prewitt? She knew Mrs. Prewitt well enough to know if Gideon knocked some girl up all hell was going to break loose. Celia hadn't even known that Gideon slept around, although he was Fabian's twin he was considerably more low key and secretive about his goings on.

At that point the door to the office burst open and a panic stricken Sirius came flying in. Apparently he had been listening outside the door and was more than slightly anxious about the prospects of becoming a 16 year-old father.

"What the fuck Michelle?" Sirius roared "Why didn't you take the contraceptive potion?"

Michelle looked miserable and on the verge of tears. Celia knew she had enough to deal with without Sirius flipping out on her. Celia stood and blocked Sirius from coming any closer the pregnant girl.

"Chill out Sirius" Celia instructed assertively "Don't make this any worse by being an ass."

"Mr. Black" LeFroy said calmly "I'll need a few drops of your blood" And held out a small needle to prick his finger with.

"I can't have a kid" Sirius looked around the room desperately not allowing LeFroy anywhere near him. "Michelle all you had to do was swallow a goddamn potion. You couldn't even do that? Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" He shouted angrily.

Timmons looked extremely hurt by his comment and Celia could not believe Sirius was acting so out of line. Hadn't he ever heard of wrap it before you tap it? Her pregnancy was possibly just as much his fault as Michelle's.

"That's enough Mr. Black" Madam LeFroy said harshly and with authority and Sirius shut up and sat down in the chair with his head in his hands.

Celia knew he had to be scared, but wasn't that what being a Gryffindor was all about? Being scared but still manning up and doing the right thing. Sirius seemed to remember this and grudgingly held out his hand for Madam LeFroy.

"You should have come earlier Michelle." Celia told her trying to stay neutral "I was covered in Black's blood from a potions incident."

That seemed like lifetimes ago. She hoped within her heart of hearts that Sirius was not the father of the child. That might out a damper on their strange and budding relationship. Would Sirius get together with Michelle for the baby's sake? Would Michelle even keep the baby? While she was going over this in her head Sirius's blood had been taken and added to the potion.

The room waited a moment and then Madam LeFroy spoke "You're not the father Mr. Black" Sirius let out a loud sigh of relief and Celia began to breathe again.

Michelle had an unreadable look, Celia supposed it really didn't matter who the father was; they were all rich purebloods after all.

"Thank Merlin" Sirius said and then seemed to realize that he had been rather horrible to Michelle. "I'm sorry" he apologized to her "This clearly wasn't entirely your fault. I hope it all works out for you." With that said he left the women in the room.

Madam LeFroy assured Michelle she would call the two other possibilities to the hospital wing for testing. Once that information was known Michelle was to let her parents know about her pregnancy. Michelle wanted to keep the child. Luckily the timing was perfect because her due date was in July and they would be on holiday, so she wouldn't have to miss any school.

"Thank you Celia, you didn't have to do this for me." Michelle told her as they were leaving the office.

Celia nodded at her "Of course, us girls have to stick together after all." Michelle smiled sadly at her "you won't say anything, will you?" she asked fearfully. It wasn't like the whole school wouldn't know soon enough but Celia promised to keep her mouth shut all the same. Michelle left the hospital wing looking slightly better than when she had went in and Celia went to speak with Sirius who was still in the bed nursing his hand.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed. "So you've had a bit of a trying day." He looked at her like she was not funny "What do you mean? I found out my brother is a Death Eater, had a pregnancy scare and almost cut my fingers off all in the span of 12 hours, just a normal day in the life of Sirius Black." He said sarcastically bout pouted as well.

She laughed at him "stop feeling sorry for yourself, it doesn't suit you. It could be worse anyway, you're not the father and the fingers are still attached." She said grabbing his hand and inspecting it.

"It had to be you to bring her up here?" he asked as if disbelieving his terrible luck as he threw himself back onto the pillow.

"I found her crying in the toilets, I wasn't going to just leave her. And what do mean exactly by 'it had to be me?"

He smiled at her mischievously "I was trying to be on my best behavior for you." He admitted. "I didn't want you to think of me as some bastard impregnating all of Hogwarts."

She sighed heavily "Sirius I'm well aware of your reputation. I caught you shagging Michelle in an abandoned classroom remember?" He gave her a half smile and shrugged.

The image of the two of them was burned into her brain and a jealousy arose in her stomach whenever she recalled it. But why on earth was Sirius trying to be good for her? It then dawned on her that he was still trying to win her over, although he was being much more covert about it.

* * *

Two weeks later Sirius and Celia were in the room of requirement working on their potion. She had been telling him that Shingleton had been found out as Michelle's baby's daddy and was not taking the news so well. Sirius did not appear to be listening and his gaze was aligned with her chest.

"Black will you stop looking at my tits and help me with this project!" Celia shouted and smacked Sirius on the arm. He gave a lopsided grin that was far from apologetic.

"Sorry Love." He winked. Celia rolled her eyes and went back to her essay. She could feel his stare burning on her and began to fidget under the intense gaze.

"What?" She dared to ask him, looking up.

He didn't look away or try to hide the fact that he had been staring at her.

"Damn his cockiness" she thought to herself. Any other self- respecting teenage boy would have pretended he had been zoning off or some other equally as false excuse, but not Sirius, no he was brash and had way too much Gryffindor courage for that.

"Just enjoying the scenery Celia" He responded arrogantly. So much for his covert attempts at winning her over. She just giggled uncomfortably and shook her head. "We need to get this done, it's due next week." Celia remarked pointing to the parchment in front of her.

Sirius shook his head in agreement and they began to devise their potion to cure Lycanthropy. It was the night of the full moon; so Sirius had skipped a night with the Marauders, doing whatever the hell they did to work on it with her.

"I think we should add the Rue before the Dragon's blood" Sirius told her going over their notes.

"Are you insane? That will un-stabilize everything, I don't want to be blown up by this potion." She retorted. She knew he was a risk taker but this crossed the line.

He looked at her intently "Oh come on live a little Celia, I think this will work."

"That's what I'm trying to do Sirius…live." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a pussy" he said dismissing her opinion and tossed the rue into the bubbling cauldron. As soon as the root hit the liquid, the potion began sizzling and spitting violently. It was turning a nasty shade of green.

"See I told you… you fucked it up!" Celia accused Sirius.

But he was not listening because he was watching the potion. At the very moment Celia's sentence ended Sirius tackled and threw himself on top of her, knocking the air from her lungs. She was pinned beneath him and bewildered by his actions while trying to regain her breath when the potion exploded. There was a loud noise like thunder and then sticky green goo coating the walls and ceiling of the room of requirement.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he pulled himself off her a little so he could see her face although his body still pinned her to the ground.

"I'm fine, except for my crushed lungs. I told you the rue was a bad idea." She said trying to push him off of her.

he barked a laugh at her and shrugged "so it was."

He refused to move off of her and she was getting uncomfortable, physically and mentally. She knew their feelings for each other were not exactly platonic and his proximity to her was not helping her to ignore that fact.

"Sirius, get off" she instructed him. He paused for a moment as if contemplating his next course of action and then removed himself from her, grabbing her hand to help her up.

As soon as she was standing, he reached out and wiped some stray potion off her forehead. Celia looked up at him as he touched her and saw his normally cold grey eyes alight and burning. She never knew that fire could make you freeze but it did. She couldn't move or think as he held her chin and bent his head down slowly and cautiously pressed his lips to hers.

Not again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are wonderful! **


	10. Temptation

**Thanks for reading and the reviews, I know I'm terrible for leaving off at that point, hopefully this will make up for it. It is a tiny bit smutty, just to warn you, although that's probably what you were after all along;) **

**Temptation**

_as she was standing, he reached out and wiped some stray potion off her forehead. Celia looked up at him as he touched her and saw his normally cold grey eyes alight and burning. She never knew that fire could make you freeze but it did. She couldn't move or think as he held her chin and bent his head down slowly and cautiously pressed his lips to hers._

_Not again._

* * *

As soon as they touched a current of ecstasy ripped through her body and so she let him continue when she should have pushed him away. He took her lack of pulling away as encouragement and kissed her softly, as if asking permission to go on after each one.

After a few moments of shock she couldn't stay still any longer and began to respond to his mouth and the kiss became wanton and feverish. Their lips were flying madly over one another's, each other's taste becoming an addiction.

Sirius pulled her down onto the velvet sofa and he placed his hand behind her neck, his tongue flickered against hers and bit down teasingly on her bottom lip. Without breaking their searing kiss, he lay her down and positioned himself on top of her, his knee resting between her thighs. His hands began to wander over her arms and torso and caressing the underside of her breasts through her robes.

The fabric of her bra stretched across her chest as her nipples became taut and she heard herself let out a small and unintentional moan into his mouth as his fingers traveled over her skin; how could a touch bring her such wonderful agony? He pulled away from her mouth and began to suck lightly on her neck; she could feel the hardness of his need on her leg as she writhed underneath him and clawed at his back in a frenzy.

Celia's mind was both racing and going in slow motion all at once, the undulating desire she felt was growing stronger by the second and there was not even one thought of Fabian in her brain, until a loud crackle from the fireplace dragged her unwillingly back into reality. Her heavily lidded eyes flew open in astonishment at herself and she pushed him off startled.

Both were panting, gasping for air, his lips were red and swollen and the taste of him was still on her tongue; a reminder of what had just transpired. She stared into his fathomless eyes for a brief moment before the realization of what had just happened began to really sink in. Her stomach was twisted and with guilt and she tried to bolt.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked breathless and trying to stop her from leaving.

He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back towards him.

"This is wrong" Celia said and got up quickly, shook herself free of him and made for the door.

She knew she would let this go too far if she didn't leave now, he enticed her, she couldn't keep refusing him.

Right as she reached for the door knob; a blue light whizzed by her and she heard the lock click. She turned around abruptly in protest but her mouth refused to make a sound and her stomach fluttered as Sirius came striding towards her.

He slammed his hands against the door, on either side of her head. She was trapped, sort of panicking. Sirius stared her directly in the eyes, his jaw set tight as if daring her to do something and brought his lips just centimeters away from hers. She could feel his warm breath mingling with her own and it made her core ache with anticipation.

"Let me go" She demanded softly and unconvincingly, as she looked down, breaking eye contact with him.

She knew if she looked at him there was no possible way she could tell him no. Sirius brought his hand to her face and tilted her head back up to meet his eyes, blazing, lust filled. He held onto her chin and brushed his thumb sensually across her bottom lip.

"You don't really want to go" He told her forcefully.

She felt the familiar pull in her chest; he made her want him so badly. And he was right, she didn't really want to go, at least her body didn't. Her body was yearning and longing for him to touch her, to have his warm, rough hands moving all over her skin. She only wished her conscience would allow stay here and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her.

Celia was still pushed against the door, and Sirius moved his hand from her lips down to trace her jaw and run his fingertips across her neck. She was breathing hard and uneven, whether from excitement or anxiety she wasn't sure. Everywhere his fingers had been a delicious fire followed, but the thought of consequences trailed shortly after.

"Stop trying to seduce me Sirius, it won't work." She managed to tell him, as panic began to take over her.

He didn't seem alarmed, just cocked his head and smirked at her.

"Won't it?" and bent down and pressed his warm lips to the pulse point on her neck.

Celia let out a small gasp at the sensation, and felt him smile at her reaction. Her mind was becoming cloudy, and her vision drowsy. Was this actually happening? The adrenaline was coursing through her body like mad as he placed his mouth all around her throat and collar bone, her stomach jolting at each contact. How was she supposed to think when he was doing this?

* * *

"You're a bastard." She told him with slight venom, he knew exactly what he was doing to her but he just snickered

"And you're a tease." He replied and continued to assault her with an arsenal of kisses.

She had to talk herself out of him and quick. I have a boyfriend who I love, she told herself trying to believe her thoughts as best she could.

Celia was still pushed against the door; he was pressed up against her so close that she could feel his heart pounding. Her head was tilted back to allow him easy access to her neck, but somehow she came to her senses.

"I'm not cheating on Fabian." Celia said firmly, trying to convince herself in the process.

Sirius pulled back a little and looked at her innocently "I want you to leave him.

He surprised her by this; when Sirius had begun this, she assumed he had just wanted a fling, yet here he was a few weeks later telling her to leave her boyfriend for him. Her face must have given her shock away because he immediately began to rationalize his suggestion.

"You wouldn't keep coming here with me, if everything was perfect with Prewitt. You know what I want Celia." He said in a low and rough voice.

She knew he wanted her, but was it a strong enough feeling for her to give up her current relationship? Two years and a first love thrown away for Sirius Black the notorious womanizer? Her mind told her she was being stupid for even thinking it as an option, but her body and maybe her heart told her to shove her tongue back into his mouth.

The lighting in the room of requirement was growing dimmer, casting dark shadows over him. She couldn't deny his appeal; he wasn't the most sought after guy in Hogwarts for no reason. She looked at him in silence for a moment, admiring his strong features, and careless hair in the half light.

Heat and electricity coming off of them in torrents; they had undeniable chemistry although she had spent quite a while trying to convince herself otherwise. If she didn't get out of this situation soon all would be lost.

"You are only doing this because you and Fabian have some sort of ridiculous feud; I'm not dumb Sirius I know what this is about." Celia accused.

The Black-Prewitt rivalry was legendary, though no one was quite sure what exactly had started it. However she did know that If Sirius got Fabian's girl it would mean that he had won. It would be a huge slap in the face for Fabian.

"Did you ever notice that I never had a problem with Prewitt until 4th year? Right around the same time you started dating him actually." Sirius asked, raising a black eyebrow. "Come on love, I've liked you since 2nd year, I thought it was obvious."

Shit.

* * *

Celia was still trapped at the door and he now had wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into him. She thought back for a moment attempting to find a time the two men had fought before she started dating Fabian. There were none. She searched his face frantically with her eyes for some hint of a lie.

He was right; Sirius and Fabian had gotten along fine until 4th year, but she refused to believe she was truly the cause of all that chaos. All the duels, fist fights, arguments, detentions were all because of her?

Celia looked away from him again, closing her eyes and refusing to give in or believe what he was telling her. Sirius sighed heavily as he began to get frustrated.

"Why do you come here Celia?" He demanded, gently grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. His eyes were a strange mix of coldness and flickering candlelight.

"I don't know. I don't know! You tempt me on purpose, I know you do. I shouldn't come here but I always do, and then I hate myself for it"

He dropped her chin and bit his lip "Of course, I tempt you on purpose" He shouted grabbing her shoulders and slammed his lips into hers. The moment they made contact a tingling fire ripped through her blood, and she moved her lips with his. He kissed her hard and feral, it was full of passion and want, so different than the way Fabian kissed her.

She had meant for the kiss to end quickly but found herself pulling him in closer and allowing his tongue to tease hers.

This was why she had been coming.

Sirius, once more dragged his hands all over her, grabbing and scraping at her robes, sliding them up her thighs. Celia had her hands tangled up in his hair and her nails dug into his neck egging him on.

He moved from her lips back down to her neck grazing his teeth along her collar bone.

"You have no idea the things I could do to you." He said in a deep and velvet voice before lightly sucking and nipping at her sensitive skin.

Celia let out a small moan; she thought about all the things he could do to her, and how she wanted him too, all the times she had woken up from some licentious dream, panting hard, panties damp, her head reeling with the scent of him.

Sirius' hands traveled up to her lacey panties and he began to move his fingers underneath them. His rough fingers on her wet sensitive flesh shocked her back into reality and only then, did it finally hit her, what they were about to do. She had let things go way too far.

"Stop" Celia yelled she pushed him off and attempted to slap him but he caught her arm and held it still.

"Please? Come on love, Please?" he begged and she almost gave in, but this wasn't right. She managed to break free and pushed him away from her.

"I have a boyfriend! Oh my God Sirius! Why are you trying to make me do this?" She shouted frantically at a very aggravated looking Sirius.

She grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor and tried the door again, it was still locked. She made to pull out her wand but Sirius stopped her. He moved back towards her grabbing her arms trying to calm her down and make her stay.

"Celia. Celia! Will you calm down?" He tried to kiss her again, perhaps hoping to pick up where they left off, but he was pushed away again.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him and finally managed to unlock the door. She got it open a crack before Sirius reached over her and slammed it closed. She was frightened for a moment not knowing what he might do, he was a Black after all and his eyes held a glint that reminded her of his cousin Bellatrix. He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned in close. "I know you want this." He whispered in a seductive tone.

"I'm going to have you Celia, one way or another; you're going to be mine and I don't give a damn if Prewitt doesn't like it." He said dangerously before kissing her violently and then letting go of the door.

She looked at him for a moment before she bolted out of the room, hearing the door slam behind her and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

She ran all the way there, praying to Merlin she wouldn't be caught by Filch. It was after midnight, she would be in deep shit if she were found. She cursed Sirius and his damn cloak which kept him out of trouble while sneaking around the castle.

Celia spouted out the password to the fat lady and as soon as the portrait opened up she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Her roommates all appeared to be sleeping but she knew Lily wouldn't mind if she woke her up to talk about such a dire situation.

Celia flung Lily's curtains open and jumped onto her bed and then muttered a silencing spell so Marlene didn't wake.

"Lily wake up" Celia yelled and shook her friend awake. Lily rolled over disoriented.

"What's the matter, are you alright?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eye.

Celia shook her head no. "I cheated on Fabian; I almost had sex with Sirius." She said so quickly it took Lily a moment to process.

Lily's green eyes grew wide. "What? What happened?"

Celia told the story.

"I've been meeting Sirius in the room of requirement. We never did anything before, well, he kissed me once, but other than that we just talked and worked on our potion, but I knew he liked me."

Lily smacked Celia on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Lily was a very moral girl as Celia always knew that kissing Sirius Black wasn't exactly the right thing to do when one has a boyfriend. Even though it had always been fairly innocent in the physical sense, it was never truly innocent.

"I don't know Lily; I guess I knew you wouldn't agree with it and I didn't want the guilt trip. Also I didn't want Fabian finding out." Celia explained miserably.

"Well, I don't think it was a smart idea but I wouldn't have told anyone" Lily said sounding somewhat offended in the lack of trust.

"I'm sorry Lils, I know it is just such a weird situation." Celia explained. "So anyway we stated off just doing homework and talking, but then it was flirting and then it was him professing his feeling for me."

Lily looked surprised. "What feelings?" she asked.

"He told me he had liked me since 2nd year and hated that I was with Fabian. I told him I was sorry but Fabian and I were together and that wasn't going to change."

"When did this start?" Lily asked suspiciously. "I thought you two have been acting really weird even for yourselves."

It sounded bad in her head so she was sure Lily would have words. "That was at least a month ago." Celia said quickly and Lily's mouth dropped open.

"That long? But you've still been seeing him after he kissed you."

Celia shrugged "I know, it's bad but we had the assignment and I really do like him. Oh and Sirius told me the only reason he hates Fabian is because I date him." She knew Lily would think that was romantic and she was right because her friend smiled at that statement. She thought it was kind of romantic herself.

"So why did you run in here like a mad woman, and what do you mean you almost had sex with him?" Lily asked warily.

"Things just got a little out of hand tonight. I wanted him so bad Lily, but then I snapped back into reality and realized what I was doing, and so I stopped him." Celia told her leaving out some of the juicy details.

She got a glazed over look in her eyes and a goofy smile as she remembered the night's events; Lily noticed and glared disapprovingly.

"I don't know what to do Lils."

Lily sighed "You should do what you feel is right, but don't just go running off with Sirius because he gives you a little attention." She advised.

Celia had been thinking about this situation for weeks. Sirius made her feel a way that Fabian never had. She was excited to see him, excited for what his presence did to her body. He made her feel wanted, to the 9th degree.

But then again she had to remember that this was Sirius Black, Man Whore of Hogwarts, for real that was his official title given to him in 4th year. Did he really want her or was he just trying to make Fabian look like an ass? How could she be sure he wasn't stringing other girls along just like this?

"Do you really like him, that much, enough to give up everything with Fabian? If yes than go for it, I'll support you. But remember it is Black we're talking about." Lily told her.

Celia was comforted by Lily's sort of acceptance of the situation.

Celia had a lot of thinking to do, was she willing to give up almost two years of a good relationship? But Fabian never lit her fire the way Sirius did and just because nothing bad ever happened did not necessarily mean it was good. It was rather boring, actually. Sirius was dangerous and exciting, but probably not the smartest choice for a boyfriend.

"I have to sleep on it I think" Celia said getting off Lily's bed. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Sure Celia, just make sure you're happy okay?" Lily told her before rolling over to go back to sleep.

* * *

**I told you this story would be heating up:) Thanks for reading it, and please review and let me know what you thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody: I wanted to say thanks for reading this and for reviewing, you are all wonderful and too kind. Here is Chapter 11! **

* * *

**Monogamy isn't Natural**

Celia awoke the next morning groggy and tired, she had barely slept and when she did she was plagued with dreams of Sirius and Fabian. She knew she really shouldn't be complaining, how many girls had to choose between some of the most attractive guys in school.

But she knew in her choosing, someone would inevitably be hurt, and she really hated to hurt anyone. So she rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and makeup and went down to breakfast. She was early but there were still a number of students sitting at the table. Marlene and Lily were looking bright and chipper as she went to sit by them.

"You look like hell" Marlene said bluntly.

Celia laughed at her."Thanks for your honesty Marlene."

Marlene just shrugged and shoved some toast into her mouth. Celia did feel like crazy hell.

"Are you alright?" Lily her more sympathetic friend asked.

"Mmhmm, I'm just sleepy." She reassured her and loaded up her plate with French toast. Lily and Marlene were busy chatting away about something, but Celia wasn't paying them any mind as she was lost in her thoughts about what to do about two certain Gryffindors pining for her affections.

She was in a daze and didn't hear Gideon join them or Fabian come up behind her and so when he sat down and pecked her on the cheek she gasped and jumped out of her skin.

Fabian laughed at her "Why so jumpy today?" he asked as he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal.

She hated oatmeal, it was bland and had the weirdest texture and it annoyed her when he ate it. She doubted Sirius would eat oatmeal; he seemed more like a bacon and eggs, or at least beans and toast kind of guy.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." she told him. He just nodded and continued to eat.

Gideon was sitting next to Marlene and was looking nervous "Marlene?" Gideon asked, and she turned to look at him. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

Celia bit her lip hard trying not to giggle like the schoolgirl she was. Marlene's cheeks grew red but her smile was from ear to ear.

"Sure, Gideon, I'll go with you." She tried to say as calmly as possible though it was obvious to her friends just how excited she was.

Celia was excited for her but she would have to give Marlene "the talk" before the date. After all Gideon had been one of the potential baby daddies for Michelle's kid. And she was kind of disappointed Lupin hadn't asked Marlene first, she had been rooting for him.

She looked over at Lily to gage her reaction to the situation, but saw that she was not looking at Celia but staring intently at the door to the great hall. Celia followed her line of sight and saw Black and Potter plus Remus and Peter causing a commotion as they walked in for breakfast. Her stomach did a flip flop and the room grew hot and tense as they strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down a few feet from the girls. Sirius winked at her as he took his seat and she glared at him for daring to do so.

She was hoping Fabian had not seen that move, but luck was never on her side. Fabian threw his arm around Celia possessively and glared at Sirius in distaste "Find your own girl, Black." He growled. Celia looked over at Lily for help but she was just staring at the scene waiting to see what would go down. They had fought over much smaller things than Sirius throwing her a wink.

"I prefer yours, actually" Sirius said arrogantly.

Oh shit, that'll do it.

* * *

And it did.

"Outside Black, now." Fabian demanded standing up. Fabian was a very structured and proper person, this continued over in his dealings with fights and arguments.

"Why not right here Prewitt? Sirius asked gesturing to the great hall "Afraid of detention? Or that your girlfriend will see you lose?"

Fabian's eyes burned with anger and he picked up the heavy gold goblet full of Pumpkin juice and threw it directly at Sirius' head. It was kind of a bitch move in Celia's opinion. Sirius had played far too much Quidditch to actually be hit by the goblet, but as he knocked it away his robes were soaked in sticky orange pumpkin juice.

All the chattering and clanging in the great hall ceased; everyone loved to watch Sirius and Fabian go at it and they waited with baited breath to see who would make the first move.

Sirius stood livid, glaring at Fabian for a moment as if wondering whether to use wands or fists. Fists won and he lunged at Fabian knocking him to the floor, punching him in the face once they were down. Sirius got a few good punches in before Fabian was able to throw Sirius off of him and begin to hit back. All the students from the other houses crowded around the Gryffindor table trying to get a glimpse of the action before a teacher or prefect broke it up.

Gideon started hurling insults at Potter about Sirius and unfortunately Potter, if nothing else was an extremely loyal friend. The bespectacled boy drew his wand and threw a conjunctivitis curse at Fabian's red haired twin causing his eyes to swell up pink and oozing. As Gideon could no longer see, he just began shooting hexes any which way he could hoping to hit James Potter although he only did once, the rest hit the crowd of onlookers.

Marlene was just watching and egging them on, as was Peter. Lily and Celia were yelling at them both to knock it off, and Remus the other house prefect was looking unsure of what to do.

"Remus, do something!" Celia screeched pointing to the two boys wrestling on the ground "You're his friend!"

The boy finally came to his senses and decided it was probably better that he keep Sirius and James out of detention. Just as Remus was making his way over to Sirius to pull him off Fabian; McGonagall burst into the Great Hall.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" She yelled in her thick Scottish accent.

The crowd parted so she could see what all the commotion was about, and as soon as she realized that four of her star pupils were in another brawl she took out her wand and shot a separating spell at them.

Sirius, Potter, Gideon and Fabian both flung back away from each other and into the crowd, knocking some of them down in the process.

"I have never seen such a display of disrespect in the Great Hall!" McGonagall shouted.

Although everyone knew she had, the last time Sirius and Fabian had fought in the Great Hall. However that duel had been during dinner; maybe fighting during breakfast was doubly as disrespectful?

"What am I going to do with you four? Can't you at least be civil? I am so disappointed in you. 50 points from Gryffindor!" She finished and the Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins looked quite content. "You all have detention every night for the rest of the week. My office 7 o'clock. Everyone who was hit with a jinx go see Madam LeFroy in the Hospital wing." McGonagall turned with her Emerald robes flowing behind her and took her place at the head table.

Celia went over to help and yell at Fabian. "Was this really necessary?" She asked her boyfriend as she fixed his broken nose.

She looked over to see Potter helping Black to his feet and handing him a napkin to stop his bleeding lip. Marlene went over to Gideon and muttered the counter curse for Conjunctivitis.

"He disrespected you and me, Celia. I couldn't just let him get away with it." Fabian explained as if it was the most necessary thing in the world.

"He didn't disrespect me; he winked at me just to get a rise out of you and you know it." Celia argued in retort. This really had to end.

"Why don't you care that he winked at you, did you like it?" Fabian almost shouted. Celia rolled her eyes at her over jealous boyfriend.

"No Fabian, It just wasn't worth you getting detention over." She assured him.

But he had a point, she did like the fact that he winked at her. After all that had happened the previous night, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he still wanted her.

"It was worth it, trust me. I don't know how I'm going to leave you here next year knowing you'll have to deal with him every day on your own." Fabian said and kissed her on the head.

At one time it would have been a comforting and appreciated gesture, but now it was just patronizing. She was almost 17 for Merlin's sake, she could handle herself. Fabian was so overprotective, it bordered on Fabian kissed her she looked over at Sirius who was holding a wet napkin to his mouth and shooting daggers at Fabian with his eyes.

* * *

After all the chaos at breakfast, Celia had almost forgotten that she had potions at 8:30 and she would be late if she didn't run. She kissed Fabian on the cheek then grabbed Lily and Marlene and dragged them down to the dungeons.

"What the hell was that all about?" Marlene asked with a huge grin on her face. "You are so lucky; you have two of the most attractive blokes in the school fighting over you."

Lily gave Celia a knowing look.

"Marlene I'm not lucky, I'm cursed." Celia told her friend dramatically. "They're not really fighting over me anyway, they were fighting about me."

Marlene shrugged "same difference. And I have a sneaking suspicion that they were fighting over you."

The three girls entered the potions classroom and took their assigned seats. It then dawned on Celia that Sirius was her potions partner. She wasn't sure how she was going to face working with him after all that had transpired last night and that morning. Not to mention, their potion had exploded and now they would have to start completely over, which meant working together much more frequently.

She hoped Sirius had been injured badly enough to have endured a visit to the hospital wing, but as always she had no luck and the man came strutting into the classroom as if he had just won a war. He slid into the seat next to her and she tensed up at feeling him so close.

"Hello love." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath playing on her skin as Slughorn toddled into the room. Celia refused to talk to him or even look at him. He had caused her nothing but problems since taking an interest in her. She had thought she made herself clear that she didn't want him.

"Damn him!" She thought to herself, "how can he be so bloody…enticing?" Her thoughts wandered back to the night before and the feel of his hands roaming across her skin in the room of requirement. The memory of his lips on her mouth and neck had her breathless and perspiring in the middle of potions class.

"Ms. Kennedy. Ms. Kennedy" Slughorn called her name and drew her out of her daze. The class began to giggle somewhat at her lack of attention.

"Sorry Professor, what was the question?" Celia asked growing slightly pink. She could see Sirius smirking next to her. "I asked if you could tell me what the antidote for most poisons is." Slughorn asked again impatiently. Luckily Celia knew the answer "A bezoar, sir." She replied.

Slughorn nodded and turned back to the blackboard. Sirius slid her a note he had written on a spare piece of parchment.

**What were you thinking about? Last night maybe? **

Celia glared at him, of course she was thinking about last night, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She was going to play the ice queen. As long as he wasn't secretly an accomplished legilimens he would never know.

**In a way. I was thinking about how the hell we are going to get our potion in on time. **

She slid the paper back towards him and looked up to make sure Slughorn wasn't watching.

**All that happened and you're thinking about a bloody potion? **

He wrote her back. Clearly he had been thinking about the night before as well.

**You should be too; you're the one who ruined it. I really would rather not fail potions. **

Sirius kept his parchment after that, sighing loudly and rolling his eyes at her. She couldn't help it if she was trying to focus on her studies, or at least make him think she was. Celia was determined not to let Sirius, or Fabian have the upper hand in this matter. If they both wanted her so badly they would have to work for it.

So, right now Sirius was winning, but that didn't mean Fabian was out of the running. She had a lot of history with that boy, hell he had been her first everything, boyfriend, kiss, shag, everything. But maybe that was why she was so eager for something new, in the form of Sirius Black, two years with the same bloke got boring. Besides she was young shouldn't she take a chance, date around? Once again she was brought out of her thoughts only this time it was by Sirius and his left hand.

She had left her robe open and Sirius was now brushing his fingers up against her thigh. Her head shot towards him but he wasn't paying her any attention, just taking notes on whatever Slughorn happened to be preaching about. She looked around the room to check if anyone else could see that he was violating her under the table, no one seemed to notice.

She saw an arrogant smirk on his perfect face as he changed from fingers to his whole hand and moved towards the inside of her thighs.

Why was she not stopping this?

Her mind told her to stop him but her body screamed for her to let him continue. Celia's breathing was becoming labored and she could tell his was as well. He was having more and more difficulty concentrating on his notes and she could see light perspiration forming on his forehead and a bulge in his pants. Sirius kept moving further and further up her leg until his hand rested on the outside of her lace panties.

He was just beginning to thumb her through the fabric when she gasped slightly and grabbed his hand, stopping him. She moved his hand back down her leg and pushed it back onto his own lap. When she tried to pull her hand away and return to her schoolwork, he refused to let her go.

Sirius held onto her hand rubbed his thumb over her palm and of everything he had done this seemed the most wrong, the most intimate. He entwined his fingers with hers and held her hand on his lap. She was never more thankful that the dungeons were so dimly lit as in that moment. She was still breathing harder than normal from nervous excitement and she glanced back at Lily and Marlene who were sitting behind them Lily was looking at her with her green eyes wide.

"Shit" Celia thought "Lily saw something, hopefully just the handholding." Luckily after a few moments more the bell rang and class had ended. She ripped her hand away from Sirius and tried not to look at him as she packed up her things. Lily was quickly making her way over, but got held up by Slughorn trying to get her join that fucking Slug Club again. 'damn Slughorn' Celia silently cursed the bulbous man.

Sirius stood up; he was so close that his chest was pushed up against her arm. He was considerably taller than her, she only reached his shoulders and this made him slightly intimidating. He grabbed her wrist gently and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Meet me tonight in the room of requirement at 11"

She had no idea why she had agreed but she did. Celia looked him in the eye for the 1st time since the previous night and shook her head yes. He gave her a half smile before letting go of her and running over to catch up with the other Marauders. Lily finally managed to free herself from Slughorn and came bounding over.

"I saw what happened." Lily told her with a concerned look.

"What did you see?" Marlene asked coming up behind the girls.

Celia had really not wanted to get anyone involved in this, she had only told Lily because she couldn't keep it in any longer. But then she knew Marlene was a trustworthy person and wouldn't go running her mouth.

"Sirius fondling Celia under the table" Lily said as if it was nothing, a regular occurrence, as they walked out into the hall. They were the last ones out so they didn't worry about anyone eavesdropping.

"What!" Marlene yelled.

"Shhh" Lily and Celia both shushed her, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

"What?" Marlene asked this time more quietly. "Why didn't you stop him? What about Fabian?" Celia explained what had been going on between her and Sirius for the past few weeks.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Marlene screeched.

Celia apologized and was thankfully forgiven by her friend.

"So how far did you let him go up your skirt?" Lily asked her with a smirk on her pale face.

"I didn't let him go too far, Lils. I stopped him and that's when he held onto my hand like it was his bloody life line." Celia assured her.

She wasn't about to tell her friends that she was practically fingered in the middle of potions class. There were some things a girl kept secret and that was one of them.

"I knew he liked you" Marlene said knowingly "I knew all those fights with Fabian had to be about something." Lily still looked troubled by the whole idea of Celia and Sirius.

"What are you going to do about Fabian?" she asked quietly. "You can't keep meeting Black for midnight rendezvous while you're still dating Fabian, Celia"

Celia sighed, knowing Lily was absolutely right. She did not want to play the cheating whore, but she didn't want to hurt Fabian by breaking up with him either. It was such a difficult decision, but Sirius had been right before, she wouldn't keep agreeing to meet him if everything was fine with Fabian. "I don't know" She told them. She really had no idea.

Why was their society mongomous? It wasn't natural. She wanted both.

* * *

**There you are, hope you liked it:) Please review? **


	12. Promise of Passion

**Thank You a thousand times for the great reviews. I am so happy that you like this story and appreciate that you take the time to read it. With that said, just wanted to let you know that this chapter is lemony:) **

* * *

**Promise of Passion**

At 11:00 Celia walked up to the 7th floor and into the room of requirement. This was it, the moment of truth. As she entered she was slightly relieved to see that Sirius wasn't there yet; this gave her time to get her head on straight.

Celia plopped down on the overstuffed sofa and waited on baited breath for Sirius to arrive.

It was 11:30 and he was still not there. She was beginning to worry, at first she was hoping nothing had happened to him, then she got angry and realized he was standing her up. Maybe he was using her just to get revenge on Fabian, once he fondled her a little he was done.

At Midnight she was fed up and hurt so she stood up to leave, when finally after what seemed like eons the door opened and Sirius walked through.

"Where the hell were you?" she yelled at him "You put me through all this trouble and then you don't even show up! I don't even know why I stayed!"

She tried to barrel past him but he caught and stopped her from getting to the door. How dare he show up over an hour late!

He ran his hand through his dark hair "Wait, no don't' leave." He pleaded as she tried to struggle away from him.

"Let me free." She demanded yanking at her wrist.

"I'm sorry Celia, McGonagall kept us longer in detention that she usually does; we were cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing."

Disgusting, she hoped to Merlin he had washed his hands, but at least it was a plausible excuse.

"Whatever, fine" she dismissed it though still a little angry but she moved on. He let her arm go when it was clear she wasn't going to run.

"We need to talk about whatever this is" Celia motioned to each of them.

They clearly weren't dating, technically they were just kind of messing around, but what did that mean exactly.

Sirius had a cool desperation on his face "What do you want it to be?" He asked.

Not helpful Sirius, not helpful. She didn't know what she wanted, there in laid the problem. He must have noticed the confusion on her face.

"What are you worried about?" he asked in a curious tone.

There were a million things she was worried about; they had been keeping her up at night, messing with her appetite and generally fucking up her daily life. But she hesitated when explaining this to him.

"What are you worried about?" he asked again clearly wanting a sincere answer. She figured she might as well tell him everything.

"I'm worried that you're doing this just to piss of Fabian, I'm worried that we'll find out we don't work well together, I'm worried that you'll find someone else and ditch me, I'm worried that It'll kill Fabian if I break up with him, I'm worried that his sister will kill me if I break up with him…"

He stopped her there and laughed "Okay. You appear to have some anxiety issues." She glared at him. Of course she had anxiety issues.

"I'm not doing this to make Prewitt mad and we always got along so I don't see why we couldn't make things work." He rationalized.

Sirius had a way of talking her into things, it was a gift. "We can it slower Celia, see what happens, you don't have to leave him yet if you don't want."

Something told her he was just getting desperate, Sirius did not seem the type to play nice and share.

"What are you suggesting that we have an affair?" She asked rather astounded he had suggested it.

He seemed to struggle with something for a moment but then shook his head "It wouldn't be an affair, you're not married to the bloke. It would more just be exploring other options." He explained.

It sounded suspiciously like an affair to her.

But then he was right, she wasn't married to Fabian. It wasn't like she had to sleep with Sirius; she would just get to know him a little better and then decide if a relationship with him was worth losing the current one. But of course she wasn't stupid; she knew that she was rationalizing cheating on her boyfriend and she knew Sirius was being manipulative to get what he wanted.

But then what if he was better for her than Fabian? What if she stayed with Fabian and always regretted losing out on the promise of passion with Sirius. A quote popped into her head at that moment and it sealed her fate. "Better to regret the things you've done, than the ones you didn't do"

* * *

"Okay" She said quietly looking up at him "But no sex."

The smile that Sirius had when she had consented to his proposal faded slightly, but then he seemed to realize that beggars can't be choosers.

"Fine" he grudgingly agreed.

With that decided they returned to their Lycanthropy cure, they figured if they turned in the written part, Slughorn would give them an extension on the actual potion.

"Are you coming to the Quidditch match this weekend, us against Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

It amazed her how she had possibly just made the worst decision of her life and then effortlessly moved on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Their conversation had flowed as naturally as it ever had, and they were back to speaking about everyday things. This was both good and bad, on one hand she was taking things more slowly with Sirius, but on the other hand, things with him were obnoxiously comfortable, meaning she would be more willing to let him push her places she may not want to go.

"I always go, I love Quidditch."

He looked somewhat impressed. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Quidditch type of girl" he admitted.

She wasn't surprised, her appearance didn't exactly scream sports fan, but her grandmother had been one of the first professional female players and passed her love of the game down through the family.

"yep, I can't play to save my life, but I like to watch" she told him.

They sat there for at least an hour working on their potion talking about anything and everything. Celia generally steered the topic away from their current situation but other than that the conversation had been enlightening. He told her about his family and about the Marauder's more tame pranks, She told him what it was like living with a muggle and so it went on until both their eyes were drooping in sleepiness.

"We should get back" Sirius said helping her up off the sofa.

With the potion bubbling away, they gathered their things and left. As they walked back to the common room Sirius casually grabbed her hand.

"Sirius" she said pulling away from him "Someone might see."

He groaned and threw his arm around her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Who's here to see Celia? It's after 2 in the morning. Don't be so paranoid"

He was right it was highly unlikely anyone would be out at this time, but she still worried. All hell would break loose if Fabian found out about them.

"Prefects and teachers might see" She argued to which he countered "The prefects aren't out anymore, and I highly doubt that the professors care about your love life."

She just sighed, he had a point; and they continued walking with his arm around her. They fell into a comfortable silence and she leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her heart was thumping at the sensation of being so close to him and as well at the thrill of doing something not quite right. He was warm and comfortable; she fit perfectly in his arms. They stayed like that until they reached the portrait of the fat lady who was sleeping with her hair in rags. Celia went to wake her up.

"Wait" Sirius commanded and then gently pushed Celia up against the wall. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss her. She was just getting into the kiss when she heard the portrait door open and she pushed Sirius away as fast as she could and wiped her mouth. To her relief no one came out of the entrance, Sirius knew otherwise.

"Who is it?" he asked to the air.

Suddenly Peter Pettigrew's head popped out of nowhere and Celia gasped and grabbed Sirius's arm in shock. The invisibility cloak of course.

Sirius laughed at her surprise and then asked Peter what he was up to.

"Just heading to the kitchens, I need a snack" the pudgy boy replied "Sorry to interrupt" he said gave Sirius a small smirk before covering himself back up and heading towards the kitchens.

Celia groaned "No one will see us eh?"

Sirius smirked at her and shrugged.

"So do all your friends know about us?" she asked although she pretty much knew the answer.

"Of course, no secrets between marauders" He explained as if she should know better.

She figured as much, she only hoped he had left out the dirty little details. She was jealous of him, he could tell his friends everything without any real judgment, but she was terrified to tell Lily and Marlene what was going on.

"We better go in, Transfigurations at 8:30 tomorrow" she said and he nodded in agreement then kissed her once again, though quickly this time.

"I'm glad you agreed to this" He told her as they parted to their respective dorms.

* * *

It was Saturday, 3 days later and Celia, Lily and Marlene were getting ready for the Quidditch match. Each was wearing the most obnoxious display of the Gryffindor colors they owned.

"Why can't Quidditch start in the spring?" Marlene whined "it's too damn cold for this."

Marlene was not the biggest fan of Quidditch and she desperately hated the cold therefore she was less than thrilled about their Saturday plans.

"Quit complaining" Lily scolded and handed her an extra scarf.

"You'll be fine, It'll be fun, you'll get to hang out with Gideon" Celia assured.

Celia was going to be sitting with Fabian, it was the first time they had really been together since she had started seeing Sirius. She was nervous and hoped she could keep her cool without spilling everything.

"Are you alright?" Marlene asked Celia.

Celia panicked silently for a moment. Did they know? She pulled herself together quick enough and assured her friend she was fine. She had been a little more tense than usual and the prospect of having to pretend everything was fine with Fabian was daunting.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch Marlene went to sit with Gideon; they had become more and more close, possibly an item, since he had asked her to Hogsmeade. Lupin had been considerably more crestfallen than usual, and Celia suspected that Marlene's choice in men had something to do with it. Lupin should have acted first; clearly Marlene would have accepted him.

As for Celia, she was seated in between Lily and Fabian trying desperately to act normal. How did people do this? In the movies affairs were carried on for years, how did the constant anxiety and guilt not kill them?

Then she remembered that those cheaters were just acting, lucky bastards, real life was always so much less glamorous.

Fabian put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, which made the situation infinitely worse. She was positive he would be able to smell Sirius on her, so what if she had showered since they had last touched. Just when she felt like she would start hyperventilating lest she got out of there, the game began. The Gryffindor players flew like madmen out from underneath the stands.

All the houses save Slytherin stood and cheered fiercely. The noise and commotion distracted her enough that she was able to calm down and begin to act halfway normal again. The announcer was calling out the names of the Players and her heart skipped a clichéd beat when Sirius was announced.

He was too bloody attractive for his own good, and for hers. There was something about him being on a broomstick, bat in hand, aggressively trying to injure the other team that made her want him more than usual; must be animal magnetism.

After the Slytherin team was called and booed for, the game began. It was particularly violent, as the houses were rivals. Fouls were being called right and left, Gryffindor's other beater, Jones was hit in the face with a bludger and fell off her broom causing her to be replaced with the far less talented reserve.

Slytherin had their fair share of injuries as well though; Sirius had made sure of that. The game was an hour and a half in when Amy Gruen spotted the snitch, The Slytherin seeker was right behind her and they were head to head for at least 5 minutes.

Finally Amy threw herself off her broom and caught the snitch, though she landed hard on the ground; Gryffindor won. Cheers erupted through the stands; everyone was jumping and hugging each other.

Fabian went to kiss Celia and when their lips met she felt curiously like she was cheating on Sirius. She kissed Fabian back so as not to draw any suspicion, and it didn't seem like Fabian noticed anything out of the ordinary.

However, when she looked down at the field, where Sirius should have been celebrating their victory, he was staring at her and Fabian glaring daggers at them both. Celia threw him an apologetic look. He knew what he was getting into. He was the one that suggested this arrangement after all.

After the match Marlene and Gideon were hanging out together, Fabian had a project, and Celia told Lily that she wanted to tell James and Sirius they did a good job and she would meet her back in the common room. This was not exactly a lie although she did feel a little guilty about it.

This entire situation was making her a liar and a cheater, next she would end up murdering someone. She might as well owl the dementors and make a reservation in Azkaban.

But then -he might just be worth it.

"Is Sirius still in there?" Celia asked James as he left the locker room.

James gave her an annoyed look that she had never been on the receiving end of before. He was clearly not happy that Celia was not making choices when it came his best friend. To James, Sirius was the obvious choice for a boyfriend, what was wrong with her?

"Yeah, he's the only one left." James answered and waved her in. She sat on the bench outside the showers waiting for Sirius but he seemed to be taking hours.

She opened the door a crack and yelled in "Are you trying to drown yourself? Hurry up."

Sirius stuck his wet head out from behind the curtain. He seemed surprised to see her there. "Just a minute" he said and disappeared back behind the vinyl. A few seconds later the water turned off and she could hear him getting dressed.

When he came out, he was in a t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still glistening with water and he smelled glorious. She had the urge to jump on him and ravish him but held back as he seemed to be a little mad at her; though his demeanor softened a bit when he noticed her blatant lust for him.

She bit her lip unsure of what exactly to say to him "You played really well" was the only stupid thing she could think of.

He laughed slightly at her and rolled his eyes and before she knew it she had practically ran over to him and snogged the life out of him. He pulled away after a few moments and stared coldly.

"I can taste him on you" Sirius said icily and her chest knotted up. He could be such an asshole. Two minutes ago she probably would have let him shag her in the showers, but now she was devising ways to cut him back.

She sighed sadly "You're the one who came up with this great idea. Why did you do it if you knew you couldn't share?" She demanded with as much venom as she could muster.

He set his jaw tight and didn't answer.

Her stomach dropped when she realized that this was not what he wanted at all. He wouldn't have suggested it if he'd have known she would have agreed. Sirius wanted her to himself, and this had all been a ploy. He took what was offered, he wasn't stupid enough to refuse, but his plans had obviously not turned out as well as he would have liked. He thought she would have chosen him.

Celia tilted her head back and exhaled loudly. She honestly could not have been more confused about what to do if she had been the one to be smacked in the head with the bludger.

"It's fine Celia" Sirius said grudgingly as he walked back towards her. "Clearly I just have to prove myself. And don't worry I will."

He smacked her on the ass and then left the locker room. What about him always left her standing behind in a shocked euphoria?

* * *

It was two weeks later and Sirius had certainly made good on his promise to prove himself. She was currently sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around him and her fingers in his hair as he kissed and sucked lightly at her neck.

The titillating fear of being caught lingering in the back of her mind. Why else would she be doing this in the middle of the afternoon, in a room open to anyone, behind an old door with no lock?

The guilt that came with her passionate secret was almost too much to contain sometimes. Maybe she wanted to be caught so whatever this was could end. She had thought of confessing to Fabian, She had thought of stopping Sirius, all she had to say was no, a simple two letter word and all of her anxiety would be gone.

But then he would drag her into an abandoned classroom, or pull her into an empty hallway and kiss her in a way only he could, setting her very soul aflame.

No was a word he would never hear from her.

She was pressed up against his groin and could feel his need steadily growing in his trousers. Just then he began to nibble at her ear and it sent a jolt through her veins. She writhed against pelvis causing him to groan.

She was so sick of holding out on him and trying to be good. She hadn't had sex in weeks, Fabian was busy with his midterm papers and it wasn't him she wanted anyway. She wanted Sirius Black, the man that was currently feeling her up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

It had been her free period that just happened to coincide with Sirius's. The potions project made an easy excuse for them to leave their friends behind. They were on their way to the room of requirement, they should have waited, they were being careless but as they walked their hands brushed accidently.

That was all it took.

He looked at her with yearning, a flash of lust in his eyes, which she was sure she matched and Sirius pulled her into the empty bathroom. As soon as the door shut his mouth was on hers, his hands wantonly grabbing at her clothes. He lifted her up and sat her on top of the porcelain sink.

It was cold and uncomfortable but she couldn't have cared less, in fact she barely noticed. It was all the roughness she had always desired. He was kissing her face and neck, biting at her skin and she couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

Celia reached her hand down in between them, cupped his aching erection and began to work her hand over him. He was shocked for a moment and she felt his whole body tense before relaxing again. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and she could feel his heart pounding in rhythm with his heaving breaths.

"Oh Fuck Celia" he moaned against her throat. She was aroused and excited by the control she executed over him; the need she could make him feel.

Sirius's hand slipped under her shirt and he began to knead her breasts, thumbing over her nipples. Her desire was growing at each stroke; he kissed her mouth hard sucking on her bottom lip and gave her sensations she hadn't even known existed. There was no turning him down once she knew what he could do to her.

After what seemed like endless teasing he pulled her skirt up and her panties down and moved his rough fingers into her wet core. No thoughts went through her mind, she was overtaken by the pleasure he could give her. Celia removed her hands from him and gripped the sink with all her might. She was leaned back as far as she could against the tap which was digging into her back. She was sure to have a bruise though she didn't worry about it lips and tongues were intermingled and she was moaning against his mouth.

Then the door to the bathroom burst open with a bang.

Sirius quickly removed his hand from her inner thighs and she buried her head against him, hoping whomever had just entered didn't see her.

Sirius looked at the intruder and sighed in relief.

"Hey Evans"

Shit.

* * *

**This story kind of has a mind of its own. When I started there was no cheating whatsoever, it just sorta evolved into this. But hey, I figure some of the best love stories involve affairs: The Notebook, Casablanca, An Affair to Remember. So I don't feel too bad. Anyway, I hope you like it. Review and let me know? **


	13. It Was Fire

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I was stoked to get so many. I hope this chapter is to your liking, it is very smutty so be warned! **

* * *

**It Was Fire**

Shit, It was Lily.

This was not good, it could have been worse but it was not good.

"Can't you find a private room? Who is it this time?" Lily started to yell at Sirius.

Celia peaked her head up and glanced at her friend with an apologetic look.

Lily's mouth flew open in shock "What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief "Oh my God"

Lily was giving her the most shocked look she had ever seen. Everyone just stared at each other for a moment, before Lily turned and ran out of the toilets.

"Shit" Celia said pushing Sirius back, although her body still craved him. She hopped off the sink and straightened out her robes.

"Celia don't go" Sirius pleaded with her, "We can go somewhere else."

spoken like a desperate man, but she had to talk to Lily and explain, she might as well tell Marlene as well. They were her best friends they would understand right?

"Sirius I have to go" she told him apologetically and ran from the bathrooms towards the dorms, hoping that was where Lily went.

Lily and Marlene were sitting on their beds when she got to the dorm "Let me explain" she said breathlessly.

Lily looked at her sadly "What's to explain? You're cheating on your boyfriend with Sirius Black."

Marlene looked as if she didn't know what to do, although she seemed a little more understanding. Marlene knew what it was like to want two people, where Lily did not.

"I know, and I know it's not right but I can't stay away from him." She tried to explain, but unless they knew what Sirius could do they would never understand.

She wasn't even sure why she did it herself, why couldn't she just have the balls to leave Fabian?

"So then break up with Fabian problem solved." Lily told her.

Celia sighed "It's not that easy Lils, I still have feelings for Fabian."

Lily just shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you Celia"

She knew Lily was right and she meant well but something in her friends tone just made Celia angry. Lily had never been in this situation, so she had no right to judge.

"Lily, you wouldn't understand." Celia said icily "You've never even had a boyfriend, so don't tell me you're disappointed. You have no idea what this is like or what I'm going through."

Lily looked hurt and Marlene gasped "Celia!" Perhaps she had been out of line but all her frustrations over the whole situation were being unleashed.

Lily looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She was always sensitive to the fact she didn't have many dates. It wasn't like people didn't like her or want to take her out. Potter was a bully and Celia was sure he threatened every bloke who ever asked her out, or even looked at her in a way that displeased him.

"God, I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean it. I just don't know what to do!" Celia began to cry. "I hate myself for messing around with Sirius, but I can't tell him no"

She was feeling more and more miserable as the conversation went on.

Marlene came over to hug her Celia did not cry very often and if she was then it was serious "it'll be alright you'll figure something out."

Then Lily started crying and came over and hugged Celia too.

"I'm sorry Celia, I was too hard on you, you're right I have no idea what I'm talking about. I've only been on three dates." Celia hugged Lily to her. "That's just because Potter threatened every guy who ever looked at you."

Lily smiled and knew that that was probably the truth.

"Celia look, I'm your friend. That means telling you what I think even if it makes you mad. Because you need to hear it." She explained.

Celia knew she was right and asked her what she really thought about her and Sirius. "I think you really like him and its worth trying to make things work with him" Lily said to a stunned Celia. She was not suspecting Lily to be so cool with her betrayal. "But" there was the Lily she knew " I don't think you should be cheating on Fabian either. It'll hurt him more in the end."

Lily had a point, but there was still that fear of leaving behind everything she had known and moving onto someone new.

"You haven't seemed that into Fabian anyway, so what's stopping you?" Marlene asked.

Celia shrugged there seemed to be no real logical reason for it, but she just couldn't muster up the balls to actually break up with him.

She sighed heavily "I don't know; I still love him. I might not be in love with him anymore but I still care about him." She explained.

Lily and Marlene seemed to finally get her dilemma. It wasn't like Fabian was bad to her, he was almost perfect. That was what made it so hard to give him up completely. Sirius on the other hand was probably a poor choice for a boyfriend. He was moody and volatile. He was constantly picking on people and in detentions. But then he could be funny and sweet, not to mention he turned her on like no one else ever had. They had always been friendly, maybe a bit too friendly actually. And he had wanted her so much he was willing to be her second choice, that said something didn't it? Things would work themselves out somehow.

* * *

One week later an announcement was made at dinner. There was a Christmas dance.

Of course there was, it wasn't as if Celia wasn't having a hard enough time splitting her attention between Sirius and Fabian. Now there was a dance. Obviously Fabian would expect her to attend with him and she couldn't say no; that would give everything away.

But then it killed her to see the look on Sirius's face when she was with Fabian and he knew it too, that's why he made that particular face.

Sirius Master Manipulator.

But even if he was milking his suffering, she knew it bothered him that she stayed with Fabian. More and more she didn't even know why she was doing this to herself. Why not just break up with her boyfriend and let Sirius have her all to himself? Something always stopped her though, where was her Gryffindor courage?

Then honestly, it was a thrill to sneak around. It was exciting to know that she and Sirius could be caught at any moment, there secret given away. There's was a passionate affair. How would that change if he wasn't trying to prove himself all the time, if he didn't have to fight for her. So far he had been almost too perfect; was this all and act, or were they just made for each other? What a situation she had gotten herself into.

Nick Corrigan, a 6th year Hufflepuff came over soon after the announcement was made and asked Lily to the dance to which she excitedly agreed. Nick was very attractive and nice; he grew up down the lane from Celia so they were on friendly terms. Lily was stoked that someone had asked her before James. Although she had admitted she liked him, she was still trying to talk herself out of it. Nick was a perfect opportunity to do so. James was looking like he was going to kill. She would have to warn Nick to watch his back for a while.

Marlene was expecting Gideon to ask her, but he hadn't yet.

Celia was hoping Lupin's balls would drop and he would ask Marlene first, but she didn't get her hopes up. Maybe she would push him a little.

"Marlene do you still like Remus?" Celia asked after dinner once they were back in the dorms.

Marlene sighed "Yeah, of course, but he was never going to ask me out and Gideon did so...Well I couldn't see myself waiting around for him, you know?"

Celia nodded in agreement. "Would you go out with him if he asked though?"

Marlene gave her a curious look but her were shining brightly. "Why did he say he was going to?"

Celia shrugged "Maybe" she answered coyly.

So Remus hadn't said anything. She was sure he would if she told him Marlene wanted to go with him. Now she just had to make sure Remus asked before Gideon did.

"I'm going to go see Sirius, I'll be back in a little while." Celia said and exited the room before Marlene could protest.

She ran up the boy's stairwell to the Marauders dorm to talk some sense into Lupin. Celia knocked, just in case any of them were walking around nude.

"Come in" she heard Peter yell and she opened the door. Sirius gave her a huge smile as she entered and went to kiss her.

She did so quickly "I have to talk to Lupin." She said pulling away from Sirius. She winked at him and then turned to Lupin.

"Remus, Marlene likes you so you better go ask her to the dance now, before Gideon gets to her."

Remus turned slightly red and paused for a moment before speaking " Celia, I can't ask her. She wouldn't say yes." He told her sadly.

She cocked her head and glared "Really because I just asked her 5 minutes ago and she told me she wanted you to ask her and the only reason she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Gideon is because she got tired of waiting for you." Celia said in one breath.

"See Moony, I told you she liked you." James said and clapped him on the back. Remus looked pleadingly at James "You know I can't date anyone" He seemed to be emphasizing the werewolf thing.

"Come off it" Sirius said "That's not a good enough excuse" Remus just shook his head sadly.

Did he really think that people who knew what kind of person he was would care that he turned into a wolf 3 nights a month? Celia's heart wrenched for Lupin and she realized how much he hated himself.

This was not acceptable.

"If you're worried about the werewolf thing, Marlene already knows and she doesn't care" Celia said matter of factly to a stunned and silent room.

"You can't tell anyone" Remus pleaded and she scoffed at him.

"Do you really think I would? Marlene, Lily and I have known since third year, and we've never said anything. You're our friend Remus." There was a sigh of relief from all four men.

"Thanks, Celia" Lupin told her sincerely. She nodded "Sure, now that that's out of the way, go ask Marlene to the dance." She commanded. He smiled and went downstairs to find her.

* * *

Celia was smiling and happy that situation was taking care of, but unfortunately it reminded Sirius that there was a dance she would not be attending with him.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Sirius asked her in a taunting tone as he walked around her predatorily. She had been dreading this. He knew the answer, and by hurting himself he hurt her.

"Don't do this." She pleaded. If he would just stop all his bleeding heart shit she would be perfectly happy, sort of.

"Do what love? It's a simple question. Who- is escorting you to the dance?"

She wasn't sure if he was a sadist or a masochist. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes but he just gave a half smirk and a nod.

"I have to go with him Sirius." Celia tried to explain though it didn't soften the blow. Although his face remained calm, she could feel the anger bubbling just below the surface.

He shook his head "You should leave." He said curtly and opened the door for her. She had no idea how he could be cordial and not say anything mean at all, but still manage to cut her with such precision.

"Okay, Sirius I'll see you later then."

* * *

In Transfiguration the next afternoon Celia entered the classroom and found Sirius once again flirting shamelessly with Mary McDonald. She was sure her face shone with shock for a moment before she was able to compose herself and walk briskly past them.

Lily and Marlene were giving her and each other looks of confusion. Wasn't Sirius supposed to be with her?

Celia now knew why Sirius and Fabian got into so many duels; she wanted to rip Mary's face off for daring to talk to Sirius. She also wanted to do the same to him for daring to flirt with Mary. She supposed it was a taste of her own medicine, and it certainly burnt going down.

Then she heard him ask Mary to the Christmas dance and she bit back the tears that threatened to spill. She scolded herself, did she honestly think just because she wasn't going with him that he would go alone? Of course he wouldn't.

"Mr. Black please quit charming Ms. McDonald and sit down." McGonagall ordered as she entered the classroom.

Sirius winked at Mary and then did as he was told. He didn't look at her as he took his seat, whether from anger or shame wasn't clear and she ignored him for the rest of the class period.

Once the bell rung Celia quickly gathered her things and left with Lily and Marlene. "Are you okay?" Lily asked as soon as they had separated from the crowd.

"I can kick his ass if you want." Marlene offered making both Celia and Lily laugh.

"Thank you, but it's alright, I'm fine. I shouldn't have expected him to be monogamous when I'm not." She said truthfully.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it honestly, he asked her to a dance when he needed a date, not to Hogsmeade." Marlene shrugged. She was right, he wouldn't want to go stag; he probably just needed someone to go with that was all.

That night she was in the room of requirement working on the potion. She wasn't sure if Sirius was going to come or not, as they seemed to be having a fight. She didn't know what she would say if he did show up anyway. So she continued the potion for another 20 minutes before packing her things up. As soon as her last book was safely tucked away in her bag Sirius came through the door.

It was clear to anyone he had been snogging someone. His hair was ruffled and his shirt was lopsided and half un-tucked. His lips were swollen and as soon as she got close enough she could smell the distinct sickingly sweet smell of Mary's perfume.

She had no right to be angry, not one bit. But she was livid and her heart was snapping in half. Sirius pretended not to notice anything was amiss and threw himself casually onto the sofa "are you done for the night then?"

If looks could kill he would have been 6 feet under. How dare he act like nothing had happened, like nothing was wrong.

"Yes, we had a set time which you missed. So I can only assume you showed up to rub it in my face that you've been snogging McDonald." She answered with pursed lips and a raised brow.

Sirius grinned slightly "Jealous are you?" he asked cockily, leaning back with his arms outstretched on the back of the couch.

Clearly that was what he was going for. She might seriously murder him tonight.

"Why should I be, I'm fucking someone else why shouldn't you?" she said trying to make her voice as careless as possible.

Was it mean and low? Sure, but then he was doing the same thing wasn't he?

Sirius's haughty face was replaced with a flash of cold anger and Celia stared him down daring him to do something. "I don't know why I'm bloody doing this. You are the biggest bitch I have ever met." He stood and yelled.

She had to admit her feelings were hurt by his words. She certainly could be a bitch, but was definitely not the biggest one he had ever met. However, she was never one to take things laying down and retaliated.

"No, Sirius you are a prick! You're only fucking around with Mary to hurt me. I'm still with Fabian because I care about him and I'm trying not to hurt him."

"Such a martyr you are Celia" Sirius said sarcastically " What a terrible dilemma it must be for you; two men at your disposal"

He had no idea, he had never been in this position, she was sure he had never been in love.

"It is a dilemma, he loves me and I'm cheating on him with you! You, Sirius Black Manwhore of Hogwarts. This would kill him." She said more quietly and sitting down on the sofa.

'Do not cry, do not cry' she told herself.

"You seem to have no problems with what you being with him is doing to me." He stated in a sad but cold tone.

"it's different Sirius…" she started but was interrupted "Why because I'm not in love with you?" He said and the look that he gave her said everything.

This had all gone too far, she never thought he was in love with her. She would have never agreed to seeing him if she'd have known.

If she thought this situation was bad before now he had to toss love into it. She was quiet for a moment, thinking about everything, taking it all in. Did she love him? She wasn't sure. She could love him she thought, if she let herself. She decided to ignore that issue for now and focus on the matter at hand.

"I didn't know it hurt you." She told him softly and it was partially the truth, she knew his self- esteem took a blow when she was with Fabian, but she didn't know how truly deeply it affected him.

"Did you think I felt nothing? Celia I'm in love with you and you love someone else more." He admitted in a deep voice, his eyes looking everywhere but to hers.

Oh shit, oh shit, He just told her he was in love with her, now what to do? Celia was having a minor freak out inside her head. He looked miserable, so she went over to him and threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He didn't move for a few seconds and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Celia, you kill me you know that?"

She was such a bitch. He could be so sweet and here she was not saying one damn word. Sirius had just told her he was in love with her and she said nothing back.

"I'm sorry Sirius. It would be so easy for me to fall in love with you, but I'm not sure if I should" She finally admitted though she was sure it wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Still it was better than a lie, she was done with lies.

"I'll take that for now. He seceded before lifting her chin up and kissing her passionately.

All thoughts about Mary and Fabian were gone it was just them. This is what she loved about him, with just a kiss he could make her forget everything bad that ever happened between them. He touched her and nothing else could. The longing growing between them was enough to set the room on fire and she pulled away for a moment to look at him. She must have communicated exactly what she wanted.

He ran his finger along her jaw and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked her. To her immense surprise she didn't even have to think about it.

"yes" she replied before throwing herself at him.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his stomach to support herself. They fell to the sofa, she was on top of him straddling his hips kissing him madly as she frantically un-tucked his shirt. Sirius had his hands on her ass pressing her into him as he writhed beneath her. He sat up and began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her neck. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes halfway as the sensation of his lips drug across her throat.

He pulled her shirt off so she was left only in her pink lace bra. She was slightly self-conscious, not even Fabian had actually seen her completely naked. She had always made sure the lights were off. But the ravenous way Sirius looked at her gave her a surge of confidence and she met his eyes directly as she unhooked the undergarment.

He bit his lip and she felt his cock twitch against her as the bra fell to the floor.

"Oh my god" Sirius said and sat back up quick and began kissing her with everything he had. His hands were cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples sending surges to her core.

She had pulled his shirt off and pushed him back down to begin unbuttoning his trousers achingly slow to tease him. The belt was lost and she gently unzipped the fly

"Celia, please." He pleaded to which she just smirked th wen bent over him and pressed her lips to his neck.

She placed tiny kisses all over his throat and down his chest teasingly biting at his nipple, then down his stomach before stopping at the top of his pants.

Sirius was breathing hard and a light perspiration was forming on his skin. She stopped for a moment to contemplate her next course of action, but Sirius took the opportunity and pushed her back so he was on top of her. He took her nipples into his mouth and sucked gently while his hands glided her skirt down her legs. He slid his hands under her panties and touched her most intimate parts. Celia let out a whimper and sprung up against his fingers.

"You are so wet for me" He whispered before gently biting on her earlobe.

God, he was so hot when he said dirty things.

With his other hand he removed her panties and so she lay naked and panting underneath him. He began kissing his way up her leg, starting with her toes and ending at the apex at her thighs. She fidgeted uncomfortably with the thought of his mouth on her, no one had ever been so up close and personal. He must have sensed her tension.

"He never did this?" Sirius asked looking up at her slightly surprised and Celia shook her head no.

Sirius smirked "good than I'll be your first." With that he pressed his lips down between her thighs.

A shot of the most delicious agony followed and she bucked up against him. Had she known what this felt like she would have been demanding it every day. Celia was whimpering in pleasure as he worked his mouth, flicking his tongue, kissing and sucking. He was giving her the most amazing experience of her life; her toes were curled, her fingers ripping at the upholstery.

Her head was swimming, she couldn't think of anything but Sirius and finally she couldn't take anymore. "oh god" she moaned as she came and thrashed wildly against him. After she calmed down a bit he positioned himself back on top of her and kissed her full on the mouth. She could still taste herself on his tongue and the erotic dirtiness of what just occurred had her aching for more.

"I want you inside me right now." She demanded sitting up and pushing him off of her so she could get to his pants.

Celia moved to the floor and with Sirius still sitting on the sofa slid off his pants and boxers. He was leaning back on the sofa staring at her as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him, she doubted it was, but she would sure as hell try. He was fully erect and rock hard as she took him into her mouth.

"oh, fuck Celia" Sirius moaned as she sucked and ran her tongue along his length. He let her continue for a minute before pushing her back.

He got down on the rug with her and laid her down in front of him. He looked at her hungrily drinking in her body, and she felt sexy, like a completely different girl.

"Gods I've wanted this " he told her before aligning himself to her. The fact that he had wanted her and fantasized about her renewed her confidence. However blinded he may be at this moment, she knew he saw nothing wrong with her.

"You're sure?" he checked on last time. There was no stopping now she thought, not that she wanted to. She looked at him hard and shook her head an undeniable yes. Sirius entered her agonizingly slow and they both moaned as he began to slide in and out of her.

And finally she knew what he would feel like inside of her.

It wasn't so different from Fabian at first, he and Sirius were close to the same size, but then everything changed. She didn't know what he was doing differently but it was working.

She bucked against him and their rhythms became in sync as he thrust. It was fire, so much so that she was soon screaming in ecstasy without consciously doing so. Sirius was breathing heavily and groaning softly, when she looked at him he was biting his lip.

She thought about how different this was from sleeping with Fabian. How this seemed so much more intimate somehow. Maybe it was because he looked at her, or that one of their hands were entwined, or maybe it was just because it was Sirius and that just made everything different, but she felt closer to him than she ever did Fabian.

With that thought her climax hit her hard, crying out and arching her back, digging her nails into his. Sirius's release soon followed and kissed her as he came moaning into her mouth. He pulled out and they both lay on the rug gasping for air in the firelight.

Now what, she thought to herself, slightly uncomfortable and hoping this wasn't all a trick to sleep with her then leave. Actually she thought it was probably worth it even if it did turn out that way. But it didn't; Sirius grabbed her, pulled her towards his naked body and began to kiss her again.

"You were bloody amazing" she told him completely satiated as he planted kisses all over her face and neck. Sirius laughed and looked at her with his eyes glazed over "yourself as well, even better than my wet dreams, and love they are hard to beat." He joked as he ran his hand through her hair.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "You are hopeless."

There was no going back after this, everything was different now. Sirius just reminded her that he was perfect. So what to do about Fabian?

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, review and let me know. And just because they slept together doesn't mean their relationship is going to be pizza and rainbows, there will be drama. Because I like drama, I hope you do too.**


	14. Salt Wars

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay, midterms kicked my ass. Thank you so much for the reviews they brightened my hectic days immensely. I hope you like this latest installment, it's kinda dirty, but in a good way I think:) **

* * *

**Salt Wars**

"I'm so excited!" Marlene gushed to Lily and Celia as they readied themselves for the Christmas ball. "I can't believe Remus asked me!"

Celia was very excited for Marlene; she knew how happy it made her to be going with Remus. Gideon had been rather furious when he found out Marlene wouldn't be going with him, even though they weren't an official couple he had expected her to come with him. Marlene felt a little bad for ditching Gideon, but she was young she was supposed to play the field.

However Celia couldn't help but be a little jealous that she wasn't going with the man she really wanted to. Sirius was going with Mary and she was with Fabian, and they would pretend they were nothing more than friends. She hadn't told Lily or Marlene that she was sleeping with Sirius, though she was sure they knew, they just had the delicacy not to ask her about it now.

"I'm excited that I actually have a date that is not James Potter" Lily said smiling while fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I thought you liked James now?" Celia asked with a raised brow which received a glare from Lily.

"I had a temporary lapse in sanity, that's all." She said dismissing her Potter rant from a few months ago.

Both Marlene and Celia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They let it go for now, in time they knew Lily would realize her affection for Potter.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Lily asked Celia sincerely.

Celia had not been looking forward to the ball, it would be hard to watch Sirius with another girl. It would also be hard to keep up her charade with Fabian. So far he either had not noticed or not cared that she was being distant and shooting longing looks at Sirius Black.

"I'll be okay, as long as I don't see Sirius fornicating with Mary." Celia responded dryly.

Marlene laughed "I doubt you will, they'll at least go to the bathroom."

Celia gave her friend a mock glare "Thank you for that Marlene" she said and threw a pillow at her.

Marlene dodged it and just shrugged then continued with her makeup. The ball was formal and required dress robes. It was the first time Lily had ever worn them, and only the third time for Celia, Marlene was a pro. Lily stood in the mirror adjusting her emerald green gown

"You know, for the first time I feel like a real witch" she mused. The robes had that effect, they were so blatantly magical wear, Celia thought it would be impossible to think of yourself as a muggle in them.

Marlene and Celia smiled at her she did look stunning, Celia only wished blondes could pull off green so well. Her own robes were a deep red velvet, perfect for Christmas, and quite lovely. Marlene had chosen a royal purple silk lined with silver. They took tons of pictures of themselves while still in their dorms, figuring this was the most dressed up they would be, probably until their weddings.

At 7:00 they went downstairs to meet their dates, Remus and Fabian would be in the common room while Nick would meet Lily outside the Great Hall. As they descended the stairs She saw Remus beaming up at Marlene and Celia almost squealed at the cuteness of it.

Fabian was waiting for her in the chairs by the fire, he stood when he saw her walking over. He looked good, really good in navy dress robes and his hair elegantly slicked back. It reminded her of Cary Grant and she was certainly not complaining.

"You look Beautiful" He told her and kissed her softly. Perhaps god was fucking with her, why else would she have to choose between two gorgeous guys. But then she wasn't really choosing right now was she?

"Thank you Fabian, you look rather dashing yourself" She replied.

Her loving admiration of Fabian was ruined by a high pitched squeal she recognized as Mary's. Knowing that noise was only emitted at the appearance of an extremely attractive male, Celia turned to look.

Son of a bitch.

Sirius was only person who could have upstaged Fabian and he did, oh he did. If Fabian was Cary Grant, then Sirius was Marlon Brando.

He had kept his hair normal, which was good because it had the capacity to fall elegantly into place. He hadn't shaved and had a light 5'oclock shadow, adding to his rebel appeal and his dress robes were ebony black, in some expensive looking fabric she couldn't place. Sirius caught her gawking and him and gave her a half smirk before he was overtaken by Mary.

Fabian grabbed her arm "Why are you looking at him?" he asked territorially. How are you not looking at him? Celia wondered, She was sure he had the ability to make men go gay. Determining this would not be a proper answer she replied quickly "I wasn't looking at him, he happened to be in my line of sight, when I turned to see what that girl was shrieking about."

This answer seemed to suffice "Besides" she added for good measure "Why would I be looking at him, when I have my movie star boyfriend over here?" She asked playfully grinning at him while leading him towards the Great Hall. Lily was watching the whole thing with a bemused look on her face. Celia gave her a desperate shrug and led them down the stairs.

* * *

The great hall looked unrecognizable. The long house tables had been replaced with smaller round ones and a dance floor had been constructed in the center of the room. There were giant Christmas trees decorated with live fairies surrounding the tables and the ceiling had been charmed to look like falling snow.

It was all very beautiful but Celia quickly realized that the seating arrangements were going to be an issue. She had a feeling James would want to sit with Lily and would insist that he had to sit with Remus as a cover. Sirius would be expected to sit with James, which meant he and Mary would be at her table. Not good. Gideon would probably want to sit with Fabian, putting Marlene in an awkward situation. She looked at Marlene who seemed to realize the same thing and the three girls and their dates hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

Like clockwork , James drug his date over and plopped down next to Lily, with Sirius and Mary behind him followed Finally by Peter and Michelle Timmons. Gaspard Shingleton was refusing to have anything to do with Michelle, that bastard, so Peter stepped up and took the girl. She was barely pregnant anyway, you couldn't even tell.

Fabian was not pleased at the Marauders seating choices but seemed relatively calm, as Sirius had Mary and would most likely leave Celia alone, this would not be the case, as he was seated next to her and his legs and hands were easily hidden by the tablecloth.

Gideon and Leslie Michaels took the last two chairs and so went the most uncomfortable dinner of her life. The tension was thick like molasses, why the marauders thought it would be a good idea to all sit together was beyond her.

Potter was glaring death-rays at Nick while Lily was pretending not to notice, but noticeably getting infuriated. Celia was attempting to engage everyone in polite, cordial conversation, mainly by talking about classes and what they planned to do for the holidays. However, everyone except for Lily, Marlene and Mary had given her short concise answers.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Celia to speak coherently anyway, because Sirius was rubbing his leg against hers, and when no one was looking he would stroke the inside of her thigh. This was the most daring they had ever been, he was practically fondling her with her boyfriend sitting right next to them. Every time she felt him against her unexpectedly, her stomach would flutter and her desire grew.

She knew her face must be getting flushed and thanked Merlin when the food arrived to distract him. It was quite elegant fare, she would have to write a thank you note to the house elves.

Marlene was conveniently positioned between Gideon and Remus with the latter desperately trying to upstage the first. Celia had never seen Remus so possessive in her life, it was almost the full moon: perhaps his beastly side was coming out. Whenever his hands weren't occupied with cutting or eating food they were touching Marlene in some way. Of course it was Remus, so there was nothing ungentlemanly about his actions, only Gideon did not seem to think so.

They all ate in mostly silence, everyone attempting not to tip the delicate balance they had going. No one wanted detention, or to be kicked out of the ball even if it wasn't very fun at all.

"Could you pass the salt?" Celia asked Sirius who had last used it. It seemed an innocent enough question but Fabian for whatever reason took her asking Sirius for the spice, as a snub to him.

He reached across the table and snatched the shaker before Sirius had time to react to the question, threw Sirius a smug look and handed the salt to Celia. She just rolled her eyes and then gave him a warning look. She shook her head very subtly at Sirius begging him not to react badly, he didn't listen. Sirius set down his fork with a clank and stared defiantly at Fabian.

"I was perfectly capable of handing her the salt" he growled.

Fabian let out a laugh 'You're not capable of anything Black." He retorted and then casually went back to eating his dinner with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Fabian" Celia hissed and elbowed him in the side for his rudeness.

Sirius gave him the most dangerous smile she had ever seen. "I think we all know how capable I am, especially in areas where others are lacking." Sirius said emphasizing that Fabian was the others.

Marlene snorted in laughter and tried to hide it with a coughing fit causing Remus to begin to pound her on the back. Mary, Nick, Leslie and Michelle all looked confused as they had never been privy to the Black- Prewitt feud. If the situation weren't so serious Celia would have laughed too, but she could only watch in silent horror. Celia looked at Lily who was doing the same thing and shot Celia a worried glance.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Fabian asked growing red. Celia hoped he didn't suspect what Sirius had meant but his reaction to the slight suggested he did.

"I think you need to ask Celia about that." Sirius suggested.

Damn him for throwing me under the bus! She cursed him silently.

"Do not bring her into this." Fabian threatened. It seemed a rather silly threat too, she was the whole reason they had this feud after all, however she decided to blame the salt. She should have known; salt had been causing chaos for centuries, from now on her food would be bland.

* * *

Just when a duel seemed inevitable they were saved by some very bad music. She and Lily had provided some of the music, so there were certain to be at least a few good songs, the first was not one of them. Still, she would do a damn foxtrot if it would get her away from that table. She grabbed Fabian by the arm and dragged him off to the dance floor, feeling Sirius's eyes on her back the whole time.

It was a slow song so Fabian quickly wrapped his arms around her and they began to move with the music. "What was that about?" she asked Fabian as they danced. He glared at her.

"You know he presses my buttons, what did he mean by ask Celia anyway?" Fabian asked in a curious but worried tone. She dismissed this "I have no idea; you know he likes to make you mad. He's always so cryptic."

After a few dances Fabian's anger had cooled down and he went to get them drinks while she looked for Lily or Marlene. Marlene was dancing up a storm with Remus, who looked like he was having the time of his life. She spotted Lily sitting at the table silently fuming and went over to talk to her.

"Where's Nick?" Celia asked.

"He went to get us drinks; James asked me to dance while he was gone." She explained her mood.

Ah yes, only Potter could elicit such an effect over Lily. Celia smiled knowingly but tried not to let Lily see.

"What about his date?" Celia asked. "She was standing right next to him when he asked. Clearly I turned him down but she got angry and went off on him. I think he's trying to apologize." Lily shrugged.

"No man can resist you Lily" Celia joked. She sat with Lily for a while wondering what happened to Fabian when she was scanning the room and made eye contact with Sirius. He was walking out into the garden and motioned her slightly to follow him.

* * *

Celia excused herself to Lily who had seen the entire transaction and followed Sirius outside. She walked into the labyrinth and didn't see him but couldn't risk calling out for him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms grasp her from behind and someone begin to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders .

"Who is it?" she asked playfully.

"Guess?" Sirius's distinct voice answered.

She smiled and toyed with him a bit "Fabian?" She heard Sirius growl at the mention of the name.

"Not even close." He answered and turned her around quickly; she was met with grey eyes all alight with lust and longing.

The snow began falling around them as he pushed her back against one of the hedges and kissed her, biting her lower lip. He began to kiss her face and neck and she could feel his erection growing through his robes. She wanted him again, she hadn't been with him properly for 3 days. This secret was so hard to keep. She wanted to be with him more and more each day.

He stopped with his hand behind her neck "When can I see you? He asked staring her directly in the eyes. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath mixing with her own.

Finding time alone with him without raising suspicions was becoming more difficult. Lily and Marlene knew where she kept disappearing to, but didn't really say anything about it. But it wasn't them she was worried about, it was people like Angie Richards who would love nothing more than to snitch on Celia.

"I don't know when I'll be able to get away" she breathed and kissed him again. "But I have an idea that will help tide you over" she said seductively dropping to her knees and gave him the dirtiest smile he had ever seen.

Sirius watched her with a wonderfully agonized expression as she undid his pants and put her lips around his length. She took him in until he hit the back of her throat and then teasingly slid her mouth back up his shaft, licking and sucking as she went. She was fast and rough; this had to be over quick, so as not to be caught, though neither of them would have minded a lengthy performance.

He was panting heavily, moaning deeply every few seconds and when she looked up she saw his head thrown back in ecstasy. Sirius had one hand tangled up in her hair and the other down her dress "I'm gonna come" he moaned out and bit his lip. It was amazing the feelings she could create within him.

She continued until she felt him throbbing against her tongue and the sticky hot liquid fill her mouth.

She stood up straightened her dress, wiped her mouth, kissed him quickly and then walked back to the party without saying another word, leaving him to figure out what the fuck just happened. She slightly relished in the bad girl Sirius brought out of her. She would have never done such a thing to Fabian in public.

"Where were you?" Fabian asked her when she walked back inside.

"Oh just getting some air." She lied avoiding looking at him directly so he wouldn't see Sirius burning in her eyes. She excused herself to the bathroom so she could calm down and rinse out her mouth. She was sure Fabian would find her out if he tasted another man on her tongue.

Gods, how she wanted Sirius right then; his lust may have been satiated with that brief performance but hers only grew stronger. She sighed heavily and tried to ignore the feeling in between her thighs as she freshened up and then went back out to the dance pretending as if nothing had happened.

When she got back to Fabian at the table he handed her a drink, it burned as she gulped it down. Coughing and sputtering she realized that the drink was heavily spiked with rum. "Calm down Celia, you're going to get us caught." Fabian scolded taking the glass from her and swallowing its contents. Great Fabian is getting trashed, actually it looked like the entire student population was getting trashed.

Marlene came over and explained that the Marauders, in their usual style, had decided it was necessary to spike the punch. Celia wasn't surprised in the least, she was worried however, that Fabian would get frisky under the influence, as he usually did. He kept wolfing down the drinks and dragging her onto the dance floor to demonstrate his "wicked moves" It was rather amusing.

As the night was wearing down, Fabian was getting more and more touchy with her. Finally when he was practically dry humping her he suggested they go to the room of requirement. She had been worried about this; She was still turned on from earlier, but this was the wrong guy. However, if she said no he would think something was wrong, it was there last time seeing each other before the holidays. She figured it would just be easier on all accounts to just go upstairs and do it, so they left the great hall.

On the way up the stairs she saw Sirius leaning up against the wall with his arm around Mary. The girl was giggling obnoxiously while Sirius whispered what Celia assumed to be sweet nothings into her ear. She felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach and a sickening awareness that this was all wrong and it should be her pressed up against him, not Mary. Sirius caught her eye as Fabian led her up the stairs and she thought for a moment he was feeling the same thing.

Then Mary stood on her toes; kissed Sirius fiercely and the moment was broken. Celia's heart shattered when he didn't break away from the kiss. But then of course she remembered that she was currently being led upstairs so she could shag her boyfriend. It was almost like a wicked game she was playing with Sirius, who could make who more jealous, before they couldn't take any more time apart.

Celia and Fabian got to the room of requirement and their usual room, he started kissing her and pulling off her gown. She was in the mood, everything seemed right and then for some reason she just couldn't go through with it.

"Fabian, stop" she commanded and he pulled away from her confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked breathlessly

"I'm just not in the mood tonight" she lied.

"Celia you haven't been in the mood for weeks." He argued and it was true, well at least partly. She hadn't wanted him, and she had made every excuse in the book to avoid sleeping with him.

"What's going on?" he asked coldly. This was her chance, she could just tell him everything. She could say she didn't love him anymore, that she was with Sirius and she was sorry. It was the perfect timing.

But her mouth refused to let those words come out. "Well, ever since Michelle got pregnant, I'm worried. I don't want that to happen to me." She lied again, She was on birth control than anyone she knew, there would be no babies for her anytime soon. Fabian softened his demeanor. "I undertand, but you know I would marry you if anything like that happened."

What? She was not going to marry him. Did he want to marry her? Shit.

"Fabian, I'm 16, I don't want to get married yet." She said hoping he hadn't noticed the look of horror plastered on her face when he said the m word. "I know, obviously that's not the plan Celia, I'm just saying I wouldn't leave you like Shingleton left Michelle."

She really didn't want to talk about this; it was starting to make her nervous. "Look, I'm tired and I really just want to go to sleep. Can we talk about this later?" He agreed with a curt nod, not happy at all and led her back to the common room. Why was she such she being such a little bitch? She should have confessed to her affair right then, but instead she dug herself a deeper hole. She had just turned down her official boyfriend because she felt guilty about cheating on her man on the side. "Oh the life I lead" she thought.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm a tease. I promised more drama than delivered. I'm sorry! But once again I started out with plans and my brain took me elsewhere. Anyway I hope you still liked it. let me know? **


	15. Confessions

**Thanks again for the reviews and sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I was on spring break. Hope you like it:)**

**Confessions**

In the morning there was so much commotion going on as everyone was packing last minute items and searching for lost things before they boarded the train for the holidays. Celia would be staying at school that year, her parents were Aurors in Ireland and had been sent away for work.

It was the first Christmas Celia had ever spent alone and she was a little sad about, but she had always been curious as to what went on in the school when everyone else was gone. Both Lily and Marlene offered her a place to stay with them for the holiday, but she hadn't wanted to impose.

She helped her friends pack their things and get ready for the train. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Lily asked one last time before they headed downstairs to the carriages.

"You know you're more than welcome at my house" Marlene added.

But Celia shook her head no, "It's okay. Thank you though." She responded.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Fabian found her and insisted she go home with him.

"Celia just come with me, my mum would love to see you again." He pleaded.

His mother she did not mind, his sister Molly on the other hand was just too much. She imagined the woman would be worse now that she was a mother as well. Celia could not figure out what Arthur Weasley saw in her.

"Fabian, I'm not going to impose on your family, besides I want to see Hogwarts at Christmas anyway." She assured him before shooing him onto the train and blowing him a kiss.

Once Fabian was safely tucked away in the railcar Sirius came over to her.

"Why aren't you getting on?" He looked around for Lily and Marlene but noticed that they must have already boarded.

"I'm staying here for Christmas"

Sirius pondered for a moment before bounding off towards James. She saw the Gryffindor keeper look disappointed but, nod his head at Sirius.

"I'll stay with you" Sirius said mischievously and dropped his bag on the ground.

"You don't have to" she told him although she actually wanted him to stay. The promise of company on Christmas brightened her mood. Celia hadn't wanted to put anyone out by accepting their invitations, but honestly she hadn't been thrilled about spending Christmas alone.

"I want to, when else am I going to get you all to myself?" He shrugged.

The train began billowing thick white smoke and the last whistle blew loudly. All her and Sirius's friends were hanging out the window waving at the couple staying behind. She saw Fabian poke his head out at the end of the train and horror struck his face as he realized that Sirius was staying behind as well. She just waved and smiled at him, trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong. She saw him open his mouth and try to yell something but his voice was drowned out by the train engine and the hissing of steam. Luckily the train began to move before he was able to jump off.

Celia and Sirius Watched the train leave and when it was out of sight he turned to her. "You wanna go on a date?" he asked. She smiled, they had never been on an official date as Fabian and the rest of the school wasn't supposed to know about their relationship.

"Sure, where are you taking me?" she answered.

"Hogsmeade" he replied cheekily.

"I know that smartass." She teased him and grabbed his hand.

It felt nice to be able to show some slight public affection towards him. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I feel like a butterbeer." Sirius suggested and she agreed.

The pub was emptier than either of them had ever seen it, she supposed due to the lack of students. Celia was thankful though because they were able to get a small table right next to the fire. It warmed her up and gave ambiance to the dingy old bar.

Madam Rosmerta spotted Sirius and sauntered over towards the table. "Hello, love what can I get you?" she asked completely ignoring Celia.

Sirius noticed her slight jealousy and smirked at her. "We'll have two butterbeers please." Sirius ordered and Rosemerta winked before walking back to the bar shaking her ass behind her.

"That's ridiculous she's at least 25" Celia whispered to Sirius once the woman was out of earshot.

Sirius laughed at her "Is that jealousy I'm detecting?" he asked playfully.

She kicked him under the table and he let out a yelp.

"Yes, it is jealousy" she admitted. "You know there is a rumor going around that you slept with her." Celia had actually been dying to know if this were true or not since they had gotten together. She had always taken the rumor as a story, but now she worried that there may be some truth to it.

"Is there?" Sirius asked although he knew very well there was.

"Of course there is… well is it true?" she asked impatiently.

"What do you think?" he was just toying with her now.

"Sirius come on, tell me." She demanded.

If she was going to sleep with him she deserved to know.

He smirked at her "No, it's not true. She's a little too old for my taste." He answered.

Just then the woman in question came back with their drinks and Sirius paid for them.

It was wonderful to be able to sit and talk with him without worrying about who was watching and if anything would get back to Fabian. It made her realize how much she actually enjoyed his company. There was no adrenaline rush, or thrill of possibly being caught; only him and her together as if they were a real couple. He made her laugh like no one else could without even trying, and she was comfortable and content, something she hadn't felt for a while.

They stayed at the Three Broomsticks for a few hours before stopping at HoneyDukes and then going back to the castle as the sun began to set. They were just in time for dinner and when they got to the great hall they realized they were the only Gryffindors that had stayed behind. They had the entire common room to themselves for over a week. The thought made her stomach flutter at the possibilities.

* * *

After dinner Sirius led Celia back to the Gryffindor tower although it took a while to get there because they were snogging the entire way. The halls were eerily quiet except for the shouts of scandalized portraits that either Sirius or Celia had been pushed against by the other.

Celia gave the password to the giggling fat lady and they fell through the portrait hole, Celia landing on top of Sirius.

She was straddling his groin and felt him grow hard from the pressure when she bent over to kiss him. Sirius sat up so she was on his lap and he quickly pulled off her top revealing a red satin bra. He had his hands on her ass pushing her into him and began kissing her collarbone and breasts.

It amazed her how simple kisses could elicit such fire from within her. She reached her hand under his shirt running her fingers over the muscles of his stomach and chest before removing his shirt. It was a sight she was sure she would never tire of looking at.

Celia was feeling rather ballsy and because she knew Sirius was not anywhere nearly as conservative as Fabian, she decided to take control. Celia pushed Sirius down and he looked confused for a second before he realized what she was doing.

"Don't move" she instructed as she moved off of him and pulled off his trousers and boxers. He was fully erect as he lay naked before her staring up in lust. The power and control of it all was tantalizing. She was standing up and slowly shimmied out of her skirt watching his breath become heavier and his cock twitch in anticipation. She unhooked her bra and threw it at him.

Sirius gave her a dirty smirk "Your killing me Celia" he said and tried to sit up.

She pushed him back down with her foot. "I told you not to move" She teased him playfully. She wasn't sure where this inner sex kitten had come from, but here she was plating dominatrix, naked in the common room. Her panties were the last thing to come off and as she kicked them to the side she saw Sirius bite his bottom lip and his pupils dilate. The fact that he wanted her so badly did wonders for her confidence.

She lowered herself onto the ground and straddled him again, sliding herself onto him. She had never been on top before and she wasn't quite sure what to do, but then Sirius began moving underneath her and she simply matched him.

She completely forgot about her order for him not to move when his hand began furiously roaming all over her. When his fingers found the apex of her thighs, she felt herself spasm against him and threw her head back in ecstasy. He watched her the entire time as if drinking in every whimper and moan, memorizing what made her heart race. She continued to ride him faster and faster until his fingers dug into her thighs and she felt him come inside of her.

She rolled off of him exhausted and lay panting in front of the fire. Sirius moved on top of her and kissed her hard running his hands through her hair. "I cannot live without you" he said with a satisfied smile. "I'm sorry I called you a prude, it's clearly not true."

She smirked at him "I told you so."

* * *

The rest of the Holiday went pretty much the same way; christening new rooms with sexual encounters, but also getting to know each other better. They were stuck with each other 24 hours a day, none of their friends were there and none of their enemies either. It was peaceful and nice just to hang out together for a change.

Christmas had come and Hogwarts was bustling with activity for being so empty. Celia had been sleeping in Sirius's dorm taking advantage of the lack of roommates and enforced rules and he woke her up early on Christmas morning. She was not a morning person and griped at him, throwing the pillow and blanket over her head.

"Celia wake up, we have presents" Sirius shook her and pulled the blankets off.

It was freezing in the room and her teeth were chattering, it didn't help that she was naked. She glared at him but he simply laughed at her and threw her a robe.

"Come on we can open them by the fire downstairs" he said pointing to her massive pile of presents. She noticed hers was much bigger than his, and that his parents had not sent him anything.

Once they had dragged their gifts down to the common room they both began tearing into them. Her parents had sent her clothes and money mostly. Lily had given her the new Heart album and Marlene gave her the Aerosmith record she had been wanting. The Marauders had given her candy and a HoneyDukes gift certificate which she thought was awfully nice of them. Michelle Timmons surprised her by giving the same. The last gift she opened was from Sirius and she was anxious to find out what it was.

She had gotten him a knife that could unlock any door even if it was magically locked.

She un-wrapped the red paper and found three concert tickets inside. Blondie. The tickets were notoriously hard to get yet somehow he had managed.

Her face beamed at him "thank you, thank you! How did you get these?" She asked admiring the tiny pieces of paper as if they were diamonds.

"I have my ways" he answered mysteriously. "Well I'm glad you do, Blondie, do you know how hard these are to come by?" He smiled and kissed her "I'm glad you like them"

* * *

The rest of the break went by uneventfully until the Marauders got back. It seemed that they all had separation anxiety so James, Remus, and Peter returned the day before New Year's Eve. She let them have their guy time while she caught up on homework until Sirius came down to the common room, looking slightly sullen.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried. She thought he would be happier now that his friends were back.

"I'm fine, let's go to the room of requirement." He suggested.

She thought he was trying to either distract himself or comfort himself with shagging.

"Sirius, I'm in the middle of an essay" she told him and went back to copying her notes. He looked frustrated and picked up her book and threw it across the room "Now you're not."

She laughed and shook her head "Okay, I'm coming" She told him standing up and walking with him up to the 7th floor.

When they got to the doorway he stopped her. "I want to you to think of the room Prewitt takes you to." He told her and she looked back at him horrified.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to see it."

"Sirius, no you don't. It's just a boring plain white room." She argued.

What in the world possessed him to want to see that room, she hated that room.

"Come on Celia please?" Sirius asked again.

She shook her head "No, that's weird"

"It's not; I want to go there so that when you're with him in there you'll be thinking of me instead." He explained.

It made a little more sense now and was kind of cute in a twisted way. She always thought of him anyway and she honestly doubted if she and Fabian would ever be using that room again.

"Fine" Celia agreed and the old door appeared on the wall and they walked through. The room was pure and white, just like it always was.

Sirius surveyed the room for a moment before turning to her and ripping off her clothing. He was kissing her passionately, nipping at her shoulder and neck. She was sure the room was blushing as it had never seen such a wanton display.

Sirius lifted her up and threw her onto the feather bed, he grabbed her legs while he was still standing and put them over his shoulders. He entered her fast and completely and moved inside of her until he came and her walls clenched tight around him.

Sirius and Celia toyed and teased and shagged for hours and when they were completely exhausted he held her to his chest playing with her hair "Fabian will be gone until Sunday so we have time." She told happily as she wrapped her fingers in his.

He sighed heavily and the air in the room grew heavy. She knew something was wrong.

"Celia I can't do this anymore. I can't be your second choice." Sirius said resolutely and looking at her.

She sat up letting the blanket fall to bare her naked chest. She had been dreading this moment and had been sort of preparing for it as well. What the hell brought this on though?

Of course Sirius Black would refuse to stay second best, he shouldn't have to. Still he had made sure he fucked her first didn't he?

"So you wait to tell me after we shag?" She asked him with a raised voice.

Sirius lay back down on the pillow with his head back and rubbed his face. "Celia, don't be like that." He pleaded with her. She was getting angry at him at that point. What did he want with her?

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm just a little pissed that you don't want to see me anymore but you made sure I put out before you told me."

Sirius sat up quickly "I didn't say I don't want to see you anymore, you know that I do. I just can't keep this secret up anymore! I want to be able to speak to you in public without raising suspicion. I want to be able to take you on a goddamn date!" He shouted and got up from the bed to pull on his clothes.

She was having difficulty herself but she was afraid to break up with Fabian, afraid as soon as she did Sirius would leave and she'd be left with no one.

"Do you know what it's like for me to be with you and then to send you back to him?" He roared.

"Sirius…" She said and grabbed his arm gently to try to calm him but he cut her off.

"NO!" He yelled pulling his arm away "No, I thought I could keep this quiet, I thought I could handle sharing you but I can't. I Won't." he finished forcefully.

Now what the hell was she supposed to do? She couldn't see not being with him, not when he made her feel so amazing and loved. But could she really give up Fabian after all they had been through.

"I thought you couldn't live without me?" She said coldly throwing his words back in his face.

Sirius smirked miserably "I can live easier without you than I can knowing that after I'm with you, you go up to his room and fuck him. I refuse to let you make me believe the things you say when you tell him the same."

Celia began to tear up and had to bite her tongue hard to stop herself from crying in front of him. She hated to hurt him; she hated what this affair had done to both of them. She severely hated her life.

"I haven't slept with him in weeks" she admitted.

"Then leave him. I want you to leave him, but I know you won't." He said regaining his calm. Celia remained quiet, not sure of what to do or what to say.

Sirius took this as her answer and set his jaw and shook his head. "I thought so. Well at least you were a good lay." He said coldly before leaving the room the door slamming behind him. His words echoed in her mind and stung like needles. She knew it had been more to both of them than sex, but Sirius had the uncanny ability to deliver a low blow.

Celia lay back down in the bed, on his side; it still smelled like him and cried. He must have talked to the Marauders about their relationship, that's why he came downstairs so upset. She wallowed in misery for at least an hour, dealing with every perfect memory she had of him.

She sobbed at the possibility of losing Sirius forever, and it was then she realized that she was in love with him. If Fabian never returned she wouldn't really care; it sounded cold to her and she scolded herself for thinking it, but it was true. She dried her eyes, got dressed and left the room to find Sirius and demand he take her back.

* * *

She marched up to the Marauders dorm room and pushed the door open without knocking. All four of them were inside, in their pajamas with a bottle of firewhisky consoling a distraught looking Sirius. They all looked up as she entered the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sirius asked her slightly slurring.

Of course she would have to do this when he was half drunk, of course.

Remus grabbed James and Peter and tried to get them to leave but Potter pulled away.

"No, Moony. I'm not going to leave her here alone with him so she can stomp all over his heart again." He said resolutely though slightly slurring himself.

Sirius looked somewhat embarrassed "She didn't stomp on my heart prongs. It was just a few shags, and now it's done, right Celia?" She knew he was just saying those things to be cruel, because he was hurt but they hurt her none the less.

"I'm breaking up with Fabian" she told him with no emotion. Sirius looked up at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"See. See" Potter pointed at Celia "Heartbreaker!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up to shove his friends out the door. "Call if you need back up Padfoot." Potter shouted as the old door was shut in his face.

Sirius turned to look at her "So, me over Prewitt then? How'd you come to that decision?" He queried but held the cold tone in his voice from earlier.

She sighed loudly and then she couldn't contain her tears any longer. "I'm in love with you." She cried as she sat herself on his bed.

Sirius stared at her stunned. She had never admitted this to him or even herself before.

"And I realized that if I never saw Fabian again it really wouldn't matter. But you," She told him looking up "The thought of not being with you makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." She admitted.

This was no time to play coy, or to be stoic. She put everything out on the table, and hoped he would feel the same. Sirius stared at her for a moment as if he didn't know what to do and then sat down next to her and pulled her to his chest. She buried her face in his chest and clawed at the front of his robes.

"Come on now love, you don't have to cry about it." He said trying to hide the fact that he was still intoxicated and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you came to your senses and realized I'm clearly the better choice."

She laughed at him through her tears and smacked him on the arm. "I know you are Sirius. I don't want anyone to know about us yet though Ok? I need to tell Fabian in person, so let's wait until he gets back." She told Sirius and he agreed.

Fabian deserved an explanation, and she would just have to man up and let him know.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know some of you were wanting Celia to ditch Fabian already, and I want that too. Sorry for those who like Molly Weasley, as those of you who read my previous story know, she gets on my nerves. Anyway thanks for reading and please review:) **


	16. The Breakup

**Hi Ladies (and Gentlemen too:) Thank you so much for the reviews and pm's I received. I love that you all are enjoying the story. It was pointed out to me that I had written earlier that Celia's dad was a muggle. Somewhere along the line I changed him to a muggleborn and forgot to tell you, so just pretend like you always knew this, and sorry for any confusion. So without further ado here is chapter 16. Enjoy! **

**The Breakup **

Marlene and Lily came back with the rest of the Gryffindors two days after New Year's Day. Once they had hugged, said their hello's and settled back into the dorm Lily asked Celia if anything interesting had happened while they were away. Where to begin? Celia asked herself. She might as well start big.

"I'm going to break up with Fabian, it's wrong to be with him when I'm always thinking of someone else." Celia told Lily and Marlene who nodded their heads in agreement with that plan. "I'm in love with him"

Her friends smiled at her. "I knew it!" Marlene shouted "2 galleons Lily"

They had been betting on her?

"Oh, fine you win." Lily begrudgingly took the money out of her purse and handed it to Marlene.

Celia just rolled her eyes she knew them too well to be angry, hell she and Marlene also had a Lily and James bet going on.

"I am a little worried Sirius is just using me to get at Fabian though" she admitted "I already told him I loved him, but maybe I should wait before starting a real relationship with him?"

"I think if he had been seeing you just to mess with Fabian, your secret affair would not have been so secret, he would have rubbed it in Fabian's face." Marlene suggested.

Celia shook her head in agreement "You're right. After I break up with Fabian I'll just see how it goes." She knew her and Sirius' relationship had seemed pretty serious since she confessed her feelings for him, but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to play it safe.

Celia decided to break it off with Fabian that day and she had to get to him while he was alone and before he had detention. The Marauders had played a welcome back trick on him, which resulted in Fabian and Gideon being covered in dung bombs and all 6 of them landing in detention.

They didn't have the same lunch period so it would have to be before or right after dinner. At least that gave her some time to prepare what she was going to tell him. Unfortunately her mind was more focused on the meeting with Sirius after his detention than the breakup with Fabian. She couldn't help it; it was certainly the more pleasant of the two topics. So Dinner rolled around and she had no idea what she was going to say to her future ex -boyfriend. 'Perhaps that's for the best.' She thought to herself, 'It shouldn't sound rehearsed anyways.'

* * *

She walked with Lily, Marlene and Remus into the Great Hall for dinner after their Ancient Runes class. They were the only Gryffindors in the class and so they tended to stick together, after all Remus wasn't nearly as bad as Black and Potter according to Lily. Ideally Celia would have liked to have the talk with Fabian before dinner, it was already 5:45 and he had detention at 7, that didn't leave her much time. But then again how much time did she really need?

"You'll be fine." Lily assured her grabbing Celia's hand. She was slightly comforted but she was still a nervous wreck. 'I hope I know what the hell I'm doing' she told herself.

"What's the matter Celia?" Remus asked her concerned. Marlene was about to answer the truth but Lily shot her 'a do and die' look.

"Oh nothing Remus, just girl troubles" Celia told him smiling.

That shut the 3rd marauder up quick; nothing made men more uncomfortable than women's issues, even a sensitive man like Lupin. With that he nodded goodbye and went to take his place next to his friends.

Celia, Lily and Marlene sat down a few feet further down the table. She saw Fabian still further down laughing with his brother and other 7th year Gryffindors and her stomach lurched.

"I don't know if I can do it." She whispered to her friends.

"Then don't" Lily told her "No one's forcing you; if you would rather be with Fabian than just be with him."

Marlene sent Lily a look of shock and disgust.

"Don't listen to her Celia. Sirius Black has professed his love for you and you want to stay with Fabian Prewett?" the dark haired girl asked astounded.

Now Celia was really confused. She did want Sirius right? But what if he was just using her this whole time? He was a Black after all, Gryffindor or not.

But then she saw what Fabian was eating; blood sausage.

Celia had to swallow hard to keep the bile in her stomach. She knew eating habits were a very stupid reason to break up with someone, but if his mouth was going to eat that and then expect to kiss her with it he had lost his damn mind.

She looked down the table to see what Sirius was eating; roast chicken and potatoes, a nice choice she thought. And that was all it took for her to make up her mind.

"I'm going to do it." She told her companions, stood and quickly walked over to Fabian. If she caught him while he was still eating that vile meat she would be just fine.

For once lady luck had been watching out for her, he was slicing into the dark red sausage as she approached him. He smiled up at her.

"Can I talk to you when you're finished?" Celia asked him politely and as nonchalant as possible.

His face looked worried for a moment, he knew something was wrong, but he agreed to meet her in the common room in 20 minutes. She went to sit back down with Lily and Marlene who eyeing her hungrily for details.

"So how'd it go?" Marlene asked as soon as Celia sat back down.

"I didn't do it right then" She laughed at her eager friends "I asked him to meet me in the common room in 20."

Both girls looked sorely disappointed that they were not able to witness the break up scene.

"We'll come up with you and we'll hide behind the drapery while you two hash it out." Lily told her quite pleased with her plan.

Lily was so nosy sometimes, but that is how Marlene and Celia knew so much about the goings on in Hogwarts.

"Fine, but we should go now so you can get your hiding places in order, and try not to make any noise." Celia said as the girls got up to leave the Great Hall.

It took them 5 minutes to get to the common room and another 5 for Lily and Marlene to get situated behind the drapes. Celia had found a quiet corner of the room where she and Fabian would not be disturbed but, and close enough to the curtains so her friends could hear what was happening.

Exactly 20 minutes after they had last spoke Fabian walked through the portrait hole and made a beeline for Celia.

"What's going on? Why did you need to talk to me alone?" He asked her warily.

She motioned for him to sit, and he obliged. She paused for a moment and smiled as best as she could while thinking of how to word her next statement.

"These past two years with you have been really great Fabian, but I…"

Fabian's face fell and he cut her off "Are you seriously breaking up with me?" He almost shouted standing up.

"Fabian, sit down; this doesn't have to be a production." She pleaded with him trying to pull him back down in the chair.

"I just can't be with you anymore. We are too different." She told him desperately.

He stood up again and for a moment she thought he might slap her, he never had touched her before but she often detected a rage in him bubbling just below the surface. However the anger left him quickly and was replaced by sadness.

"I love you. You can't break up with me." he begged her, grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I'm so sorry Fabian, It's just…my feelings have changed." She tried to explain to him without admitting why her feelings had changed.

But Fabian was not stupid, he knew exactly what was up and he had suspected it for some time.

"This is about Black isn't it? I've seen the way you have been looking at him for months." Fabian asked her with venom in his voice, and dropped her hands abruptly.

"Fabian, it's not that, it's everything. Yes, I may have some feelings for Sirius but…." She knew by the way his face distorted in rage that she probably should not have mentioned that.

"Are you fucking Black?" Fabian yelled at her as the whole common room quieted and stared in their direction. And of course at that very moment who should come sauntering through the portrait hole? Sirius Black and his band of miscreants of course.

Celia prayed to Merlin that Fabian would not notice them, but Merlin had never liked her much.

"Who died?" Potter asked in response to the silent room.

Fabian who had been facing away from the common room entrance whipped his head around at the sound of Potter's voice. Wherever Potter was Sirius followed and vice versa.

Fabian locked eyes with Sirius and they just stared each other down for a moment.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Black!" Fabian roared and pulled his wand from his robes.

Sirius was confused, not knowing exactly why Prewitt was threatening his life, but he was up for the challenge of defending himself. Fabian shot a disarming curse at Sirius but it was deflected and then the dueling truly begun. Celia had no idea what curses they were trying to use on each other, but she only hoped they were legal. Both men's wands and mouths were moving so fast that it was impossible to tell what exactly was happening.

There were jets of different colored lights flying all over the room and students were ducking behind chairs and tables trying to avoid the stray curses and jinxes. Lily and Marlene were still tangled up in the curtains and fighting to get free.

When they finally emerged Celia saw Potter give Lily a confused look as if wondering why she had been hiding in the drapery, but then he just started laughing his contagious laugh. Lily smiled sheepishly at him before directing her attention to the two students trying to murder each other.

She used accio to collect both Fabian and Sirius' wand but it didn't do much good because as soon as Lily pocketed their wands they started physically attacking each other.

"Will you two stop it!" Celia yelled running over to both of them and trying to pull them apart.

Fabian was had Sirius pinned to the ground and was trying to smash in his well- structured face when Celia grabbed Fabian and tried to pull him off. Fabian not knowing who was trying to break up the fight elbowed her hard and knocked her to the floor.

The room gasped as Celia laid back the wind knocked out of her and tried to catch her breath. Lily and Marlene ran over to help her up and moved her to the sofa. Sirius had seen exactly who Fabian had elbowed and kicked the boy off of him sending Fabian flying into the stone wall. Sirius pulled his bleeding self, off the ground and went over to help Celia.

"Are you alright love?" he asked her as he sat down on the sofa next to her, sending the whole common room into a tizzy about his use of the word love.

"Way to start the rumor mill Sirius." Celia said sarcastically. "And yes, I'm fine."

Everyone was so focused on Celia and Sirius that Fabian was able to pick himself up off the floor and went back for more.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend Black!" Fabian growled.

"Shut it Prewett, you just elbowed her in the chest and knocked her onto the floor. So you have no right to tell me not to touch her!" Sirius shouted.

Fabian reached down and pulled Celia up by her arm towards him.

"You're alright aren't you darling?' he asked in a gruff voice. Celia shook her head yes but pulled away from him and moved back towards Sirius.

"I'm okay."

"Celia get over here now!" Fabian shouted grabbing her and dragging her closer to him again.

"Let me go Fabian!" but he would not release her arm.

"I want you to stop fucking Black and be with me, I love you Celia." he said lowly so that only the few people standing around them could hear. Thank god he was being slightly more discreet.

"Let her go" Sirius told the other man coolly "She clearly doesn't want you anymore."

Shit, Celia thought to herself. She knew he was antagonizing Fabian just as he had done the past two years. Celia rolled her eyes at Sirius' comment and he smirked at her a little.

Apparently Fabian saw that little wordless transaction go down and was not pleased. He tightened his grip on Celia's arm.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Fabian" Celia said quietly. Fabian's face contorted with rage.

"You are such a fucking whore Celia! You would throw away the last two years to be with a walking STD?" Fabian shouted referring to Sirius, who looked highly offended.

"No, I would throw away the last 2 years because you are an asshole, now let go!" Celia shouted trying to rip her arm away.

This was supposed to be a quiet breakup and now here she was practically getting the shit kicked out of her in the middle of the common room.

Fabian did not let her go and Sirius was getting ready to attack him again, when suddenly the tension subsided and Sirius, Celia and Fabian were all in a happy daze. Celia looked over and saw Lily holding up her wand.

"Enough of this!" She shouted though the people the shout was directed at could have cared less.

"What did you do to them Evans?" Potter asked her impressed.

"Cheering charm." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Bloody genius, I would have never thought to use that." Potter complimented Lily and she smiled at him in gratitude. Perhaps it was just the charm but Celia thought she saw the spark of something in between those two.

"Alright Celia go up to the room, I will walk the rest of you to your detention with McGonagall where we will not speak one word about what happened here tonight. Understood?" Lily ordered.

She was a badass if you didn't know.

"Fine" Celia said and turned to make her way up to her dorm.

* * *

Celia was so happy for the rest of the night, she should have been nervous, she should have been upset about the things Fabian had done, but her life was peachy thanks to Lily's cheering charm.

"So what are you going to do about Sirius?" Marlene asked her once they were in their room. Celia smiled at the thought of him, and it wasn't just the charm.

"I don't know, it was kind of sweet how he kicked Fabian's ass after he elbowed me wasn't it, It seems like he really does love me?" she asked. Marlene smiled and nodded a definite yes.

Lily came bounding up the stairs and into their bedroom, she pointed her wand at Celia and reversed the cheering charm. All of a sudden Celia's heart dropped and her stomach lurched. She felt like she was going to vomit and have a panic attack at the same time.

"Lily why did you so that?" she yelled "I was perfectly fine and now I feel like a wreck."

She didn't know how she was going to face everyone in the common room, or mealtimes, or classes after that display with Fabian and Sirius. Without the charm the thought of seeing Sirius that night worried her, she still was sure she liked him, but all the confidence of earlier was gone.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you see Sirius tonight still under the charm, you wouldn't think rationally." Lily explained. "I took the Spell off the boys as soon as I got them in detention. So they probably got themselves another detention" She added.

Celia sighed, she was sure that they had. She decided to catch up on some homework while she waited for 11 to roll around, but she could barely concentrate.

"Are you alright?" Marlene asked her. She must have noticed the fidgeting.

Celia shook her head yes "I'm fine, just anxious."

She didn't know why, it wasn't as if she hadn't been seeing Sirius for months now, she supposed it was just that everything changed that night. Their relationship was official, everyone in the school knew about them by now. She was sure dozens of people thought she was a slag, but then she never had really cared about rumors too much. Celia was in love with Sirius so there was nothing to be nervous about.

* * *

An hour later she met him up in the room of requirement.

"I can't believe you actually did it" Sirius said beaming up at her as she shut the door behind her. "I never thought you actually would"

Celia shrugged "I made the right decision" she answered walking over to the sofa where he was sitting and threw herself onto his lap and burying her face in his neck. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I like to think so" he replied.

He lifted up her face so he could look at her. "I love you" he told her and it made her heart flutter, because she felt like he truly meant it. "I love you too" she said and kissed him.

When she had sex with him that night, it felt different. It was slow and passionate; intimate. It was something she had always longed for without ever consciously knowing she was missing it.

They walked back to the common room together; it was late and they hadn't expected anyone to be up, but when they entered through the portrait hole they saw a girl crying on the sofa.

Mary McDonald looked over and saw them enter the room. She stood up in a flash, marched over to Sirius and slapped him hard in the face. Celia stood there with her mouth wide open not knowing what the hell was going on.

"How dare you go after her after everything that happened between us!" Mary yelled at Sirius. Celia was confused as to what exactly had happened between them.

"Mary, shut your bloody mouth" Sirius seethed in a warning tone.

"Oh, I see. Doesn't she know?" Mary said sweetly turning to Celia.

"Did you think you were the only one he was fucking?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. You didn't think I would make it that easy did you? But still I hope you liked it; please review and let me know. **


	17. What the Hell?

**So sorry for the delay, but thanks for keeping this story in mind and the continued reviews. For some reason my brain decided to write the last chapters of 'Behind The Old Door' instead of this one. So here it is finally. Hope you like it! **

**What the Hell?**

_"Oh, I see. Doesn't she know?" Mary said sweetly turning to Celia. "Did you think you were the only one he was fucking?" _

Celia's breath hitched and her heart fell onto the floor. He was sleeping with Mary too. Her whole world came crashing down around her. How could she be so stupid as to trust a Black?

"Celia" Sirius pleaded "It wasn't like that, it was only one time" His face looked horrified

but Celia wasn't listening. She could feel her blood pressure rising and her fist, of it's own volition, punched Mary McDonald hard in her right eye. The girl screamed and fell onto the ground. Celia ignored the pain in her hand, and turned her wrath onto Black.

"You fucked with the wrong girl Black" she spat at him before kneeing him in the groin.

Sirius groaned in pain and also fell to the ground. She had to get out of there before either of them saw her cry, and she could feel the tears building up. Celia ran up the girl's stairs and as soon as the door was bolted behind her she collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears. Why did this have to happen?

Was she overreacting? Probably, but even though she had known he was messing around with Mary she hadn't thought they actually had sex. Celia didn't know why she felt so betrayed, she was doing the exact same thing wasn't she?

But no, that wasn't right.

She hadn't actively sought out Fabian since she and Sirius had gotten together, in fact she desperately tried to get out of sleeping with him when she could. Besides her situation was completely different, she was dating Fabian, Mary was just some ho one the side. At least that's what she told herself.

As she sobbed on her bed Lily and Marlene ran over to comfort her.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Sirius is shagging Mary McDonald." Celia sniffled.

"That motherfucker" Marlene stood and shouted.

Lily was quiet for a moment "Celia, I know you're hurt but did you two ever actually say you were exclusive?"

Celia and Marlene both glared at Lily, the traitor.

"No, hear me out. You were with Fabian too, maybe he thought there was nothing wrong with seeing someone on the side." Lily explained.

Celia knew she was probably right, but her pride and her heart wouldn't let her admit that right now.

"He said he loved me" Celia reasoned. "He said he hated seeing me with Fabian, he said he couldn't share me. But it was fine for me to share him?"

Wasn't that basically the same as being exclusive? She knew that technically both she and Sirius were definitely hypocrites, but it hurt knowing that he was touching someone else. Did he tell Mary he loved her? Did he shag that bitch in the same places he had had her? Now she knew how Fabian must have felt and it was horrible.

* * *

She fell asleep as soon as she lay down, exhausted from the day's events and when she woke her head was stuffy and her eyes were swollen.

"Great now everyone is going to know I was crying over him." She thought to herself. She took a cold shower hoping to de-puff her eyes and then did her makeup and hair as perfectly as she could. It would be a cold day in hell before she walked downstairs looking defeated.

Lily and Marlene were already downstairs eating their breakfast when she walked into the great hall. All eyes were on Celia as she went towards her table. She kept her head high and a slight smile on her face even though she could hear the whispers as she walked past. She tried to ignore them but, the accusations hit a nerve. Calling her a slut for cheating on Fabian, saying how stupid she was for messing around with Sirius etc. The thing was she agreed with most of what the students were saying. She sat down gracefully in her seat next to Marlene, thankful the worst was over.

"That wasn't so bad" Lily said.

Celia glared at her. "You couldn't have waited for me?"

It would have been nice to have some moral support for her walk of shame.

"We were hungry and you were taking a millennia in the shower" Marlene argued as she piled some eggs onto her plate.

"Whatever" Celia sighed, not wanting to argue.

Celia was mindlessly eating her breakfast when she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to find Sirius Black, looking like he had been run over by a truck and reeking of fire-whiskey. She smirked to herself a little; at least he was just as miserable as she was.

She was about to forgive him, set up some rules for there new relationship, and make sure he never looked at any other girl again, when Mary fucking McDonald sauntered into the great hall like she had won a war. Mary spotted Sirius sitting next to Celia and the bitch had the audacity to wink at him. Celia heard Sirius groan and put his head down on the table. She was upset all over again and so she stood up without a word and moved to sit with Michelle at the Ravenclaw table.

How had she expected this to work? She knew what kind of man Sirius was, a slutty one.

Later, once they were all in seated in Transfiguration class, Mary was switching between glaring at Celia for the punch and gloating at the fact she had been with Sirius too. The girl must have gone to the hospital wing because there wasn't even a trace of a bruise left.

"Maybe I should hit her again for good measure?" Celia thought to herself. She was currently refusing any attempts at contact Sirius was making, and he was making plenty of them.

While the professor's back was to them, a note fluttered onto her desk.

"I need to talk to you" it said in Sirius's handwriting.

But what could he have to say? She was sure he would try to deny or maybe apologize for banging Mary, but Celia didn't want to hear it. She tapped her wand to the paper and it caught fire for a moment before disintegrating. She heard a chair scratch across the floor and looked behind her, seeing that Sirius had stood up and was leaving the room in a huff.

"Celia" Lily hissed at her.

She couldn't understand why Lily just couldn't be on her side for this. So what if Celia was being stupid and irrational, her feelings were hurt and Lily should be comforting her, not making her feel guilty and trying to make her see reason.

She spent the rest of the class returning Mary's glare as McGonagall prattled on about turning mice into teacups. Who in the hell would want to drink out of a cup that was once a rodent she wasn't sure. Celia was never so thankful when the bell rung and class was let out.

* * *

The next day she observed that none of Sirius's friends were speaking to him and she wondered what could have happened to make them treat him like he had the plague. He had never looked worse and it made her feel bad, and guilty for ignoring him. But then if James Potter was ignoring him, something terrible must have happened.

She had decided she was going to go talk to him, but Marlene chose that moment to burst into the common room in tears. She ran up the stairs with Lily and Celia right behind.

"What happened, are you alright?" Celia asked.

Marlene shook her head no "Do I look alright? Remus doesn't want to see me anymore and it's all your fault!"

Celia was confused because she had always been a staunch supporter of them as a couple. Her confusion must have been obvious because Marlene began to explain through her sobs.

"Sirius was so mad and upset because you're not speaking with him, that when Snape was bothering him about where Remus goes every month Sirius told him how to get into the shack."

Lily and Celia both gasped. Oh shit, this was bad. Had she seen Snape today?

She had-relief swept over her, at least Remus hadn't killed anyone. But Snape knowing about Lupin's Lycanthropy was not good.

"But why did he break up with you?" Lily asked.

"James found out what Sirius had done and went and stopped Snape before he was mauled to death, but Snape saw him. Dumbledore made him swear not to tell" Marlene explained.

Well at least that part was taken care of.

"When Remus found out what almost happened he freaked out. He told me he was too dangerous to be around. He was going to drop out of school before, James and Peter talked him into staying." Marlene finished.

"I'm so sorry Marlene, I never thought this would happen" Celia apologized.

"Maybe Remus just needs a little time to calm down and realize he made a mistake." Lily suggested.

But Celia doubted it. Remus was very concerned with how his being a werewolf affected everyone else. The poor boy had no self- esteem and he already hated himself, how would he have felt if Snape had made it just a little further down the corridor? What if it had been Marlene and not Snape?

Besides that she could not believe that Sirius had tried to get his friend to kill Snape. So they didn't get along, Snape was probably a DeathEater, or at least on his way to becoming one, but then Sirius should have taken him out himself, not sent him to be killed by poor Lupin!

But then Sirius did have a malicious side; you can't have spent the 1st eleven years of your life surrounded by nothing but dark magic and come out all buttercups and fluff. As much as he tried to suppress it, Sirius could be cruel and calculating and there were times she knew he honestly liked to hurt people. He could fish out your weaknesses and play them to his advantage. These people were his enemies, but they were people none the less. Unfortunately for Snape, Sirius hated him and was also having a terrible day, but that was no excuse.

No wonder no one was speaking to him.

* * *

The next day, after Charm,s she was walking alone towards the girl's bathroom when Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into an empty corridor after class. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard, she bit him in return. Sirius pulled away immediately.

"Fuck Celia!"

"I'm not speaking to you, why would you think I wanted to kiss you?" she asked him heatedly. She was attempting to be cold and distant, to be strong and not let her emotions rule. She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Will you just fucking talk to me?" He yelled. She sighed deeply and wrenched her arm away from him.

"What do you want me to say? You were shagging McDonald behind my back. Do you expect me to be okay with this when you kept insisting I break up with my boyfriend to be with you?" She yelled and tried to leave the hallway again.

Sirius blocked the exit and grabbed hold of her shoulders, more gently this time. "It was only the one time Celia, when I found out you were going to the dance with Prewitt. Honestly it was before I even slept with you, and it wasn't even good."

Her mind flashed back to the first time she had been with Sirius and the fight they had beforehand. He had sauntered into the room of requirement looking like he had just been shagged.

Oh hell no!

"So your telling me you fucked McDonald not even a half hour before you fucked me?" Celia spat at him disgusted.

She had Mary McDonald's sloppy seconds. This was unacceptable, but she was slightly impressed at his ability to get it up again so quickly. Sirius's face dropped when he realized what he had just admitted to. Seeing no way out he ran with it.

"Yes, I did, did you think I would turn you down when I had been trying to get you to sleep with me for weeks?"

This was so disgusting, what if Mary had something contagious?

"Celia being with her was a huge mistake. I want you, just you. Quit trying to sabotage us." Sirius demanded.

Was she trying to sabotage them? She didn't think so, she certainly wasn't going to keep her mouth shut when he was off doing Merlin knows what with other girls.

"You picked the wrong girl if you think I'm just going to sit here quietly when you do something I don't like."

Sirius smirked at her "I like that about you, but you're getting mad at me for something that doesn't matter."

Was he being serious? He broke her heart and he thought it didn't matter?

"You think that you fucking a twat like Mary doesn't matter?" she asked him incredulously. Sirius paused for a moment, grabbed her chin and looked her straight in the eye.

"No, she doesn't matter." Celia's stomach jolted at the sincerity in his voice.

"Since I've been with you I haven't' been with anyone else. I don't even think of anyone else. You are the only one that matters." Damn him, as soon as the words left his mouth her heart began to melt. But to trust him or not?

What the hell? She thought as her lips crashed against his.

* * *

**A Happy ending... for now anyway. Thanks for reading, as always and please review:) **


	18. Jail Bait

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in like a year and for that I apologize. I had mad writer's block and no motivation. Finally I took Hemingway's advice and wrote drunk, edited sober. So we have a bottle of cheap moscato and a half pack of newports to thank for this chapter. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who continues to read this, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Celia and Sirius spent the rest of that afternoon in the room of requirement making up in the most physical way possible. After they were both spent and it was getting close to dinner, Celia put her robes back on. The thought of going down to dinner and facing Marlene made her nervous. Of course she was still angry at Sirius for luring Snape down to the Shrieking Shack, everyone was still mad at him for that, but she loved Sirius, and it was clouding her judgment at the moment.

"Sirius, why did you have to tell Snape about Lupin?" She groaned at him as he tied his shoes.

Sirius inhaled and then sighed loudly.

"It was stupid, I know" he said and then paused for a minute "I was so bloody angry at everyone, mostly Mary, but I couldn't exactly do anything to her now could I?" Snivellus was just there pestering me and I snapped. I wasn't thinking about Lupin getting into any trouble, I was just thinking that it would serve Snape well to get a werewolf bite." He shrugged.

Sirius was one messed up bloke. "Sirius how can you be so cruel to someone?" Celia asked in honest shock.

She disliked lots of people but she honestly couldn't say any of them deserved to be bitten by a werewolf.

"Don't look at me like that Celia" Sirius told her. "It's Snape, he's probably already written his entrance essay to the Death Eaters, I'm not going to feel bad for trying to get him hurt, he deserves it. Yeah, I feel bad about getting Lupin mixed up in all of it, but not nothing you say will make me feel bad for Snivellus." Sirius shrugged and stood up pulling Celia with him.

"Come on let's get dinner."

* * *

So Celia let it go, although she was fairly disturbed at the way he could talk about getting a student maimed for life and possibly killed without even a hint of remorse. Perhaps he took after his family more than she had realized.

"Fine, but you need to apologize to Remus and get him back together with Marlene somehow." She instructed. " I'm not going to let your poor decision making skills get in the way of my friends love lives."

When they arrived in the great hall, it was just as awkward as Celia had feared. No one wanted to sit with Sirius but her, and Mary, but Celia just gave the girl a death glare, squeezed Sirius' hand thereby letting Mary know he was hers, and sat herself down at the end of the table.

Celia then caught Lily's eye, and her friend just gave her a small sigh. Marlene then looked down towards her, betrayal flashed in her eyes for a moment, but then she got over it and just shook her head and rolled her eyes at Celia and Sirius.

Sirius had sat down beside her although he looked longingly down the table at his mates.

The Marauders didn't work without Sirius. They looked lopsided. Lupin was staring miserably at his plate but every few seconds would look across the room to the Slytherin table as if checking to see if Snape would truly keep his mouth shut. James was obviously bored without his best friend although he appeared to be playing the supportive friend with Lupin. Peter was unaffected as usual and was stuffing his face with potatoes. Celia felt bad for all of them, and hoped that they would be able to overcome this and be the troublemaking friends they once were.

* * *

After Dinner, Celia had left Sirius to try to make amends with the Marauders and she went to her dorm to talk things out with Marlene and Lily.

"So you and Sirius made up then?" Marlene asked as Celia sat down on her bed. She looked at Marlene guiltily.

"yes… I'm sorry, I know I should be mad at him for what he did, and I am, but I love him, and he's really sorry about hurting Lupin." Celia gushed quickly.

She knew was being a bad friend in some ways but how better to get Marlene and Remus together than by teaming up with Sirius Black.

"I'm not mad at you Celia, I know how you feel about him. But he did ruin everything for me and Remus, I'm not sure I can forgive him for that." Marlene admitted.

She had never expected Sirius and Marlene to be buddies so she was okay with her not forgiving Sirius right now.

"I get it Marlene, but Sirius is trying to make it up to Lupin and I told him he has to get you two back together. And he will." She said firmly.

"I hope so." Marlene replied sadly.

This is going to take some serious effort Celia thought to herself.

* * *

2 days later they were all in Transfiguration class. Things were as bad as they ever were between the Marauders as well as Remus and Marlene. Celia was sitting next to Lily learning something about making furniture out of matches without them burning to a crisp. McGonagall was preaching at the front of the room, but Celia was paying little attention to her. She was instead watching Peter Pettigrew's lame attempt at hitting on Star Forman. Peter was in the middle of getting shut down badly yet quietly when the bell rang.

Sirius waited for her after class as she gathered her books. "Any luck with the Remarlene situation?" she asked hopefully though she knew that none of the Marauders were speaking with him.

"No, but I have an Idea" He stated. She noticed the thoughtfulness behind his eyes.

Later that night right before dinner Sirius told her he was going to sit with the James, remus and peter. She nodded hoping that this meant they had made up. Sirius was just not the same without them. It was like they made his personality what it was. Not that she didn't like him anyway, it was just as if his friendship had made him whole. He was not himself unless they were on good terms.

Celia sat herself next to Marlene and Lily but was watching how it was going with Sirius. He plopped down next to James and asked Remus to pass the butter as if nothing had happened between them. James and Peter looked worried, perhaps expecting Lupin to lash out or worse, storm out of the great Hall. Instead, Lupin who had always taken the high road, and whom she had suspected was just happy to have friends, silently passed him the butter.

She looked towards her friends who were also watching this and smiled. Maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

The Marauders were speaking again. Sirius had told her he had pulled Remus aside that night and apologized formally. Sirius was honestly sorry about what he had done to Lupin, she knew this, and Remus couldn't stay mad at Sirius for long. She supposed Sirius accepted Lupin for who he was and Remus appreciated this. So even if Sirius acted reckless and stupid sometimes Lupin recognized that Sirius would never betray him on purpose.

Even though the Marauders were doing well; the same could not be said for Lupin and Marlene. He was still avoiding her although Celia caught him staring at her longingly every once and a while.

She thought maybe it would help if she spoke to Remus, so she talked to him during the practical lesson of Ancient Ruins when she knew no one would be paying them any mind.

"You know Marlene knew about you going in." Celia reminded him "she knew the risks, and she decided you were worth it."

Lupin sighed heavily before replying "I could have killed him, Celia. I could have murdered someone."

Celia could tell from the upset look on his face that he truly believed this. "If James hadn't have pulled him back…" Lupin whispered shaking his head.

"That's not you Lupin." Celia reminded him. "As long as she stays away from you during that time, she has nothing to worry about, and neither does anyone else."

Celia was back in her dorms explaining what she had told Lupin that afternoon to Lily and Marlene. "Well, I'm glad you set him straight Celia." Lily said, nodding approvingly.

"We'll see what happens" Marlene interjected. "He still isn't speaking to me" Marlene was trying to be strong and unaffected by Lupin's rejection but Celia could tell she was still upset.

"Well I know what will get our minds off it" Celia smiled pulling out the Blondie tickets Sirius had given her for Christmas and waving them at her friends.

Both Marlene and Lily squealed in joy. "I forgot he gave you those!" Marlene yelled excitedly.

Celia was excited for the Concert and she knew her friends were too. Blondie was one of their favorite bands and the tickets were really hard to get. None of them had expected to really get to attend.

"The only problem is that the show is tomorrow." Marlene said bringing them back to reality.

"How are we going to sneak out of the school, get to London and then get back before anyone knows we're missing?" Lily queried.

'Good Question' Celia thought to herself. She had been thrilled Sirius had got her the tickets but getting to the concert was going to be difficult. Celia was tapping mindlessly on the desk waiting for some sneaky sort of inspiration to hit her, when Marlene shouted, "I've got it!"

"we'll use the secret passageway that gets us into Honeydukes, then we'll apparate to London, go to the concert apparate back, and no one will even notice we're gone." Marlene looked pleased with her plan.

"There's a secret passageway into Honeydukes!" Celia shouted. How could she not have known about this before? She could have been swimming in candy throughout her entire Hogwarts career.

"Yeah. Remus told me about it, I figured you already knew." Marlene replied.

"No, I didn't know! Damn you Sirius Black for not telling me!" She shook her fist at him in mock rage.

"Well actually that sound like an easy enough plan" Lily said "Although you'll have to apparate us Marlene, You know Celia and I are shit at it."

So the plan was set and Celia, Lily and Marlene would be attending what was forecast to be the best concert of the year.

* * *

The next evening Celia, Lily and Marlene were dressed to the 9's in their punk attire. Ripped jeans and t-shirts, safety pins through their ears, and even one through Lily's nose.

"You only live once right" was her statement as Celia shoved the pin thorough her flesh in their bathroom.

Celia had convinced Sirius to convince James to let them use his invisibility cloak, reminding him how much trouble Lily would get into if they were caught. The cloak got the girls to the entrance of the passageway. They left it there so they could use it on the way back. Once in Honeydukes, Celia had to be pried away from the stocks of candies before Marlene Apparated them to the club in London.

There was a line outside the club, mostly people their ages and a little older. The girls got in line and excitedly waited for the doors to open.

"So should we do this one like Bowie and get ourselves backstage." Celia asked her friends. Both girls smiled micheiviously at her.

"Of course" Marlene stated "I need a souvenier."

Celia, Lily and Marlene threw themselves into the mosh pit, and rammed themselves violently into strangers for the entirety of the show. The music was awesome and they couldn't wait to get backstage and actually meet Debbie Harry.

After the show was over the girls snuck their way over to the dressing rooms. Of course there was a security guard, but he was easily distracted by a memory charm. Lily was amazing at charms.

When they got backstage they found the band lounging on couches smoking weed and passing around a bottle of vodka.

"How did you get back here?" Debbie asked them taking another hit.

"Oh, the guard said we were cool." Celia replied calmly. The band seemed to not mind and shrugged.

"Well. Want a hit then?" Debbie offered them. And who were they to turn down Debbie Harry. "Sure" Marlene said before taking the joint and sitting herself down. Celia and Lily followed her lead.

They bullshited for the next hour. Debbie was absolutely awesome, as they had expected and had encouraged the girls to start a band of their own; although she had clearly not heard Celia's singing voice.

Lily had liked her so much she promised to name her first born after the singer, Debbie for a girl, Harry for a boy.

They had all gotten signed t shirts and were getting ready for Marlene to apparate them back to Hogsmeade when they al hears the unmistakable sound of someone apparating into the room.

Celia quickly without checking to see who entered sent a body binding curse at the person who had apparated in.

Suddenly the room was filled with robed wizards, not just any wizards, the police. Celia took a hard look at the person she had cursed. He had on the unmistakable robes of the chief of wizarding police.

"Shit" Celia cursed. She looked towards Marlene and Lily who were both frozen with fear on their faces. Marlene was in the back of the room, having just come from the bathroom.

"You ladies have breached the statute of Secrecy and are under arrest." The plump officer informed them.

Celia knew they wouldn't all make It out, but Marlene could. Lily seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Go" she shouted to Marlene. Marlene shook her head no.

"Stay right there Miss." One of the police officers ordered. The other two approached the shocked band members and did a fast memory charm on them.

"Go. Now!" Celia yelled to Marlene. Damn that girl's Loyalty. She knew they were in so much trouble. At least Marlene could save herself. She gave her friends a guilty look before apparating herself out of there.

Celia and Lily's hands had been bound with some sort of charm and they were apparated to a holding cell within the ministry.

* * *

Celia was sure she had never been so scared in her life.

One of the ministry police led Celia and Lily to a cell filled with a bunch of other women, most who looked and smelled like they hadn't bathed in years. The metal cell doors shut behind them with a deafening clank.

All the women in the cell stared at the girls as if sizing them up.

"look ladies, fresh meat" an old witch with green mangled hair cackled as she circled them and then pinched Lily's ass. Lily looked at Celia with a horrified expression. Celia threw herself against the bars

"Please, you can't leave us in here with them!" The guard just laughed at her pleas before walking down the corridor and out into the lobby.

Celia turned around cautiously, Lily still wore the terrified expression.

'There goes my life' she thought. Celia Kennedy –daughter of two of the best Aurors in the world was now a criminal, detained in the back rooms of the ministry of Magic. Celia looked over to Lily, who was pale as a cotton ball, her green eyes large and staring at nothing.

"I can't believe this happened." Celia said shaking her head.

"They're going to break our wands. We're going to be expelled. Our lives are over Celia." Lily said tearfully.

'probably' Celia thought to herself although she assured Lily that everything would work out just fine. She wanted Lily to stop crying before one of the desperate witches decided to turn her into their bitch.

"I'm sure my parents will get us out of this mess some how." Celia offered "After all we are underage. We were just being teenagers, having a bit of fun, they can't punish too badly, right? I'm sure we'll look back on this moment in 20 years and have a good laugh." Celia encouraged.

Lily just looked at her miserably as the old hag next to them peed on the floor. and Celia prayed that her parents would be able to get them out of jail with her wand intact. She promised she would never break any laws again, although she felt a little guilty because she knew this was probably a lie.

"Quit Pissing on the floor Bizzy!" A rough looking witch yelled at the hag before turning to talk to Celia and Lily.

"So what did you two young girls do to end up here? You look like you're barely out of Hogwarts."

"We're not out of Hogwarts!" Lily cried "We snuck out to go to this muggle concert, and things just got worse from there."

"Come now" The rough witch said "You couldn't have done anything that bad. They'll probably just call your parents and send you back to school with a warning."

"I don't think so" Celia explained glumly " We accidently violated the statute of Secrecy, used underage magic on a muggle, and mistakenly attacked the chief of the Wizarding police."

The witches in the cell were silent for a moment, some looked impressed and Celia wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Well if we're going to be stuck in here at least we have street cred" Lily whispered.

Celia nodded in agreement.

"What are you in for?" Celia asked the witch because it seemed like the logical and appropriate question to ask.

"Oh, I'm in and out of here all the time; but this time I got picked up for setting this twat that my bloke was shagging's face on fire." She shrugged non-chalantly. Lily elbowed Celia sneakily as if trying to say 'can you believe this?'

"Oh, well then… I hope you got her real good." Lily smiled nervously and Celia shook her head in furious agreement.

"Nah, they took the slag straight to Mungo's, she'll be healed up quick enough." The witch said sounding very disappointed.

"I'm Charmie by the way" The old witch introduced herself to the girls. Lily and Celia introduced themselves in return as this seemed like the witch to know if they were going to be stuck in the joint.

Lily and Celia sat in the cell for the next 2 hours just waiting and hoping that someone would spring them while listening to the amusing yet horrible stories of Charmie's adventures.

After what seemed like days the guard came to the cell door. Celia and Lily got their hopes up but had them quickly shot down.

"Alright OBrien, your good to go. The witches face you set on fire didn't press charges, though I don't see why." The guard informed Charmie.

Lily looked like she would start crying again.

"Don't worry about it girls you'll be out of here soon." Charmie told them positively clapping Lily on the shoulder before exiting the cell.

Celia and Lily spent the next few hours in silent fear and when it seemed like all hope was lost and they would be spending the rest of their youth in prison, Celia's mother swept in like a glorious savior.

"Ma!" "Mrs. Kennedy!" Celia and Lily yelled and ran to the bars of the cell

"Please tell me you can get us out of here. "I'm getting desperate, I'm going to start having selling Lily for Cigarettes."

Lily shot her a disgruntled look.

Celia's mother Katherine rolled her eyes, "You don't smoke Celly. And besides that I have a notion to just leave you here. Sneaking out of the school is bad enough but you had to break the statute of secrecy and attack the chief of police. Do you know how bad this makes your dad and I look!"

"It's not like I knew it was him., Ma" Celia defended herself. Her mother silenced her with a glare.

"I'm sorry I will never do it again, just please get us out of here, I'm not suited for jail." Celia begged.

Katherine huffed at her. "Timmons come, let my daughter and her friend out of this cell."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There will be more Sirius/Celia in the next chapter, but I hope you like this one!**


	19. It Happened One Night

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read, and especially those who reviewed! I'm so glad you haven't forgotten all about this story. Here's another chapter:) **

* * *

**It Happened one Night**

Celia thought the witches in jail were terrifying, but they were lambs compared to her mother once she had her and Lily back in Hogsmeade. She had never seen her mother so angry before, and Celia was quite a mischievous youth, so that was saying something.

"Celia you could have been killed! Do you know there was another DeathEater attack tonight? Not even 3 miles from that concert." Her Ma roared with her long blonde hair blowing wildly behind her in the frigid air.

So that's why the Chief of Wizarding police came to arrest them. There was no way to tell what type of spell was used in a muggle area, only that magic had been done. They had probably assumed Celia, Lily and Marlene were Death Eaters. She shuddered at the thought.

"Who did they attack?" Lily asked Mrs. Kennedy warily.

Her mother softened for a moment, Celia supposed Lily got it easier because she was not her daughter.

"The Richards." Celia's mother replied Solemly.

Both She and Lily gasped. "Angie's parents?" Celia inquired and her mother confirmed.

"oh, no. Poor Angie." Lily said putting her hand over her mouth.

Celia disliked Angie Richards very much, but she hadn't wanted the girl's family to be murdered. She actually felt horrible for her nemesis, more than she thought she would have. These attacks were hitting closer to home. Before the people Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked were strangers, she felt sorry for the people of course, but it was a distant emotion. This was serious.

"Why did he kill them? Weren't they purebloods?" Celia asked her mother.

Mrs. Kennedy shook her head yes. "He was sending a message. He's not going to spare anyone who doesn't support his insane idea of blood purity. The Richards refused his offer."

'Oh my God' Celia thought to herself. This was terrifying; that sick bastard would kill anyone. She worried for her parents. They were Aurors, dark wizard catchers, they were probably trying to catch Voldemort right now.

"Ma?" Celia looked at her mother worriedly. The look conveyed her message plainly, her mother understood.

"Dad and I will be fine Celly." She assured, placing a hand on Celia's shoulder. " This is what we're meant to do after all, we knew it was dangerous when we became Aurors, but its important we don't let maniacs like Voldemort win."

Lily looked just as worried as Celia.

"Come on girls. I've got to get you back to the castle and get myself back to work."

They took the carriages up to the school, where McGonagall was waiting for them, a very stern and disappointed look on her face.

"I Love you Celia, stay in the castle okay. The only way I get through my day is knowing your safe here with Dumbledore. You know he's the only wizard Voldemort ever feared." She added as a side note.

Celia promised and gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks for springing us from prison Ma." She tossed in cheekily. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Kennedy." Lily said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Her mother got back into the carriage and it rode away from sight. She watched it as it disappeared down the lane. Trying to stall before she had to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch for a month for the both of you. And you won't be going to Hogsmeade next weekend either." She added.

Lily and Celia both groaned but figured it could have been a lot worse. At least they hadn't been expelled and their wands were still intact.

They got back up to their dorms just as the sun was rising. Thank Merlin it was a weekend because there was no way they would have made it to class.

Doing hard time was exhausting.

Marlene, Remus, James and Sirius were waiting for them in front of the fire. Lupin was holding Marlene against him, but when she saw Celia and Lily enter she broke free of him and lunged at them and wrapped them in her arms. It looked like she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted, "I should have never left you! I'm a terrible friend. Are you okay?" Marlene pulled herself back to inspect Lily and Celia's person.

"It's perfectly fine Marlene, we made a new friend in jail anyway." Celia said snickering as she swatted Marlene's hands away.

"You would." Marlene said with a laugh, and a post cry sniffle.

She then turned to Sirius who was walking over to her slowly, his grey eyes filled with concern. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. Celia buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you alright love? I was so worried." he told her quietly and she nodded yes, keeping her head against him. She felt instantly better with him near, it was ridiculous really.

"Your not a terrible friend Marlene. We told you to save yourself and you did, nothing wrong with that." Celia heard Lily say.

"After all Celia was the one that was going to start selling me for cigarettes." She added and sent a mock glare towards Celia.

"6 hours in jail and you picked up smoking and pimping, Celia?" Sirius asked her in sarcastic shock.

"She's a hardened criminal now Padfoot, what did you expect?" James spoke "and for the record, I will provide you with copious amounts of cigarettes if you sell me Lily" he added to Celia with a wink to Lily.

Lily just laughed exhaustedly and shook her head at him.

"Alright, Alright, No one is selling Lily on the Black Market." Remus said putting his foot down. "What happened tonight anyway to land you girls in jail?"

Celia and Lily explained why the police had come, and why they had been taken to jail. It was actually more of a misunderstanding and precaution than anything. They hadn't been charged with anything. Neither of the girls mentioned who the family that was slaughtered was, it didn't feel right that everyone should know before Angie was even told.

"He's getting stronger, more ballsy" Potter commented slight worry on his face. Potter was from an old pure blood family; a family with no hatred towards muggles or muggleborns, a family that would rather die than join Voldemort.

Sirius seemed to understand exactly what James was thinking and clapped him on the shoulder. "Your parents will be fine Prongs. Their both complete badasses." He assured.

"Yeah" Potter agreed.

But then a dark unidentifiable look flashed over Sirius' perfect features and Celia knew something was on his mind.

* * *

Everyone decided to go back to bed, they had been up the entire night. But Celia grabbed Sirius' arm before he went up the stairs to his dorm room. "Can I talk to you?"

Sirius looked concerned but agreed. "Sure" he replied and they sat back down in front of the fire.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in earnest. Something had seemed off about him as soon as she had told everyone about the murders.

Sirius sighed deeply and leaned his head back on the sofa. He turned his gaze to Celia.

"You know my family is into dark magic. They're Pure Blood Supremacists." He admitted to her, but he was right she had already known about that.

"Our family motto is Toujours Purs for Merlin's sake." He laughed darkly and ran his hands through his black hair. Celia nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Celia my family thinks that muggleborns and muggles should either be slaves or be dead. They completely support Voldemort. "Join, him Sirius. Make us proud for once in your life " My mum said" Sirius explained, mocking his mother.

Celia cringed, she knew Sirius' parents were bad but she didn't realize it was that extreme.

"Hell, my cousin Bellatrix is a Death Eater, my brother either is, or is well on his way to becoming one!"

Celia was in slight shock. Everyone knew the Blacks were into all that blood purity bullshit, but this was murder, they were helping to murder people they thought beneath them.

"Sirius…" She grabbed his arm in comfort.

"That's why I left home." He told her "I let them know there was no way in hell I was joining up with the Dark Lord, that I thought what he does is disgusting, and my parents hit the roof. My Mother even blasted me off the family tree."

She smiled at him. It was amazing to her that he could be so different from his family. They raised him to be like them, he shouldn't have known any better, but he did. Something in him set him apart and in her opinion above his family. She knew it was hard on Sirius, she couldn't imagine having her parents hate her for being a good human being and that's exactly what his parents did.

"I'd forgotten what a badass you are Sirius. I don't know how, but you managed to get away from them _almost _completely normal" She smirked at him and then snuggled against him.

"Almost?" he scoffed.

"Did I stutter?" Celia smirked back at him.

Sirius grinned and draped his arm around her and they were quiet for a while. It seemed if something was weighing heavily on his mind. Celia had almost fallen asleep when Sirius began to speak again.

"I just keep thinking I could have done something to keep Regulus from ending up like the rest of my family. He admitted rubbing his hands over his face and then turning to her "I mean just because he was in Slytherin didn't automatically mean he was going to be a Death Eater."

Sirius usually tried to act like he didn't care, but she could tell he was worried for his brother. She actually forgot he had one most of the time. Regulus was a year under them, in Slytherin House and she had never seen them actually speak.

"Well then I hope that somewhere under all the green, he has the balls to tell your parents no the same as you did." She said.

"Me too, but I doubt it. He seems to be enjoying himself well enough as the only son of Orion and Walburga Black" Sirius accentuating his parents' name with a haughty accent.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck."I find your troubled past kind of a turn on actually"

"Sooo are you up for a trip to the room of requirement?" he mentioned casually with a cheeky smirk after she kissed his collarbone.

She scoffed at him "Sirius! You are the only person I know who can go from being all sulky about your brother being a Death Eater to horny in 2 minutes"

"What?" He grimaced at her "I'm a man, I have needs Celia" he began to slide his hand up her shirt and kiss her neck.

As lovely as he felt, she was beyond exhausted.

"Sirius" she said stopping him "I just spent the night in jail, all I want to do right now is sleep"

Sirius pouted at her but removed his hand from her chest. " And I thought being locked up in an all female cell would make you insatiable."

She smiled at him "Well if you ever get out of jail you can come find me and tell me how interested you are in sex."

"Oh I will" He promised.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Celia was back in her dorm room with Lily and Marlene. They were listening to their Blondie record as Marlene was recounting what happened when she had got back to the castle while adding the earring she nicked from Debbie Harry to the Bowie shoe shrine.

"I snuck straight up to boys dorm" She informed them "I was still under the invisibility cloak, but they knew I was there. As soon as I gave James the cloak back they could all see that I was crying and worried. So Remus ran over to hug me."

Lily and Celia squealed in delight at this, and Marlene smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, I launched into the story of what had happened. I've never seen Sirius so worried, or James for that matter." She added with a raised eyebrow towards Lily. Lily rolled hers in return.

"They were both concocting these elaborate plans to rescue you" Marlene laughed.

" I owled your Mum as soon as I was able. I'm sorry if it got you in trouble, but I figured if anyone could get you out she could." Celia shook her head telling Marlene not to worry about it.

"I wonder if the school will let my parents know?" Lily asked hoping that they wouldn't.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Lils. You're just lucky they don't know how to send howlers."

"So are you and Remus okay then?" Celia asked. It would be worth going to jail if it got those two together.

"I really don't know." Marlene replied confused.

"Well at least you know he still cares for you. I think Remus really wants to be with you but he's worried that he'll hurt you." Lily said.

"He's such a dolt! Doesn't he know he's hurting me now by rejecting me?" Marlene shouted.

"He knows that, but I also think he believes he doesn't deserve you, and that your better off without him" Celia told her.

"I'm not" Marlene said desperately, suddenly she got an idea "Maybe I should make him jealous again? He was all broody when Gideon was after me before wasn't he?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea to string Gideon along like that." Lily suggested cautiously "I think he really liked you."

"He'll get over it" Marlene wrote Lily off "After all Remus isn't going to be jealous unless he knows it's a real competition."

Celia hoped that would work.

* * *

That night at dinner Lily and Celia sat next to the Marauders while Marlene sat next to Gideon, and Lupin did look rather torn up about it. Celia did feel a little bad for Gideon but she had always been rooting for Lupin to win Marlene.

Michelle Timmons came over midway through dinner.

"So I heard you and Lily went to jail last night." She whispered so that no one could hear. Celia dropped her fork in her plate in surprise.

"How did you know?" She whispered back to Michelle.

"So it is true then." Michelle smiled excitedly "My cousin is a guard in the jail." She explained. That was right, her mother had called for Timmons to unlock the cell door.

"What did you get arrested for?" Michelle asked. Celia explained the misunderstanding.

"Ugh, I never get to do anything fun anymore." Michelle groaned and rubbed her belly. Celia laughed at her, jail was not fun, she was terrified, but it did make for an interesting story.

Michelle had been using a concealment charm to hide her pregnancy although pretty much everyone knew. No secrets in Hogwarts after all.

Shingleton continued to want nothing to do with her, so she was planning on leaving the baby with her mother, then raising it on her own once she was finished with school. Celia could have never predicted that she would have so much respect for the girl who she caught Sirius shagging on a desk in an abandoned classroom.

* * *

During dinner Dumbledore asked for everyone to quiet down. "I have some tragic news" He said solemnly "Many of you know Angie Richards, I am sorry to report her parents were killed in a Death Eater attack last night."

Gasps and murmuring were heard around the Great Hall, some audible sobs were heard coming from Angie's friends in Hufflepuff. Sirius looked shocked that Celia hadn't said anything before. Celia looked over to the Slytherin table, specifically at Snape and Regulus Black. Snape's face was cold, and showed no emotion whatsoever to the news of the Richards' death, but Regulus, to her horror, looked quite pleased.

She had never really noticed how much he and Sirius looked alike. Sirius was bigger and more classically attractive, but they shared similar features, you could tell they were brothers.

He was chattering away happily to an ugly boy sitting next to him, while most grieved. As if aware someone was staring at him, his eyes turned to the Gryffindor table and briefly met hers before looking at Sirius who was sitting next to her. She watched their silent altercation with interest.

Regulus quirked an arrogant brow at Sirius as if he was proud that the Richards had been killed, as if daring Sirius to do something about it. She felt Sirius's body tense and she grabbed his hand under the table to calm him down. Sirius met Regulus with a stony eyed glare, unimpressed and unflinching. Regulus tensed his jaw scowled at Sirius and then turned away.

Sirius could be very intimidating.

"Please everyone settle down." Dumbledore commanded gently. "I know this is a terrible event and a great shock. Friends of Ms. Richards will be allowed to attend the Funeral day after tomorrow if attended with a parent or guardian. Please discuss the details with your head of House. In these dark times I hope you all remember what's important and keep it close." Dumbledore finished and sat back down leaving the students to their dinner.

Potter must have also been watching Sirius and Regulus "Forget about him Padfoot, he's not worth your time." Sirius nodded and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

There was a tension at the table, and Lupin decided to add to it.

"Why is Marlene sitting next to Gideon Prewitt?" He asked trying to conceal just how much her choice of seating affected him.

Lily and Celia looked down the table towards Marlene who was laughing loudly at something Gideon was doing. Gideon himself looked rather thrilled that Marlene was sitting by him.

Celia cringed "Umm, i don't know? I guess she just wanted to."She replied not looking him in the eye.

"Is she dating him?" Lupin inquired.

Celia looked at Lily silently pleading for her to answer the question because Celia had no idea what to say.

"No, I think she's just sitting with him." Lily answered him.

Lupin nodded in slight relief but still looked like a wounded puppy.

"Oh for Merlin's sake she's just trying to make you jealous Moony!" Sirius pointed out, noticing his friends crestfallen expression.

"Clearly it's working" James muttered under his breath.

"that's the point" Lily whispered to Potter.

Lupin stood suddenly and threw his napkin on the table. Celia thought he was just storming out of the great hall but instead he stomped over to where Marlene was sitting with the Prewitts. She looked up and smiled at him and offered him a seat, but Lupin kept a stony face.

Then to everyone's shock Remus, in a swift motion, wrapped his arm around Marlene's waist, pulled her up from the bench so she flush with him and kissed her like the world was ending.

Celia and Lily looked at one another in shock and then went back to staring at Marlene and Lupin. Sirius, James and Peter were hooping and hollering like idiots, and the rest of the Great Hall burst into a frenzy of whispers.

Then as quickly as it had happened Remus let her go and was stalking out of the Great Hall leaving Marlene in a state of bewilderment. Celia, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter immediately began clamoring to get to their respective friends, tripping over each other on the way.

The 3 remaining Marauders sprinted out the doors in search of Lupin, while Lily and Celia excitedly dragged Marlene back up to their dorm.

"I can't believe that just happened"

* * *

**There you have it, hope you liked. I know it was a little M/R centric towards the end. Fabian will be returning with a vengeance next chapter and I'm planning on some Lemony goodness for Sirius and Celia, so stay tuned! **


	20. My Bloody Valentine's Day

**Gracias to everyone who read, especially reviewers. Lemons abound!**

**My Bloody Valentine's Day**

The morning of Valentine's Day Celia went down to breakfast with Lily and Marlene as usual. She happened to walk past Gideon and Fabian and noticed they were both looking particularly volatile. She couldn't blame them though really, after all they had both just been replaced with a Marauder.

She doubted either of them had ever spent this holiday alone and as far as she knew, courtesy of Ms. Evans; that was exactly what they were doing.

Fabian caught her eye and she gave him a small smile, to let him know there were no hard feelings on her end. He returned the smile but quickly went back to stony- faced stares.

Of course their death glares were all directed at Remus and Sirius. She hoped Gideon would just Leave Lupin alone. Fabian and Sirius may have been matched in their desire to beat each other to a pulp, but she doubted Remus Lupin, the prefect, would want to get himself mixed up in that sort of situation.

The girls settled next to the Marauders. James seemed happy that although he couldn't have Lily, he could at least have her near. Still, Celia did catch him shooting Sirius and Remus covetous looks every now and then.

"Happy Valentine's day love." Sirius said bending over to kiss her right below her ear.

"I have plans for you, but you'll have to wait until tonight." He whispered seductively, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

* * *

Later in the morning Lily was helping Marlene and Celia get ready for their dates. Celia could tell she was a little sad about not having a date but she plastered a smile on her face and was happy for her friends.

"You could always hang out with Potter." Marlene suggested with a raised brow also sensing Lily's mood.

'She might as well' Celia thought, better than staying in the castle or being around revolting couples all day.

Lily whipped her head around to glare at Marlene for suggesting such a thing.

"Yes, because I want to spend my bloody Valentine's Day with Potter!" She retorted sardonically and sat down on her bed in a huff.

Marlene put up her hands as if blocking Lily's words "Just a suggestion Lily" she said smirking "no need to get angry"

Celia just wished Lily would not have retracted her feelings about Potter from earlier in the year. How perfect it would be to have the three of them all dating a Marauder. She fantasized about the triple dates they would have in her mind's eye. Then she felt bad for leaving Pettigrew out and added him and Michelle Timmons to the daydream.

"Well it was a horrible suggestion." Lily answered back, though her voice was muffled because she now had her face buried in a pillow.

"What ever happened to Corrigan?" Celia asked thinking of her neighbor that Lily had attended the Christmas Ball with. She had completely forgotten about that guy, and hadn't Lily liked him?

"Potter happened, as always. Everything was fine and then Nick just abruptly stopped speaking with me." Lily explained rather pathetically.

Celia knew that Potter thought he was in love with Lily but this was getting out of hand. Lily was unhappy and upset, and it had never occurred to Celia just how controlling Potter's behavior was. She had always thought it was kind of cute how James threatened all of Lily's suitors, but it really wasn't.

"Lily, I think you need to talk to him and tell him to stop." Celia said seriously "This is getting a little creepy."

Lily scowled at her "I've been telling him to stop for the past 4 years."

"No, you've been screaming at him for the past 4 years. You never sat him down and told him how it really makes you feel when he acts like such a prat." Marlene added, understanding where Celia was coming from.

"If he really cares about you he'll knock this shit off, and if he doesn't we're going to have to resort to more drastic measures to get him to leave you alone. Because I'm sick of you being hurt "Celia stated.

Celia suspected Potter really did care for Lily a lot. He was just a 16-year-old boy who could be rather thick when it came to how his actions affected others. Celia also suspected that if James backed off a little Lily would be more open to starting something with him.

"You're probably right, I'll try anything at this point. Check Witch Weekly for a repulsion charm or something in case this doesn't work." Lily conceded, tossing Marlene the latest issue.

"I'll go speak with him now, might as well get this over with." She shrugged and left to find Potter.

"I hope this turns out okay, and she doesn't get so enraged she hexes his balls off or anything" Marlene stared after Lily with a worried look.

'They'll be fine. This will be good for them, communication is key to any successful relationship" Celia explained in mock professionalism.

"Thanks Healer Laura" Marlene said sarcastically referencing the advice columnist in Daily Prophet.

Celia and Marlene spent the rest of the morning getting ready for their Valentine's Day dates.

* * *

Celia felt sort of stupid for wearing a dress in the middle of February but she wanted to impress Sirius. So she would freeze; a small price to pay for beauty and the look she was hoping to get out of him. He met her in the Great Hall, looking as attractive as ever. Black trousers and a black shirt, she was at a loss at how such a simple outfit could make someone so bloody good looking.

"You look lovely." He complimented her.

"Yourself as well" she returned with a wink.

"Well come on then" he took her hand and led her towards the carriages to take them to Hogmeade, how lucky that it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Sirius helped Celia into the carriages like the gentleman he was not. By some miracle of Merlin they had managed to get an empty one. As soon as Sirius shut the door behind them he was on her. He kissed her hard, and because she was not expecting it, her teeth smacked into his lips.

"Ow" she pulled away from him laughing. Sirius also barked out a laugh and rubbed his lips.

"Merlin, Celia I think I'm bleeding." He moved his hand away for her to inspect him.

"Your fine" She assured him giving him a peck. "Next time give me some warning before you decide to maul me."

He gave her a sideways smirk in reply and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. "Well you should just expect it; at all times. Constant Vigilance love!"

* * *

"So where are you taking me? Madam Puddifoots?" she asked once they were out of the carriages and walking around the snowy town. She desperately hoped he wasn't taking her to the tea shop; she abhorred that place.

Sirius seemed appalled she had even suggested he would take her there. "Of course not, I know you better than that. I thought we could start at Honeydukes and then migrate to the Shrieking shack, I have something there for you." He answered motioning to the old dilapidated house on the outskirts of the town.

"You'll like it." He assured her noticing her apprehension. Celia knew it wasn't actually haunted but the shrieking shack still made her slightly nervous.

After copious amounts of time spent in the sweets shop, buying a million different types of candies, Sirius led her to the shack.

They stood in the middle of a room that had been destroyed; the furniture was old, shabby and torn to pieces, Remus, she assumed. The only light was a dim glow from behind the old iron door of the fireplace. It was dusty and falling apart but she didn't care at all.

"What are we doing here?" She turned and asked Sirius.

"I'll show you in a minute, let me have my gift first." he said putting out his hand.

"Ugh, greedy." she laughed and tossed him a small package wrapped in plain brown paper.

He opened it carefully and pulled out what looked like a small gold pocket watch. Sirius stared at it curiously, as if not sure what to make of it.

"It's a pocket pensive, I wasn't sure if you had one or not. But this one is special because it's filled with all sorts of dirty things pertaining to us." She smiled seductively. Celia had added every naughty memory she had of him, even one where she was alone, just thinking of him.

Lily had advised her against it "What if you break up and he shows all his mates?" she had argued.

Celia wasn't concerned.

"Now what's my present?" she asked excitedly.

Sirius had the ghost of a smile on his face but he didn't answer. He simply walked towards her; each of his slow steps echoing in the near empty house. He stared with intent through heavily lidded eyes, the iris reflecting the flame of the fire. Her breath caught in her throat when he stopped with his body pressed against hers.

He was a good deal taller than her, and had to turn his head down to maintain eye contact. She simply met his gaze, transfixed by him; their faces were nearly touching but he never let their skin make contact.

The air in the shrieking shack was now warm and thick with the electricity between them. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

Without changing his expression or breaking his stare, Sirius lightly traced the skin at her neckline, then hooked his fingers round the strap of her dress and slid it down off her shoulder. Celia's heart was pounding at the eroticism. She couldn't even move to touch him, only stayed still and silent, except for the sound of her labored breathing.

He reached behind her and unzipped her dress slowly while pushing the remaining dress strap down. Everything was deliciously slow; she was standing in only her bra and knickers when Sirius stepped back to admire her for a moment. His eyes flicking from her face to her body; he unconsciously licked and bit his bottom lip at the sight.

Sirius had always been able to make her feel like the most desired woman on earth, and she wanted to give him that feeling as well, because right then she wanted him so badly she couldn't think straight.

Celia moved herself back towards him, pushing him gently against the broken down wall. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and teasingly undid his belt and removed it from the loops on his trousers. She felt Sirius lean his head back onto the wall; his chest was moving up and down with excited breath. Celia undid the button of his pants and began working on his shirt while trailing kisses up his exposed neck and across the stubble on his jaw.

Suddenly Sirius's hands were clenched in Celia's hair, moving down her naked torso, grasping furiously at the few items she still wore. He was kissing her face and neck; sucking, biting, taunting, but never allowing their lips to meet.

Finally when there was nothing but a few centimeters of fabric separating them, his mouth caught hers.

Fire raced through her veins as he flipped them and pressed her tightly between him and the wall. He was grinding his pelvis against her and pushed her bra up over her breasts, palming them. She moaned into his mouth as his rough fingers swept across her sensitive skin, and all she could feel was him.

Sirius slipped his hand into her panties and began to stroke her gently. She felt like she was dying. How he learned to do the things he did she would never know. He continued touching her until the buildup in between her thighs became unbearable.

"Please, Sirius" She whispered, begging for him to give her release.

"No, Celia. Not yet" He replied in a husky voice and moved his hand away. She cried out in protest, but he just gave her a half grin, as if he was amused at the control he had over her body.

"No, I want you to come when I'm inside you." He growled into her ear and kissed her violently.

He tore off the remainder of their clothing, and then stepped back to study her again. She blushed under his intense gaze, but stared at him brazenly in return.

Merlin, she had done good.

Celia grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, and ran her hand down the length of his throbbing erection.

"Fucking hell, Celia"

He moved her hand away, lifted her off the floor and entered her in one swift motion.

Celia's face was pressed into Sirius's shoulder as he furiously thrust in and out of her. She could barely breathe and was grasping him tightly leaving the half moon indents of fingernails all around his neck. And when he finally brought her over the edge, she found herself biting him in animalistic pleasure, moaning out his name. Sirius came soon after in a shuddered frenzy.

He set her back down on the floor after the aftershocks of their climaxes subsided.

"I'll have to add that to the pensive" He smiled through ragged breaths.

"Absolutely" She agreed putting her dress back on and then after orientated herself to the room again, remembering why they were there.

"Alright, I want my present now." She demanded, mocking his earlier request.

He rolled his eyes at her and then went to fetch something out of the pockets of his trousers. She couldn't help but stare at him, still starkers, glistening with light perspiration.

"I hope you know I had to go to great lengths to acquire this" He said handing her a napkin. She looked it over and couldn't believe what she saw.

"How the Bloody hell did you get this? Starr Harbor, Sirius? How did you get Starr Harbor to sign an autograph?" She squealed at him in an uncharacteristic fangirl like manor.

Starr Harbor was probably the most famous witch in the wizarding music world. She was also slightly crazy, paranoid, and refused to sign autographs.

"I thought you would like it. As for how I came by that, I'll never tell, but it was fucking difficult that's for certain."

* * *

That evening when Celia was back in her dorm room after framing her napkin and getting ready for bed, she was just about to interrogate Lily about how her and Potter's heart to heart had gone when a large owl she didn't recognize started tapping manically at the window.

Celia could see it was struggling to carry a large package so she quickly threw open the casement and let the poor bird in. Marlene and Lily both exited the bathroom to see what the commotion was about.

Lily ran over the owl who had thrown himself dramatically on their writing desk and gave him a treat. He nipped at her fingers in appreciation, before flying off as quickly as he had come. Celia checked the name, and found that the box was meant for her.

"Whose owl was that?" Marlene asked "I didn't recognize it."

Lily and Celia both shrugged at her and then turned their attention to the package, which was now moving and meowing.

"Is there a cat in there?" Lily asked excitedly as Celia carefully untied the string holding the box together. As soon as the package was opened a Fluffy white kitten came scrambling out.

All three girls squealed in delight. Celia didn't even particularly like cats, she was more of a dog person, but this cat was ridiculously adorable. It even had blue eyes and a pink bow on top of head. She searched the tag to find out who had sent it, but there was no name. She assumed Sirius had sent it to her for Valentine's day.

"I never thought Black would be such a exemplary boyfriend; autographs, concert tickets and now a kitten." Lily said shaking her head.

* * *

Sunday morning Celia ran to Sirius' dorm room and jumped on his bed. He awoke with a start and his normally perfect hair in a state of disarray.

"Thank you for the cat." She pecked him on the cheek. Sirius gave a blank stare of confusion.

"What cat?" he asked quirking a brow.

It was Celia's turn to be confused. "You know, Small, white, fluffy; sent it to me last night." She replied.

Sirius shook his head "I didn't send it to you. I never took you for a cat person." He admitted.

"Well then who's it from, if not you?" She asked him and he answered with a shrug.

"I'd also like to know who the bloody hell is sending you kittens on Valentine's Day." Sirius scowled.

* * *

Later that afternoon the same owl from the night before delivered a note addressed to Celia.

'Meet me in our room of Requirement after dinner' –FP

Fabian Prewitt.

Shit, Fabian had sent her the cat. And as cute as the little thing was she would have to give it back. She wondered what the hell he was up to. So she decided she would go, see what he wanted, and return the animal.

No doubt it was some last ditch attempt to get her back, but still she thought they probably should have a proper conversation. They hadn't spoken since the night she broke up with him.

"You should tell Sirius your going to meet your ex in the room you used to shag him in. He'll be livid if he finds out." Marlene suggested.

"He'll only tell me not to go, and I need to talk to Fabian eventually. We should clear the air, and at least in the room of requirement we can do that without all of Gryffindor tower watching." She protested Marlene's idea though she knew her friend was right.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you when shit hits the fan." Marlene shrugged.

* * *

Fabian was waiting for her in the blindingly white room they used to rendezvous in. She gave him a half -hearted smile when she saw him sitting on the bed.

"I'm glad you came Celia. Do you like the kitten?" he asked hopefully motioning to the squirming ball of fluff in her arms.

"She's very sweet Fabian, but I can't accept her." Celia said carefully. Fabian's face fell quickly.

"You can't send me gifts on Valentine's day; it's not appropriate." She explained, as if she knew anything about being appropriate.

"Celia, I had her bought and paid for before she was even born. It was when we were still together." He said quietly. "I figured you might as well have her."

"Oh" Celia answered uncomfortably looking at the floor. Ok she would keep the cat, no need to twist her arm about it.

"Why didn't you write that on the package and why did you want me to meet you here of all places?"

"I miss you." He answered honestly. Celia opened her mouth to protest but Fabian cut her off. "Celia, I love you, I always have and I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but I know we are supposed to be together. You aren't meant to be with Black."

Her stomach lurched in guilt. Why did he have to go and say things like this? She was certain she loved Sirius, but she couldn't help but flashing back all the memories she had made with Fabian.

But then how did he know who she was meant to be with. She was 16 for Merlin' s sake, she didn't even know who she was meant to be with.

"Fabian, I'm sorry. For what I did to you, and for hurting you, It was never my intention to fall for Sirius but I couldn't help it. I'll always care about you but I'm not in love with you anymore." She said plainly, but she felt like a bitch as the words were coming out.

He had his poker face on and she had no idea what he was thinking. Suddenly he approached her and she was honestly bracing herself for a slap, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth.

Celia was in shock, she couldn't move. Her brain froze for a moment, before she realized what was actually happening and pushed him away. His dark brown eyes were on fire, both from lust and anger she assumed. He moved towards her again.

"No, Fabian. No" She put her arms up to stop him from kissing her again and then turned quickly, grabbed the kitten, and bolted from the room.

"This isn't over Celia" She heard Fabian yell as she was running down the hall.

* * *

She realized she was crying halfway back to the common room. She didn't know what her tears where from, anger, guilt, fear, perhaps a mixture of all three? It was almost the exact same situation she had months ago only with the opposite guy.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she hurriedly wiped her face and straightened out her robes.

The Marauders had taken the seats closest to the fire and were playing a game of exploding snap. Sirius smiled when he saw Celia enter the room, but glared when he noticed she still held Fabian's gift.

"Why do you still have that Bloody cat?" Sirius growled at her, someone must have told him where the gift had originated. James, Peter and Remus had the decency to pretend as though they weren't listening to the conversation.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go up to your room?" Celia asked. She was not going to hide that Fabian had kissed her. She knew he would be in a rage from it, and probably be angry with her, but she didn't want to have secrets and lies between them; she'd had enough of that for one lifetime.

Sirius looked at her curiously and then nodded. She left the cat with Remus before following Sirius up the steps.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her once they were in his dorm with the door shut behind him. "Were you crying?"

Celia quickly wiped her face again "No,no. I'm fine" she assured him, but Sirius held onto his concerned look.

She wasn't sure how to break the news to him and stood there biting her lip for a moment. Maybe if she eased into it.

"He refused to take the cat back. I have to keep it." She told him. Sirius huffed at her.

"You cannot keep a Valentine's present from your ex boyfriend Celia, who does that?"

He had a point but then again, it's not like it was a piece of jewelry or a card; this was a living creature.

"What can I do? I can't just abandon the thing, it's a baby." she argued.

"Fine keep the damned thing, I don't really care." He replied with his jaw grinding. Clearly he did care.

"There's something else." She admitted "But before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad."

"What is it Celia?" Sirius asked with an edge to his voice.

His height seemed to be astronomical at that moment. Sirius had always been intimidating, though she knew he would never hurt her. He only stared at her, refusing to promise anything.

Celia's heart was pounding. "Fabian kissed me." She blurted out as fast as she could and then cringed waiting for his reaction. It was just as bad as she had imagined.

"What?" Sirius roared "I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!" He made for the door looking more enraged than she had ever seen him. It was one of the few times he lived up to his family name. Celia grabbed his arm attempting to pull him back.

He struggled away from her. "Did you kiss him back?"

"What? Of course I didn't. I pushed him away and ran out of the room." She said telling him the truth. Sirius looked at her with a doubt she had never seen from him.

"Sirius" she whispered slightly hurt that he didn't trust her when she made a point to come up here and tell him everything. "I didn't. I swear."

"Isn't that what you told him too? Didn't you swear to him that there was nothing between us?" Sirius goaded her.

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes" she admitted "But that was different. Do you think if I was messing around with him that I would come running up here to tell you?"

"I don't know what to think Celia. The only thing I know is that I'm going to find Prewitt and beat the living shit out of him. I'll deal with you later." Sirius said cryptically and stormed out of the room.

Why did her life have to be so bloody complicated?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it:) So next chapter will include a fight, and we'll find out just what happened between James and Lily. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	21. Let's Not Fight Anymore

**Wow! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; it makes my day! Feel free to send requests or ideas for the story. Anything you'd like to see more of? Anything you're sick of? Let me know!**

* * *

**Let's Not Fight Anymore**

Celia launched herself down the stairs in pursuit of an infuriated Sirius. She had really been hoping he and Fabian had moved past all this violence. When she got to the common room everything looked quiet; the three remaining Marauders were still playing exploding snap by the fire.

Not good.

All of a sudden she heard a commotion coming from back upstairs in the boys dorms. There was a huge explosion, and then the entire tower was shaking. Celia gave a worried glance towards the stairs, then towards James who was walking over to investigate.

"You better go get him" She motioned to the dorms.

"What happened now?" Potter moved Celia aside to go find his mate, with Remus shaking his head in exasperation and Peter following them both mindlessly.

Celia was not even going to get involved this time. Their fights were getting old truth be told. If they wanted to murder each other then that was their problem; she was going to sit quietly in the common room and wait for this situation to blow over.

Her plan failed though because most of girls in the tower came to the common room to find out what all the ruckus was about. The shouting and dueling only seemed to get louder and more violent as the minutes went by.

Marlene and Lily found Celia trying to ignore everyone.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Marlene demanded.

She might as well tell them, Lily was going to find out someway or another anyway.

"Fabian kissed me, I told Sirius, Sirius is now trying to decapitate Fabian from the sound of it. " She explained shortly.

"How did I know you were in the middle of this?" Lily asked jovially shaking out her long red hair.

Because she was always in the middle of these things; she had a penchant for dating the most violent Gryffindors in the school. Celia wondered what this said about her, but deducted not much because they also happened to be the best- looking Gryffindors as well.

"Why are we sitting here, when there is a battle happening upstairs? Come on." Marlene exclaimed grabbing Celia's arms and pulling her up and towards the boys dorms.

Thank Merlin they hadn't made it onto the stairs because all of a sudden a group of blokes came tumbling down the steps. They seemed to have ditched their wands and were now dueling muggle style. She could tell Sirius and Fabian were in there somewhere but it also seemed like Lupin and Gideon had mixed themselves up in the pile up.

James, Peter and most of the dorm's occupiers came running down after them.

Celia, against her better judgment moved towards the fight to attempt to pull Sirius and Fabian apart.

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Remember what happened last time you tried to stop them?"

Celia remembered it vividly, she had been elbowed in the chest and got the wind knocked out of her. Pettigrew was right; she would just let them fight it out. They were bound to get tired eventually.

"Remus! You are a Prefect!" Lily was shouting all in a fluster. "Potter, Potter do something!" She demanded.

Lily made her laugh sometimes; she wasn't particularly well behaved herself, but she was furious that there was a fist fight involving a prefect in the middle of the common room. Did she not remember that a few short weeks ago they had been in jail?

James threw up his hands and shook his head no.

"This needed to happen" he explained to Lily "It was only a matter of time. Mooney can get very territorial" He said throwing a wink to Marlene.

Marlene seemed elated that Remus was fighting for her.

Lily huffed in frustration and stomped her foot at him. Potter just smiled slyly at her and shrugged. 'Exactly what had gone on between them yesterday?' Celia wondered to herself. Lily was being rather tight lipped about it and offered up nothing. She would have to dig for information later. She was brought from her pondering by the sound of bones crunching.

Celia smiled and elbowed Marlene when she saw Lupin had given Gideon a particularly impressive right hook to the jaw.

Her excitement over Marlene's situation quickly dissipated when she heard Sirius and Fabian in an argument in addition to the fight; an argument about her.

If she graduated Hogwarts without the reputation of a whore, Merlin must really be watching out for her.

"If you ever even look at Celia again I will fucking kill you" Sirius roared at Gideon in between blows.

Fabian was doing a fairly good job blocking Sirius' punches but still looked like he had taken a few hits, Sirius looked like he had too. She wasn't surprised; they were similar in size and strength, with Sirius being maybe an inch or two taller.

"I'll do what I please with Celia, Black!" Fabian shouted back as he threw Sirius off of him.

Like hell he would. She was honestly so sick of them fighting now that she knew what they were actually fighting about.

* * *

Finally professor McGonagall came barging into the common room to see why the Tower felt like an earthquake.

"Black, Lupin , Gideon, Fabin! Enough!" She shouted in shrill voice that possibly broke the sound barrier. All 4 of them picked themselves up off the ground and tried their best to look shameful at what they had done.

"I'm at a loss! Lupin you are a prefect, what were you thinking? I expect this behavior from the others but from you?" Lupin really did look shameful but Celia still noticed an undercurrent of hatred directed towards Gideon.

"You 3 have detention every night with me, for the next month." She said pointing at everyone but Remus. "You have it for one week, being that it was your 1st offense and you have to continue your prefect duties. I expect better from now on. Now everyone up to bed." She finished and then shooed everyone back into their dorms.

* * *

After it was all over Celia was sitting cross- legged on Sirius' bed holding a dittany soaked rag against his lip. He was refusing to speak to her, which she accepted although it annoyed her. Still she did notice little goosebumps whenever her fingers brushed up against his chin. So he couldn't hate her too much.

He wasn't very badly injured but still needed some tending to, and since technically the whole fight had been her fault anyway she might as well help him out.

She looked over to Lupin' s bed when she heard noises from behind the curtains, which he and Marlene had disappeared behind a few minutes prior. She hoped her friend was not losing her virginity with Celia and Sirius a mere three feet over.

After a particularly loud moan, Celia gave Sirius a rather horrified facial expression. He gave a small laugh, winced from his split lip and then remembered he wasn't acknowledging her so put a straight face back on.

"Oi, Moony! Put a silencing charm on the bed. Celia and I don't need to hear what ever the hell you two are doing in there." Sirius shouted to his friend and threw a rolled up sock at Lupin's bed.

There was a giggle from Marlene and then they didn't hear anything else.

"I hope they're being safe" Celia shot a worried glance towards Remus's bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you planning on speaking to me ever again?" Celia inquired and removed the rag away from Sirius' face again to inspect the injury.

Sirius sighed "Of course, but not today."

He was so bloody vexing but she let it go. She knew that sometimes anger made no sense, hell she hadn't talked to him for days when he kissed her. So she supposed she could handle him not speaking with her, even if the kiss with Fabian wasn't really her fault. Maybe they just needed a little time apart.

"Fine." She said curtly " Your lips all right now. I love you, you tosser" she kissed his cheek quickly and left the room.

* * *

She was halfway back to her room when Sirius called after her.

"Celia come back." He demanded more than asked.

Hekate only knew what he wanted, but she obliged and and went back to his room.

"Did you kiss him back?" Sirius asked her in earnest as soon as she was in the doorway.

She shook her head "No, I didn't. I already told you I didn't."

His facial expression didn't change. "Celia if you're lying to me..." he said in a low and threatening tone.

Fabian must have kicked him in the head if he thought he could act like this towards her.

"You'll do what Sirius? You'll do what if I'm lying?" She antagonized him, they both knew full well he wouldn't do anything to her. He simply glared at her.

"You're acting just like him Sirius!" She shouted. Sirius might as well be Fabian. "This male territorial bullshit has got to stop!"

It was honestly just a role reversal, it used to be Fabian attacking Sirius for flirting now it was the other way around. She couldn't wait until Fabian Prewitt graduated and she never had to deal with him again. It was just awkward.

"He kissed you Celia. What do you want me to do? Just let him run his bloody hands all over you and say nothing?"

"No, I know you can't do that but I shouldn't have told you. I knew it would just end in some kind of fight." She sat down exhausted and rubbed her temples.

"You shouldn't have met him in the room of requirement in the first place Celia! What did you think was going to happen? That he was just going to inquire about that stupid bloody cat?"

"Sort of" she replied with a shrug. She was expecting Fabian to try to get her back, but she didn't think he would kiss her. She never thought it would be something she couldn't deal with on her own.

She definitely shouldn't have told him.

His steel colored eyes bore into her causing her to shift uncomfortably under his glare.

"I don't even know what to do with you, Celia" he finally spoke in a frustrated tone.

"You don't need to do anything with me Sirius! I didn't know what was going to happen and I sure as hell did not expect him to kiss me so what you can do is get over it!" She yelled at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She passed James and Peter on the way out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Potter asked smartly as she stomped by. She didn't dignify him with an answer, just kept walking.

She was so angry and annoyed at the entire situation. Marlene was right she should have never gone to the room of requirement, because the more she thought about it the more she realized that she did know what was going to happen, and that a small part of her wanted it to happen. There was something enticing about having the best looking blokes in the school fighting over her.

She was overwhelmed with guilt and a sick feeling in her stomach. What kind of person was she? Who does this? Even more annoying was that she had no one she could talk to about it. She loved her friends but Celia couldn't face them once they found out what a horrible person she could be.

She relaxed a little with the thought that she only had to make it to the end of the year, then Fabian would be long gone from Hogwarts and her life, and until then she would do her best to ignore them.

She and Sirius certainly had a tumultuous relationship; she was beginning to wonder if he was worth the effort.

* * *

"We need a girls night." Celia declared once she was back in the dorm room.

Marlene had followed soon after, quite red in the face, she might add.

"Technically we have a girls night every night." Lily said

"No, I mean a real one, with makeup, gossip and most importantly liquor" Celia explained.

Celia's friends agreed this was a good idea. An half hour later their faces were covered in mud masks, and the stash of firewhiskey, which was kept hidden in the false bottom of Marlene's trunk , was open and flowing.

They had taken pictures of themselves with Lily's Polaroid and hung the photo up right next to the one of them at the Christmas ball. One where they looked their best and one for their worst.

"So what happened with you and Potter?" Marlene asked Lily while painting her toenails a vibrant orange.

"Yes Lily, give us the details. All of them." Celia encouraged. Hearing all about her friend's sort of love life would be an excellent distraction from her own.

Lily took a shot of firewhiskey before agreeing.

"Well I went up to his room and asked if I could speak with him in private. He looked confused and sort of worried but agreed, so we went down to the kitchens. Which by the way I know how to get into the kitchens now." She added rather proud of herself.

That was a good thing to know, in case they ever got peckish before dinner, or after. She wondered how The Marauders found the things they did.

"So we got to the kitchen and were bombarded with house elves trying to give us food. Then he asked me what I wanted to talk about, and I told him I wanted to talk about the way he treats me. So I just explained to him how it makes me feel when no one is willing to take me on a date because they're scared of him. And I told him that if he likes me the way he says he does then he will stop acting like a complete prat because I'm the one that gets hurt in the end." Lily explained.

Celia hoped that would work and James would calm himself down.

"What did he say?" Marlene prodded.

"Well he was quiet the whole time I was talking and it felt like he was listening. Then he apologized for hurting me, said he didn't know that's how I felt and told me he really did like me, and it was just hard for him to see me with other blokes and he didn't know how to handle it" Lily shrugged.

"That's kind of adorable" Celia thought aloud "So what then?"

"I said I was sorry for hurting him, but I reminded him of the way he treated Sev and I asked him if he could ever date someone who constantly humiliated and hated Sirius. Of course he said no and that he had never thought about it like that."

Celia had never thought of it like that either. She would never date anyone who tormented Lily or Marlene and that was exactly what Potter and Sirius did to Snape. They could be bullies she knew, but Celia personally had never liked Snape, so she really never thought about how hurtful it was for Lily when Severus was being attacked.

"So once again he apologized and promised to lay off of Severus, unless he started it. Then he asked if he thought I would ever give him a chance."

"For the love of Merlin Lily tell me you said he had a chance!" Celia pleaded.

If not Potter was probably contemplating the most effective forms of suicide. Celia hadn't notice James to be in a foul mood so she assumed Lily had given him a dash of hope.

Lily smiled "I told him I would never say never, but he would certainly have to prove himself a changed man. I suggested we should just try to be friendly towards each other in the meantime."

"It seems like it was a pretty productive meeting then. I thought he was acting uncharacteristically mature during the fight tonight. I'm glad you talked to him." Celia told Lily.

"It was, I feel much better about it." Lily sighed happily and then turned to Marlene with a mischievous look. "So now, what's this I hear about you and Lupin disappearing behind a bed curtain?"

* * *

Marlene blushed a furious shade of red and buried her face in her hands.

"Did you shag him?" Celia asked her bouncing on the bed in excitement.

Lupin was usually reserved and she knew they were taking their relationship slowly but he had shagged someone before and he did seem rather territorial of Marlene after the fight. So who knew what could have happened.

"No, we just messed around." Marlene admitted.

"Messed around meaning what?" Celia asked, desperate for every juicy detail.

"Celia! This is so embarrassing." She cringed.

"If it's so embarrassing then you should've been more discreet about it. Now tell us everything." Lily demanded.

Marlene conceded in defeat, she knew Lily would find out somehow. It's not like the Marauders wouldn't be hounding Lupin for info too. Perhaps they wouldn't go into quite as much detail, but they would certainly want to know if their friend got laid or not.

"Ugh, well he was just so alpha male after the fight" Marlene gushed in a very un-Marlene like way. "So we went up to his dorm and just started snogging on his bed and then one thing led to another and suddenly his hands were down my knickers."

Celia and Lily gasped. "Did you like it? "Did you do anything to him?"

She thought back to the first time anything like that had happened to her. She had just turned 15,and was with Fabian of course, but she was so nervous she could barely feel anything at all. Truth be told she hadn't been ready for him to go that far but she had been worried that he would break up with her if she stopped him.

It was neither here nor there now, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had told Fabian no. She probably would have got with Sirius long before this year, and she probably wouldn't be fighting with him now.

So she was happy that Marlene really wanted this with Remus.

"You two are so nosy, but yes, of course I liked it, and well, I started to rub it over his trousers but then Potter and Pettigrew came into the room and started banging on the bed curtains saying that they needed to have an emergency Marauders meeting." Marlene finished frustrated.

"I'm surprised Lupin didn't murder them." Celia said.

"I thought he was going to." Marlene answered truthfully with a laugh.

* * *

The next morning Celia woke up with a killer hangover. She managed to roll of her bed without vomiting and chugged down the last of her anti hangover potion. Physically she felt worlds better, but her emotions were still in chaos. She would have to talk to Sirius.

It always felt like they were either shagging each other or attacking each other, and it needed to stop. They loved each other, but clearly there were trust issues on both ends. Maybe he was right and she was trying to sabotage them, but then maybe this was passion. Hers and Sirius's relationship had always been filled with drama. She was never bored with Sirius , and hadn't bordem been the main reason she'd broken up with Fabian? Whatever it was she sure it wasn't healthy.

She showered quickly and then went down to lunch, leaving her friends sleeping. Sirius and Peter were downstairs when she got to the Great Hall.

"You weren't at breakfast" Sirius stated the obvious as Celia sat down on the bench behind him.

"Hangover" she replied simply as she grabbed a sandwich.

They ate in a tense silence. Pettigrew finished in a hurry so he could scamper off to avoid them.

"Celia, I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry" Sirius finally spoke "I thought you were going to go back to him and I lost it."

She wasn't sure why Sirius would think she was leaving him for Fabian. That would explain his crazy anger towards both her and Fabian though.

"Of course I'm not going back to him." She promised and leaned her head on his shoulder."I want to be with you."

Sirius, I'm not cheating on you, you're not cheating on me, so lets just get over these trust issues okay?" She suggested looking up at him. Sirius gave her his side smile.

"Alright Celia" He agreed "let's not fight anymore. It's exhausting, and I always wake up with a hangover."

* * *

**Review Please? **


	22. A Promise Is A Promise

**Thanks for reading and reviews! I appreciate it so much and it really motivates me when I know that people are enjoying the story:) As always I own nothing but Celia. **

* * *

A Promise is A Promise

Celia and Sirius were laid out on the grass by the lake taking full advantage of the uncharacteristically sunny and warm April afternoon. They had gone almost 2 months without fighting and she was quite happy. Both Fabian and Mary had left them alone and things were peaceful in their relationship for once.

"So what do you want to do for your Birthday, love?" Sirius asked her as he played with her hair.

Celia was excited for her Birthday, she would finally be 17 and of age. She had been practicing her apparition so she would be able to get her license, but unfortunately she was crap at it. She had already splinched herself twice. Still, even without the License 17 was a big deal; both Lily and Marlene had huge parties so she assumed she would do the same.

"Just a party I guess. What did you do for yours?" she asked realizing she hadn't been there. Sirius was the oldest of their group; his Birthday had been in the beginning of September, a few months before they started dating.

"Got trashed and went to a strip club." She said casually, still running his fingers through her hair.

"What?" Celia smacked him in mock anger. "With who? Potter?"

Lily had told her all about muggle strip clubs. Bunch of tarts taking off their clothes for a few pounds. Lily also explained the concept of the male strip club, which seemed vastly more interesting to her. They had plans to go the next summer.

"Ow, Celia you hit ridiculously hard for a girl" he complained rubbing his arm "And yes, it was a Marauders outing. Though honestly I wouldn't go back. It was really very awkward getting a hard on with all my mates sitting right next to me." He admitted with a shrug.

She shuddered at the thought of him, Potter, Lupin and Peter all sitting in a row with a naked woman in front of them, desperately trying to hide their erections from each other.

Celia made an exaggerated gagging motion at him "Ugh , thank you for the visual. Gross."

"You never minded my hard ons before Celia" he teased her and kissed her neck. She smacked him in the arm again.

"Its more of the group thing that's disturbing" She laughed again.

"Mmhmm" He agreed with her although he continued to kiss her throat before sliding his hand up her blouse.

She stopped his hand when she glanced to her right and saw a group of now traumatized 2nd years. Sirius groaned in defeat but obliged.

"Oi you two!" They heard from across the field, and looked to see James zooming towards them on his broom He was in his Quidditch clothes, and seemed to be carrying an extra broom with him.

"Forget something mate?" Potter asked in an annoyed tone and tossed Sirius his racing broom. Sirius grimaced at him. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot." He answered standing up and mounting his broom.

"Celia" Potter scolded her "You have to stop distracting him. The cup is in 2 weeks and we have to be prepared! I can't have my best beater off shagging his girlfriend when he is supposed to be practicing. Think of your House Celia!" He began flailing his arms around as if that would help him to demonstrate his point.

She watched amused as he yelled at her. Potter was almost too obsessed with Quidditch; it rivaled his obsession with Lily.

"Leave her alone Prongs" Sirius said rolling his eyes at his friend.

Celia did her best to look shameful towards James, but was struck by a mischievous idea.

"No, No Sirius he's right. I have been distracting you. It would be best if we stopped being "physical" until the game is over." She smirked at Sirius who looked like he very much disagreed with that plan.

"See, even she agrees." Potter said happily before flying off to the Quidditch pitch.

"That's not happening."

Celia just shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. It might be kind of fun to tease him a little bit after all. Although it's not like it would be easy for her either, she quite enjoyed their frequent romps.

"Celia, No."

Celia, come on" He pleaded when it became clear she had made up her mind.

"I have to think of my House Sirius." She replied sarcastically patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"I'm going to murder James." He remarked and then flew off in the direction of Potter.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed mindlessly petting Snuffy. Celia had given Lily the cat Fabian had given her. Sirius was right, she was more of a dog person, and Lily had instantly bonded with the kitten. So Lily got a pet and Sirius's jealously was appeased, it was a win -win situation.

"So Birthday plans." Lily said "What shall we do miss Kennedy?"

"Clearly, a party. I'm thinking the common room, everyone except Slytherin, loads of alcohol, revealing outfits, the usual." Marlene suggested.

Celia smiled in excitement "Sounds good. We'll have to do a silencing charm on the common room though, I don't want McGonagall busting in and ruining everything like she did with yours."

"Ugh, it was such a good party too, before the old bat ruined it." Marlene said clearly still not over the fact that she had received detention as a 17th birthday present from McGonagall.

"A party it is then." Lily decided "We've got loads of preparing to do."

* * *

Celia was late for Ancient Ruins the next morning. She had slept in after helping to plan her party until 3am. She was racing through the stone hallways trying to make it for at least half the class. Just as she turned the corner she saw Snape striding towards her. Normally he left her alone, and they would just pass by each other before in silence, but today was different.

As soon as she passed by him he grabbed her arm roughly; she was unprepared, as she hadn't been expecting it.

"Ouch!" She shouted trying to wriggle free of him "Let me go! What do you want?"

"I know you're having a party. I need you to invite me. I've got to apologize to Lily. You have to help me." Snape responded with a wild desperation in his eyes. Word about her birthday had certainly got around quickly.

Celia knew Snape was torn up about he and Lily's falling out, but he should be. No one called her friend a mudblood and got away with it.

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to let you into my party. Lily doesn't want anything to do with you. Look at the people you hang out with. They all want her dead, and you would do nothing to stop them, you know you wouldn't." Celia told him.

"I would never let anyone hurt her." He said honestly and she believed him, but he had hurt Lily and the damage was done, he had chosen his side.

Just then Sirius came lolling casually into the corridor tossing around a bludger, still in his Quidditch robes from practice. He smiled when he saw her but his face dropped rapidly when he saw Snape latched onto her arm.

In a flash Sirius had his wand out.

"Take your greasy hands off her Snape." Sirius growled in a dangerous voice.

Snape had had his back turned to Sirius but in an instant he let her go and pulled out his own wand.

Both men were staring at each other with utmost loathing. She was surprised Sirius hadn't attacked yet.

"Stop!" Celia yelled at both of them. "Just leave him." She said more quietly just to Sirius. They did not need to end up in detention or the hospital wing.

"Fine" Sirius agreed and shot one last disgusted look at Snape and picked up the bludger from off the ground. "You're lucky Celia was here to stop me, Snivillus."

"Yes, thank Merlin you're so pussy whipped by that slut that you let me go" Snape said the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Celia was floored that Severus Snape had just called her a slut. She definitely wasn't inviting him to her party now. In a flash she turned around to curse him with the most diabolical thing she could think of.

Snape was already walking away from her in a huff, his long robes billowing out from behind him. Sirius was seething with anger and had also had turned to curse him.

He threw the bludger he was carrying and pulled his wand back out of his robes, but he had thrown the ball with such force that it ricocheted off the wall and smacked Snape right on the back of the head. The greasy boy fell over landing on the ground with a thud.

Sirius was stunned for a moment and then doubled over in laughter.

"I give that a 10" Celia nodded in approval while gasping for breaths in between her own laughter "near perfect execution."

"Thank you, love." Sirius replied winking at her. "Not bad for not even meaning to do it was it?"

Snape was scrambling to pull himself of the floor and was ready to attack, but Sirius had excellent timing, because just as Snape raised his wand in retaliation, the bell rang and hoards of students came pouring out of their classes.

He disappeared into the crowd and then her only worry was if she was going to be in loads of trouble for missing class but she guessed she could always feign illness.

"Come on, lets go to lunch." Sirius said throwing his arm around her shoulder. She was not blind to the glares of Sirius's more enthusiastic fans. There were plenty of them, but he seemed unfazed so she didn't pay them much mind.

* * *

"This is not the lunch room Sirius" Celia pointed out when they reached the fruit painting and Sirius tickled the pear.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I know, I want you to myself for once."

He ushered her down the stairs where the house elves provided them with whatever they wanted.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked once they had eaten and were finishing their tea.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him not sure what he was implying.

"Snape called you a slut." He reminded her. Truthfully she wasn't too bothered by it. Snape had called most people much worse. It stung a little because in the back of her mind she wondered if that's what everyone saw her as, jumping from Fabian to Sirius.

Then she mentally scolded herself. What would Gloria Steinem think of her for giving into this misogynistic bullshit. Celia was merely a sexually liberated woman; there was nothing wrong with that.

"Sirius, slut is just a word men use when they're mad that you're giving away the sex they think they deserve to some other bloke." She shrugged.

He smiled at her "I suppose your right. But if he says anything like that to you again I'm hexing his balls off."

"Fair enough"

"Good, now I think it's time we called off this no shagging thing you've imposed upon me." Sirius suggested giving her his best innocent smile. But Sirius was no innocent and so at best it just came off as mischievous.

She gave him a smile to match. "Sorry. You should have been good and not let me distract you."

"You can punish me in other ways, love." He gave her a suggestive grin "I have a whole list of things you can do."

"I'm sure you do."

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, and ran his hand up her shirt brushing her nipple with his thumb. He still managed to be taller than her, even though she was sitting on him, and so he bent down to catch her lips with his own.

She sound herself grinding into his growing erection, eliciting a low moan from him. Merlin she wanted him, but she knew she had to stop. The whole reason she was depriving him was to tease, and the tease wouldn't work if she just gave in. It would be so much better if she waited until they were both desperate and insatiable. So reluctantly she hopped off of him, although he protested loudly.

"It's not happening Black."

* * *

Later that week after DADA, Lily ran over to Marlene and Celia.

"Guess what I just found out!" She exclaimed in a whisper and dragged her friends to a secluded corridor. Lily's eyes were alight and that strange shade of green they only got when she had found out something particularly juicy.

"I overheard Mary talking about this book in the library." Lily said excitedly Marlene and Celia gave each other, confused looks.

"I know Mary doesn't exactly read, Lily but I hardly think it's breaking news." Marlene scoffed.

Lily rolled her eyes "No, no, no that's not the good part, the good part is that the book is a compilation of sex spells!"

This peaked Celia's interest; she was surprised that Hogwart's Library contained dirty books. And It certainly wouldn't hurt to end her and Sirius's self -imposed celibacy with a bunch of new tricks.

"It's in the restricted section of course, so nearly impossible to get at, but still." Lily added as a side note.

Naturally all three girls were curious and dying to get their paws on that book.

"How does Mary know about it?" Celia asked

"She was getting a book for Defense and apparently it was just one over." Lily explained.

"We could always borrow James's cloak again" Marlene suggested. That invisibility cloak was a wondrous invention. It made being sneaky so very easy.

"True, but what do we tell him we need it for? I really don't want Potter knowing the truth." Lily replied.

Lily and Marlene may have been embarrassed to let the boys know what the cloak was for, but Celia was way past that point with Sirius. She figured once someone had their dick in your mouth all those silly sexual hangups just kind of fluttered away.

"I'll tell Sirius what it's for and I'll never mention either of you." Celia promised. "He's going to be dying by the time the Quidditch cup is over."

"I think he's dying now" Marlene laughed "Potter said Sirius has never played better. All that pent up sexual tension must be coming out on the field."

Lily snorted in laughter. "This was one of your better ideas Celia. We'll win the cup

for sure."

* * *

They were in Potions when Celia asked Sirius to borrow the cloak.

"Can I borrow James's cloak tonight?" Celia asked him while running her finger down his arm seductively.

"What do you need it for?" Sirius asked suspiciously

"Oh, I just wanted to get a book out of the restricted section. It'll be quick, I'll get it back straight away" She promised

"What sort of book?" he questioned, now genuinely curious.

"Just a book on sex spells, kind of like that muggle Kama Sutra" she answered casually while cutting up newts eyes.

"Celia, why would you even bring that up. You know I'm dying over here. I'm surprised that pocket pensive still works with as many times as I've had to use it." He groaned in frustration.

He was leaning lazily against the desk and went to slide his hand up the inside of her thighs, no doubt hoping she would give in.

She poked him with the knife she had been using.

"Fucking hell, Celia" he yelped in a whisper and quickly drew back his hand and inspected his knuckles. "I think you drew blood."

But she knew he was dying, because she was as well. She had thought many times throughout the week that this no sex rule had been a bad idea, yet she couldn't help but revel a little in his apparent need for her.

"You're fine. There isn't even a scratch. And I know it's hard Sirius, but I promise I'll make it up to you. As long as you win the cup that is." If that wasn't motivation she didn't know what was.

"You bet your arse we'll win. And I suppose that is a quite legitimate reason to use the cloak" He replied.

"Thanks." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Celia, Marlene and Lily were hidden underneath Potter's invisibility cloak, although she was sure their feet were sticking out. She doubted anyone would notice.

The crept quietly into the restricted section of the library attempting to find the book Mary had mentioned. Once they were safely in the library they dropped the cloak and began their search. Luckily the restricted section was not very large because they had no title to go on. They each took a row and scanned the titles if the books.

"Found it." Marlene whispered to them. She held the "101 Spells for Sexual Enhancement" in her hand.

They ran hurriedly back to their dorms, and once they were safely behind the old door of their room, they opened the book. It was filled to the brim with the most detailed pictures any of them had ever seen. All of a sexual nature of course.

Celia flipped through the pages with interest . There were chapters on magical bondage, tantric sex, charming toys, enchanted orgasm, and 10 pages devoted solely to getting pregnant which she would be avoiding like the bubonic plague.

"Oh my goddess." Lily exclaimed, her cheeks pink in embarrassment.

"This is certainly …detailed." Marlene said cringing trying to find the right words to describe the book.

"Take notes, Marlene." Celia suggested winking at Marlene "I bet Lupin would appreciate some of these."

Marlene elbowed her. "Some of these look very complex" she said turning the book sideways to inspect it more thoroughly.

They certainly were, Celia was even slightly uncomfortable with the explicitness of some of the pictures. They were moving of course, as it was a Wizarding book. So basically it was a dirty movie.

* * *

Two days later Celia, Lily and Marlene were huddled together near the fire still inspecting "the book." As they had deemed it when The Marauders came up behind them and threw themselves onto the plush chairs. The had been so absorbed in their reading they hadn't heard them approaching.

"What are you lot up to?" James asked them suspiciously trying to peak over their shoulders.

"Nothing" all three girls answered at the same time, as if that wouldn't give them away. They needed to work on being more covert.

Lily quickly covered up the smutty book. Potter quirked an eyebrow at her and then lunged for what she had hidden. Lily's reflexes were quicker than anyone had expected and she tackled James to the ground landing on top of him. Their faces were mere inches from one another's and Celia had swore they were going to kiss right there in the middle of the common room with all their friends watching.

Lily suddenly realized the position they were in and as quick as she was on him she was off again. She straightened out her robes and grabbed the book.

"Mind your own business Potter." She said curtly before running up to the dorms.

James stayed on the floor for a few minutes with a goofy look plastered on his face.

"Alright Prongs?" Sirius asked, kicking his mate in the side.

"Yeah, she must have been hiding something good." Potter said to no one in particular.

Celia just shrugged as if she didn't know anything about it. Sirius knew about the book but Celia had never mentioned anyone reading it but her so she was confident he didn't suspect anything. It was honestly for the best that James didn't know what kinky things Lils was reading. He spent enough time in the showers thinking about her already.

Celia and Marlene said goodnight to their boyfriends and then headed upstairs to find Lily crying in the toilets.

"What's the matter?" Celia hugged Lily to her chest.

"Petunia's getting married, Mum sent the invitation in her letter. She doesn't want me as a bridesmaid." Lily sniffled miserably handing over the letter.

Celia wasn't sure why Lily would want to be a bridesmaid in that horror of a wedding. She had met Petunia a few times and if anything was clear, it was that the bird had terrible taste. Still she knew Lily was upset, it was quite a snub to be banned from your own sister's wedding party.

"I don't understand why she hates me so much. She's my older sister, we were always so close before." Lily cried in frustration.

"She's just jealous of you Lils." Marlene reassured her "You're everything she wants to be; magical, beautiful. She knows you would steal the spotlight from her."

"Sometimes I hate magic for what it's done to us." Lily admitted.

Celia had to admit that it must have been hard on Petunia having to watch Lily get all this power when she had nothing. Still Petunia could've handled it better. Celia didn't have a sister so she wasn't sure of the family dynamics there. But Marlene's older siblings had always looked after her when they were at Hogwarts. That was what families were supposed to do.

Then she thought of Sirius and his brother, he was the older one too; she doubted he would invite Regulus to his wedding. But that was a little different, Lily wasn't a Death Eater. Whenever she became a little sad that she was an only child, she was reminded that siblings weren't necessarily a good thing to have.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch cup Lily had spent another tear soaked meal in the bathroom. Celia wondered if she could use the imperius curse on Petunia and force her to have Lily as a Bridesmaid. If it wasn't an unforgivable she would have done it.

"Lils. Let it go. I know it shitty but you have to live your life. And besides can you imagine the bridemaids dress you would have to wear? You should be thanking the gods your not in that wedding." Celia tried to comfort her.

Lily sniffled in laughter "Your right, my cousin Emily wrote and said they were horrid. Pink and Orange paisley with bright pink veils."

Marlene and Celia rolled over in laughter. "Can you imagine how badly that would clash with your hair?"

Lily was now hiccoughing with giggles. "And Vernon's tuxedo is brown and orange plaid."

Celia knew she had to get to this wedding somehow. She would take polyjuice potion and turn into Lily's date if need be. She had to see these outfits in person.

"Feel better?" Celia asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "Well, we best get ready for the game."

* * *

The game was not going well.

It was into the 2nd hour and Gryffindor was down 100 points. Neither Amy nor Regulus had spotted the snitch and Potter who was normally an excellent keeper was letting his nerves get to him.

Everyone groaned as Slytherin scored another goal. James called for a time out.

"What are you doing?" Sirius shouted at him.

"I'm trying my best, You keep letting them get to me. You're a beater, beat them!" Potter retaliated.

Fortunately although the match was going badly Sirius looked incredibly attractive when he was angry, so at least she had something to stare at. She knew that even if Gryffindor lost, Sirius Black was getting shagged tonight.

"This is bad, this is so bad." Lily said wringing her hands nervously. "Potter never lets this many quaffles through."

"Maybe he needs some motivation?" Lupin, who was sitting with Marlene in his lap, suggested.

Lily's eyes sparked with an idea and she wrenched Pettigrew's Go Gryffindors sign from his little hands.

She waved her wand over it, and Celia laughed outloud at what she had changed it to.

"Potter, If you win I will snog you!"

It was written in flashing sparkly red and gold, there was no way he could miss it. There was no way James would lose out on this opportunity.

"What a good way to snog Potter without losing your pride." Marlene smirked at Lily. Lily wasn't paying her any mind but was instead jumping up and down waving her sign like a mad woman.

Finally it caught James's eye. He squinted and stared at it for a moment as if checking to see if it was real. Lily was yelling "I will, I will!" to him and that was all he needed.

She had never seen anything light a fire under Potter's ass like that before. And Sirius who knew just how much James wanted that kiss, worked extra hard as well and ended up knocking out half of Slytherin in the 10 minutes that followed. But most importantly he hit a bludger at his brother once he had spotted the snitch, sending Regulus into a tail spin and giving Amy ample time to catch the snitch; which she did.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone was jumping and screaming and hugging each other. Lily then realized what she had done and paled a little. "I really have to snog him don't I?"

Celia smiled sympathetically "It was worth it, you're the hero of Hogwarts"

Once potter had escaped from his teammates he flew into the stands.

"A promise is a promise Lily." He smirked and then wrapped his arms around her waist dipped her back and kissed the bloody hell out of her.

He let her go after what seemed like an awfully long time, and both of them looked flustered and slightly loopy. He pecked her on the lips one last time before zooming off back to his team.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Lily admitted.

* * *

Celia waited for Sirius by the changing rooms after the match. When he exited her picked her up and spun her around in elation. Setting her down he kissed her hard and she felt herself melting into him.

"Get a room" Tommy Smith yelled at them, and she could feel Sirius laughing into her lips.

"He's right" Sirius whispered into her ear in a husky voice "A promise is a promise Celia, you did say you'd shag me after we won. But the forest is closer than the castle and I can't wait that long."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have I mentioned I'm a review whore? I will put out for reviews;) **


	23. Birds Love Bands

**Thank you all for the hits, reviews and PM's; I'm so grateful:) So this might be the dirtiest chapter I've ever written, I literally blushed while writing it. So prepare yourself and enjoy! **

* * *

**Birds Love Bands**

Sirius grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her into the forest.

They had barely made it into the cover of trees when he began tearing at her clothing. His kisses were fervent and untamed and hers matched; she didn't even mind that he was sweat sticky from quidditch.

"Fuck, love. You have no idea how much I've needed you." He growled in between kisses; his hands raking through her long blonde hair.

She managed to rid him of all his clothing and he had her backed up against an oak tree, its bark scraping against her as he wriggled her out of her jeans and panties. She felt a little awkward standing completely nude in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, but turned on as well, oddly enough. Her inner exhibitionist emerged when she saw him grow hard as he looked her over.

He ran his tongue along his lips and his eyes narrowed with lust. Sirius pushed himself up against her once more and kissed her with a passion he had been holding back for the last two weeks. She couldn't help but love the feeling of her breasts crushed against his tight chest, his stiff cock pressed against her stomach, or the taste of him on her lips.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees and without warning pressed his mouth onto her, and moved his tongue in ways that made her toes curl. Her hands had a mind of their own and were pulling at his hair and grasping at his muscular shoulders.

If it weren't for that tree there was no way she would have been able to stand while he worked over her.

"Oh gods, Sirius" She moaned in lust as he began to suck gently. Just when she felt as though every nerve in her body was on fire he inserted two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out with a slow and steady rhythm.

Waves of bliss washed over as she came and her legs were shaking so badly if he hadn't rose to steady her she would have collapsed. She giggled and panted heavily in a post -orgasmic daze. Sirius smirked at her, his grey eyes lit up with desire and his mouth still covered in her own wetness when he kissed her again.

She stopped him just as he was about to enter her and pushed him away to find her wand.

"Wait I learned something from the book."

He made a noise in protest and tried to grab her and pull her back but she was too quick. She had been waiting for the first opportunity to use this spell.

With her wand in hand, she transfigured fallen leaves into a blanket, pulled him down onto the ground and then uttered the incantation.

"What did you just do?" Sirius asked her curiously.

She smiled coyly at him. "I made it so your mind can't register any pleasure. Your body will react to what I'm going to do but you won't feel anything."

Sirius's face fell fast "Why would you do that?" He demanded and tried to stand up. She pushed him back down. He was such a man.

"Calm down." Celia scolded him "Once I lift the spell you'll feel everything all at once. It'll be mindblowing, people pass out half the time."

His demeanor changed instantly and suddenly he looked very intrigued. "I doubt I'll pass out, but have at it darling." He motioned to his cock.

She spent the next 20 minutes doing everything she could think of to him, while he watched with a rather bored and haughty expression on his face. It was annoying actually, that she was doing all this work and he didn't look very interested, but she knew he was turned on watching her get off shagging him, even if he couldn't feel a thing. He wouldn't still have a raging hard on if he wasn't.

Once she'd finished she pulled herself off of him; but still sitting on his thighs reached for her wand.

"Ready?" She smirked at him.

"I've been ready, Celia" he told her frustrated.

"No need to get so testy Sirius, or I'll never reverse the spell." She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat up on his elbows.

"Come on." He gave her a half smile and was about to say something else when she took the spell off of him with no warning.

In an instant she was covered in cum. He had fallen backwards and his fingers were dug so tightly into her legs she was bleeding.

He looked almost in pain as he moaned and writhed beneath her, but she knew better; agony and ecstasy were practically the same thing. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and tears were rolling down his cheeks. It might have been the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Oh gods Celia," he cried out practically convulsing. It only lasted a minute or so but when it was over she had never seen him look more spent or satisfied.

He lay on the ground panting and covered in sweat and finally looked up at her.

"For fucks sake Celia you look hot covered in my cum." He told her in a breathy voice as his eyes and hands roamed over her body.

She blushed at the dirty way he said it, which was stupid considering what had just gone down.

"I really got you there didn't I?"

He mustered up the strength to move, though he was still shaking badly, and handed her his undershirt to clean herself off with.

"I told you it would be good." She replied with shrug.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The next afternoon Celia was relaxing after classes with her feet in the lake, watching the giant squid jump around in the water when Sirius, James, Peter and Remus found her and sat down.

"We're going to start a band" Sirius said enthusiastically pointing to himself and his mates

Celia swore Remus looked less that thrilled about Sirius's newest endeavor. It was confirmed when he threw her an expression that cried for help. She knew Sirius liked music but he had never shown any interest in making it himself. Something told her this might be disaster.

Or it was Potter's idea.

"You're going to start a band?" Celia asked just in case she had heard him wrong.

"Course we are, I don't know why we haven't done it before. Birds love band guys." Potter intruded.

"I already have a girlfriend." Remus protested "I don't see why I have to make an arse out of myself, by getting on a stage and attempting to play music."

"Can any of you actually play instruments?" She was pretty sure that none of them did.

"I can play the clarinet." Pettigrew shrugged popping some crisps into his mouth.

"I'm sure you'll revolutionize the rock genre with that" She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"And let me guess, you'll be called the Marauders"

"Naturally, Celia. And I don't need to play an instrument, I'm the lead singer" Sirius said haughtily.

She snorted in laughter. "I've never even heard you sing. Other than your drunken rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' over the Hols, of course."

"That happens to be a Classic." He retorted. "And I'll have you know I'm an excellent singer."

She couldn't necessarily say his singing was bad but he was no Robert Plant.

"Basically this is James's newest attempt to win Lily over." Remus told her as a side comment "He's already written the first ballad "Ginger Love."

Celia giggled loudly at this. Lily would be so pleased; she always wanted to have a song written about her.

Potter shot her a death glare. "I haven't decided on the title yet, Moony."

"Yes he has" Lupin mouthed earning him a wad of parchment to the face from a flustered James.

She kind of thought it was cute that James was using Lily's favorite thing in the world in attempt to woo her. At least he had been paying attention.

"So Peter's in charge of the clarinet what are you lot going to play?" She questioned James and Remus.

"I'm guitar and Moony here, will be on the drums." Potter answered. Remus just sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"Tell Marlene, I understand if she no longer wants to associate with me."

"Oh, come off it Remus. We're going to be awesome. I'll bet it's going to get you further into Marlene's knickers than you've ever been before." Sirius responded with his bark like laugh and I raised eyebrow.

Remus's cheeks reddened and he hit Sirius on top of the head with his Defense book.

Sirius yelped in response. So he had told the Marauders about he and Marlene's sexual encounters. Celia cringed at the realization that the three blokes probably knew all about her and Sirius's encounters as well. Sirius had said no secrets between marauders.

"Actually he's probably right. Marlene always did have a thing for drummers." Celia winked and Lupin's cheeks grew even redder.

"You two are made for each other." He said dryly referencing Celia and Sirius.

* * *

Later that night she was in her dorm with Marlene and Lily getting ready for her birthday party. She had decided on a flowy red dress that sat low on her shoulders and a chunky gold necklace as her sole accessory.

"The Marauders are starting a band, aptly named the Marauders." Celia informed her friends as she applied her lipstick.

Lily and Marlene looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"What? Why?" Marlene snorted.

"James' is attempting to woo our miss Evans." Celia replied nodding to Lily.

"Oh Merlin" Lily groaned palming her face.

"That's kind of cute actually. You do like musicians Lils." Marlene pointed out.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

Celia gave Marlene a knowing look. Ever since Lily had kissed James she had been observably nicer to him. The fact that she agreed to kiss him even if it was for the sake of the Quidditch cup said loads. If this had been last year Lily would have hexed Potter 10 ways till Sunday for even daring to speak to her, now it was only an eye roll. She was warming up to him.

But then Potter was acting more mature this year, and he had saved Snape from getting mauled by a wolfed out Lupin, that earned him some brownie points. He hadn't even really asked Lily out this year, and he had apologized for hurting her feelings. Maybe Lily would give him a chance after all.

"What is Remus playing?" Marlene asked her. Celia smirked in return.

"Drums. What else? He's terribly embarrassed and pretending like he wants nothing to do with this band stuff, but I can't imagine he doesn't know about your lust for drummers. Everyone knows that."

Marlene smiled quietly to herself. Celia could tell she was really falling for him. How in the hell did these blokes manage to weasel their way into their lives anyway?

* * *

Celia took another shot of Firewhisky at Peter's insistence as Starr Harbor's new album blared loudly out of the speakers in the common room. (Sirius never did fess up to how he acquired her autograph, although she nagged him at least once a week.)

She would turn 17 in only 10 minutes and her stomach fluttered in anticipation. She could finally preform magic outside of the school, she could apparate if she ever figured out how; she could drink!

So basically nothing changed except that everything she did was now legal.

Her party was going strong, practically everyone 6th year and up except Slytherins were invited. The house elves had provided so much food and liquor that there was no way it could all be finished in one night.

She didn't mind much that more people were here because it was a party than to celebrate her birthday. Even Angie Richards had made a brief appearance, and although Celia still didn't like her very much she wouldn't deny the girl some much needed drunken fun. And she seemed to be getting cozy with Fabian in a darkened corner anyway, so Celia wasn't bothered by her.

Lily had made sure to use a silencing charm on the common room so McGonagall wouldn't burst in, hearing the noise. Sirius had used a charm of his own on the fat lady so she changed the password for the night, allowing students from other houses in.

Celia was thoroughly plastered by midnight and so it was left to James Potter to realize she was officially 17.

"Bend over for your birthday spanking Kennedy." Potter slurred, clapping his hands together. She wasn't that drunk. Sirius sidestepped over to them casually and gave James a hard push out of the way. Potter crashed loudly onto the armchair.

"Hands to yourself mate." He grinned.

"My hero." Celia mumbled to Sirius and threw her arms around his neck. He smelt like firewhiskey and cologne.

"Hardly, bend over for your birthday spanking Kennedy." He said in a seductive tone and smacked her on her bum.

"Fuck off Black." She pinched his arm playfully. Lily and Marlene had watched the whole scene go down.

"Must you and Potter always talk like twins?" Lils asked Sirius and James.

"Yes" they answered in unison, and then cracked up into very unmanly giggles.

Lily shook her head at them but smiled despite herself. "Happy Birthday Celia."

"Happy Birthday! You can finally shag Black without fear of him going to Azkaban." Marlene joked before disappearing into the crowd of Celia's well wishers.

After many hugs and quite a few ass grabs by some of the more daring boys, Sirius nudged her and pointed to Marlene who had parted the crowd and was carrying a large cake with 17 flaming candles. Celia hadn't expected this and she couldn't erase the smile from her face.

Lily conducted the Happy Birthday song, to which only half the students knew the words, the rest just mumbled and hummed. Who knew the Happy Birthday song was strictly muggle. Somehow Sirius knew it though and practiced his singing voice loudly and dramatically.

"Make a wish," Lily instructed once the song ended.

Celia thought for a moment, and then wished for the best thing she could think of. She wished that things would always be like this, that all of her friends would always be happy and together. She wished that the looming war would leave them untouched and they would all live happily ever after. And then she took a deep breath and blew out her candles.

* * *

Thank Hekate she had managed to blow them all out because 2 seconds later a shirtless Remus Lupin came crashing down on the cake, covering himself and everyone within 3 feet of him in sticky chocolate frosting.

Marlene was the first to react, as she had been holding the cake she was now on the floor under Lupin.

"What are you doing Remus? Where's your shirt?" She asked confused but laughing.

Lupin appeared to have been over-served. He didn't answer, merely took a piece of mangled cake and smushed it into her face. There was silence in the common room for one moment.

"Food Fight!" James yelled as he picked up some frosting and threw it at the back of Sirius's head.

And so ensued the great food fight of '77.

Marlene retaliated against Remus with more cake remains, while Sirius threw bits of meat off the sandwiches at Potter. Everywhere Celia looked food particles were flying.

Amidst the chaos she found her boyfriend had left Potter to his own devices and was now fending off 3 Hufflepuffs with a chair cushion. She ran to him, lunging over bodies and mashed food all the while getting pelted by bits of salad. Sirius pulled her in close to shield her and smiled warmly at her.

"Alright love?"

"Never better." She smiled back, before stretching the waistband of his trousers, dropping a sausage down his pants, kissing him on the cheek and running off cackling to herself.

"Traitor!" Sirius roared.

Celia had made it safely back to the buffet table where she fisted a bunch of prawns and tossed them at Lily where they mangled themselves in her hair. Celia hit the floor and started crawling lest Lily find out whom the culprit was.

"You're a dead woman, Celia!" Lily shrieked and then Celia found herself covered in cold pineapple juice. She turned around to see Lily laughing like a maniac, prawns still tumbling out of her long red hair.

Then James threw the cocktail sauce at her; and in a second she had tackled him and was shoving anything within reach into his mouth. Potter was laughing, choking and gagging all at the same time, before he managed to knock Lily off of him and both of them just laid on the floor in hysterics with tears running down their cheeks.

The fight died down as everyone was exhausted, drunk and thoroughly covered in food. Celia's retinas were nearly burned out by the scene of Remus and Marlene licking the chocolate off of each other's body. She cleared her throat loudly and mouthed at Marlene to get a room. Marlene whispered something to Lupin and they both stood up and walked out of the common room.

Looked like tonight was the night.

* * *

Celia lie down on the floor next to Lily and James; Sirius found her and did the same.

"I can't believe you stuffed a sausage down my pants." He grinned at her.

"Is it still there?" She inquired trying to look down his trousers.

"I don't know, you'll probably have to feel around for it." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Smarmy git." Celia retorted.

Sirius rolled over so he was hovering over her face. "I love you" He smiled and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Love you too." She assured him as a dark shadow moved past them.

And then there was screaming

And then there was blood.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... Thanks for reading and please remember to hit the review button:) **


	24. War

**Wow! Thanks to everyone for reading and especially reviewing:) Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. And as always JK owns everything besides Celia. **

* * *

_Then there was screaming._

_Then there was blood._

* * *

Sirius was up and gone from beside her within a millisecond and Celia shot up as fast as she could to see what was going on and who was screaming. Hexes were zooming like lightening through the air, and everywhere people were shouting and yelling, stumbling around half drunk trying to locate their wands. There was a growing pool of blood inching its way towards her and grew sick at the realization of whose it was.

Lily it was Lily, she was covered in dark red blood screaming and shaking like mad as she fumbled with her wand. Celia turned away for a moment and felt the air sucked out of her chest while she began to panic. She was still under the effects of the liquor but she was sobering up real quick. Somehow she was able to calm herself enough to look back to Lily so as to assess the situation.

Lily was covered in blood, but not her own.

For one second relief washed over her but then she realized Lily was drenched in Potter's blood. Celia scanned the room frantically for Sirius, but saw him dueling with both Wilkes and McNair.

Bloody mother fucking Death Eater wannabes. There was a group of the vilest Slytherins scattered throughout the common room, shooting curses at whoever happened to be in their path. How in Merlin's name did they get in?

Celia scrambled up off the floor to help Lily but was interrupted by a hex thrown by Regulus Black. She deflected it, and sent one right back at him. It was strange to duel with him, because he so looked like Sirius. The same hair, the same grey eyes, only Regulus's were filled with nothing but malice unlike Sirius's, which always held affection when they looked at her.

But like Sirius, Regulus was quite skilled at magic and although she was a year ahead of him, Celia was struggling to fend him off. For every blocked curse he sent another just as strong.

Luckily Sirius had noticed her predicament. Gideon and Fabian took over dueling McNair and Wilkes and Sirius shot a well-aimed stunner at his brother. Regulus flew back into the brick wall with a crash. Sirius lunged at him, punched him hard in the stomach and then grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"Get out of here" Sirius growled intimidatingly and shoved him towards the door.

Regulus glared fiercely but did as he was told and stalked off and out the entrance while Sirius went back to dueling the rest of the Slytherin intruders. Celia noted that Sirius let his brother go, despite everything there must have been a part of him that still cared and a part of Regulus who still listened to his older brother.

With Regulus gone, she turned back to Lily and James, kneeled on the ground and tried to help.

"Oh God. Oh God" Lily was crying as she tried to stop Potter from bleeding to death with her dress. "They were aiming for me, it was supposed to be me!"

James was looking paler by the second and she knew he wouldn't last much longer without the proper spell. This was Hogwarts; it was supposed to be safe. Students didn't die here. How could this have happened? She had never thought the group of Slytherins would have gone so far.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! I can't remember the charm. Lily what's the healing charm?" Celia cried in desperation while also frantically trying to stop the bleeding with her clothing.

"I don't know, I can't think." Lily replied in a panic.

"You have to know! You're Lily Evans, you live for charms!" Celia argued. There was no way Lily didn't know this; she wanted to be a healer for Godric's sake.

And then suddenly Lily realized who she was and snapped back to her bad ass self.

"Vulnera Sanentur" Lily whispered over him and the gashes that riddled his body began to seal.

With Potter not dying Celia sprung back up to help Sirius.

The younger students had woken up and were now trickling into the common room to see what was the matter.

Once Celia had got her head together somewhat she realized there were actually only 5 Slytherins there minus Regulus, but as all the other students had been drunk and unprepared, the ambushers were able to cause a fair amount of damage.

The group seemed to realize that they would soon be outnumbered and made for the exits.

"This is just the beginning! You are either with the Dark Lord or against him. Mudbloods and those who oppose him will not be spared!" Rabastan Lestrange Shouted before gathering the others quickly and running out of the Common Room.

Only one remained.

* * *

Sirius's normally handsome face had contorted with cold emotionless fury as Wilkes began to scream silently and writhe in pain on the floor beneath him.

"Sirius, Stop. Sirius!" Celia yelled rushing over to him. She knew he was preforming the cruciatus curse although she had never seen it used before. And as much as she thought Wilkes should pay for trying to hurt Lily and almost killing James, she didn't like to see Sirius using dark magic. Although she gave him props for having the foresight to use a silencing charm first.

Sirius pushed her off of him when she tried to grab his wand arm. He turned to her with a most menacing look. "He deserves this."

"I know he does. But you can't do this Sirius!" She was pleading with him. "Please, you'll be arrested if anyone finds out." She added in a whispered hush.

Out of all the Marauders, Sirius was the one people had always feared most. Now she knew why.

Everyone was panicking and too busy checking his or her own friends to notice Sirius; if he stopped now no one would ever find out he used an unforgivable.

He paid her no mind and continued his assault on Wilkes. It was disturbing to watch the boy seizing in pain, and to know that a person she loved was capable of inflicting that kind of pain. Celia knew she had to do something before the mini death eater was harmed beyond repair. They would break Sirius' wand for this.

No one could know.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus" She hexed Sirius and he fell over frozen with a thud.

Relief fell over Wilkes face. He was still huddled up and shaking but he reached for his wand to start dueling again. Celia was one step ahead of him and uttered the same curse that she had placed on Sirius. Then she preformed a quick memory charm so that Wilkes wouldn't remember the curse or who had preformed it.

The blonde boy fell still and Celia felt safe enough to take and inventory of the room. It appeared as if no one was seriously injured, save James whom Lily was helping to stand. They had to get Wilkes out of the common room before anyone found him there. She knew the Slytherins wouldn't dare tell any professors what they had done, but she worried that one of the younger Gryffndors would, and she wasn't sure that this was something the teachers should know.

"I'm taking James to Madam LeFroy" Lily shouted to her as she scourgified them both, clearing off some of the food and blood "make sure everyone else is okay"

Celia nodded " Be careful, they could still be in the hallways."

Just then Peter came down from the dormitory. He was clean and had a confused look on his face as he gazed across the room.

"Where were you!" Celia shouted at him. "We were attacked by Slytherin death eaters in training and you were nowhere to be seen!"

Peter looked frightened and refused to make eye contact with her. "I was in the shower, I was covered in food." He stammered.

Celia glared at him. "Whatever, Make sure everyone is alright and help Fabian and Gideon take everyone that got cursed to the hospital wing."

Peter nodded in submission.

Sirius was still frozen on the floor. He was going to be beyond angry when she woke him up, and so she decided to postpone that event until after she got rid of Wilkes. Everyone was in such a frenzy, she hoped they would notice her taking him into the corridors.

Celia levitated Wilkes' petrified body out into the hallway. She wasn't sure where the Slytherin dorms were, but she thought it best not to go down there anyhow. She took him to a broom closet on the 5th floor and did another quick memory charm on him before dashing back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Very few people were left in the common room when she returned, but the place was a mess. It was covered in food and broken furniture, plus a large crimson spot on the carpet in front of the fire. Celia made a promise to herself to help the house elves clean up as it had been her party after all.

'It was certainly a memorable birthday.' She thought dryly.

Someone must've removed the charm from Sirius because he was no longer on the floor. She ran up to his bedroom to see if he was there but she betted he was already in the hospital wing making sure Potter was all right.

Surprisingly she did find him in his room with wet hair wearing only a towel around his waist. He glared at her harshly when she entered the room.

"Fabian Prewitt had to undo the curse; I'm sure he got a right treat of being the one to do it too. Thinking I was attacked by a Slytherin and he had to come to my rescue, when really it was my own backstabbing girlfriend." Sirius said in spite.

"Don't' look at me like that. You know very well why I hexed you" Celia threatened. "Are you insane? You can't use an unforgivable on another student. How are you even capable of doing that spell? What the bloody hell were you thinking Sirius?"

Sirius face was dead Serious "I'm a Black, Celia, dark magic is in our blood, we can all do them." He said menacingly.

For one moment she was frightened that he showed no remorse for what he had done.

Then she snapped out of it. This was Sirius they were talking about. She had known all along he was not an innocent person, he had always had a malicious side, but he didn't torture people, she just needed to remind him of that.

"But you're not like them Sirius. You're a good person. You're. not. your. family. You don't do this." She argued.

He stared back at her for a minute and then bit his lip and nodded. "You're right" he said quietly "I decided a long time ago I wouldn't be like them."

"Then you won't be" She assured him with a hug.

"By the way, I put Wilkes in the 5th floor broom closet and erased his memory so he won't know what happened. So that's all taken care of."

"I'm so glad I have you to clean up after me." Sirius smirked at her

"You should be" She answered

"Come on let's go to the hospital wing and see how James is doing. I wanted to give him some time alone with Evans, but it's been at least an hour right?"

* * *

Madam LeFroy reluctantly let Sirius and Celia into the hospital wing and they found Potter sitting up with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Celia assumed this had something to do with the fact that Lily was sitting on the bed, next to him and holding his hand. He certainly didn't look like someone who had been on death's doorstep just a few minutes before.

"Alright then mate?" Sirius questioned James.

"Sure Padfoot, thanks to Lily's mad healing abilities and LeFroy's blood replenishing potions"

Lily's cheeks went pink " You jumped in front of me! It was my fault you were cursed. I had to do something."

Celia saw Potter squeeze her hand "That was **not** your fault." He said sternly "It was that fucking git Wilkes, who did this. I hope you got him good Pads."

Sirius looked uncomfortable for a moment "I did, don't worry about him."

Just then Marlene and Remus came running through the hospital doors. LeFroy had gone back to her bedroom by that point and either didn't hear or chose to ignore the noise.

"Are you lot okay?" Marlene asked frantically checking over Lily and Celia. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help."

She couldn't help but notice that both Marlene and Remus were quite disheveled and had that sort of after sex glow to them. She would press her friend for details later on that night.

"Don't worry about it, you were taking care of some very important business." Celia assured her with a suggestive smile.

Marlene grew red "Oh shut up Celia. Are you sure you are alright."

Celia and Lily both promised her they were.

"Nasty death eater wannabes. How the hell did they get into the common room?" Sirius wondered aloud

"We weren't exactly top secret about the password, were we?" Remus answered "Someone probably told them and they took advantage of it."

Celia couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Marlene asked "I mean normally I wouldn't, but this is Serious they broke into our common room and used dark magic on us."

"And that warning that LeStrange gave, Those who oppose the Dark Lord will not be spared" Celia mocked his posh English accent. "That isn't good, it sounds like they're planning on an all out war"

Sirius shook his head "We'll keep quiet about it." He decided with finality.

Lupin tried to protest but Sirius put a hand up to stop him.

"No listen; Wilkes, McNair, Lestrange, Regulus" He ticked off the names on his fingers "They're all from old pureblood families who've given loads of gold to the ministry and half of them have parents sitting on the school board. They wouldn't get in much trouble, most likely it would be covered up, but it would start a lot of trouble for Dumbledore and we need him. Voldemort is afraid of just one person and that's Dumbledore."

Sometimes it really paid off having one of the rich purebloods whose parents gave gold to the ministry and sat on the school board in your group. It gave Sirius insight that no one else was privy to.

"Sirius is right" Potter agreed. "We're just going to have to be extra careful around LeStrange and his gang. No one should walk around alone, especially not muggleborns." He added with a nod towards Lily.

"We'll let the rest of the house know they should keep their mouths shut about this incident, and that they've got to be prepared for the worst from now on."

"I feel like we're in a war." Marlene sighed.

"We are Marlene; I think we are." Lily spoke with a slight edge to her voice.

She was the one this affected the most. She was the one who these so called purebloods despised. Blood purity was the stupidest thing Celia had ever heard of; Lily was better at magic than most of the school. Background had nothing to do with magic. Hell, half the pureblood's were so inbred they were google eyed and had a mental deficit, luckily Sirius escaped that fate. It just wasn't right for people to sleep with their cousins; it didn't breed better wizards it bred retardation.

* * *

"Will you be alright if we head off to bed?" Lily asked James. Celia was surprised the bloke wasn't floating up to the ceiling in happiness. He was positively beaming at the fact that Lily had addressed him personally and checked on his wellbeing.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for bringing me here." He said.

"Thank you for blocking me." Lils replied and gave Potter a kiss on the cheek before flouncing off back to the common room with Marlene behind her. Potter could not have looked more pleased.

"You two coming?"Celia asked Remus and Sirius.

"Nah, we'll stay here a while." Sirius answered for both of them.

"Suit yourself" She replied before giving Sirius a quick peck on the lips and then running off to meet up with Lily and Marlene.

* * *

She linked arms with both of them as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly as they turned the corner a very flustered and out of breath Severus Snape appeared.

Celia instinctively reached for her wand, but was stilled by Lily's hand.

"Lily!" Snape shouted in a hushed tone and threw his arms around her. "Are you alright? I just heard what happened. I'm so sorry. "

Lily seemed to tense at his touch and then pulled herself away from him quickly. "I'm fine." She responded curtly "Though I wouldn't be if James Potter hadn't thrown himself in front of me just as Wilkes threw _your_ curse at me." She emphasized the word your heavily.

Celia had forgotten that Snape was the creator of the Sectum Sempra curse. The boy might have been brilliant but he used his intelligence in all the wrong ways.

Snape honestly looked disgusted with himself. "Lily, I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am. I begged them to leave you alone."

Lily looked at him defiantly "You might have begged them to leave me alone, but that doesn't make you any better than the rest of them. I'm a filthy mudblood just the same as all the others you hate so much. You would see anyone else like me killed without hesitation."

"No, Lil…" Snape tried to argue.

"Save it Sev." Lily stopped him "I told you before: you chose your side and I chose mine. So unless you're prepared to give up on your Death Eater path, there is no reason for us to speak anymore."

Celia admitted to herself that Snape looked rather heartbroken, but Lily was right. How did he expect her to be friends with him, when he hated who she was. And If Snape liked Lily as much as he claimed then why couldn't he see that Muggleborns had as much right to a magical life as anyone else?

Lily grabbed Marlene and Celia and left Snape standing alone in the corridors.

"I'm sorry Lily" Marlene said.

"Don't be." Lily replied shaking her head. "It's not your fault he is who he is. But I do hope he'll make the right decision one day. But for now I need some cheering up, so why don't you tell me how your night went with Mr. Lupin."

Marlene went bright red and looked down at the ground.

"Excellent idea Lily" Celia smirked "Excellent idea."

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Drama! Hope you liked the chapter, I thought it was time to show that a war really is brewing. I also hope you didn't think it was to ooc for Sirius to use the cruciatus curse, I figured he probably knew it,He grew up a Black after all. And he is my Byronic, sometimes morally ambiguous, hero, whom JK labeled as the most dangerous of the marauders. So it seemed to fit, for me anyway. But thanks for reading and Please review:)**


	25. Ye Of Little Faith

**Sorry for the delay! Here is the new Chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"So what happened with you and Remus?" Celia asked Marlene excitedly when they got back to their common room. After all that went down that night she needed to hear something juicy to lighten her mood. Birthday gossip if you will.

Marlene got a huge smile on her face. "I did it with him!" she squealed excitedly. Both Celia and Marlene also squealed excitedly.

"How did it happen? Tell me everything."

"Wait a minute he was pretty drunk, did you take advantage of him?" Celia asked playfully.

Marlene glared playfully back. "No, he took a sobering potion he had in his pocket Celia."

"Anyway he took me to the prefects bath and we both knew it was going to happen but he was quite the gentleman and didn't rush me." Marlene gushed.

"Ugh it was just so romantic. There were candles everywhere, and then we started kissing again, and we were both still covered in food, that's why he took us to the bath."

"If he bathed with you Marlene McKinnon I am going to die." Lily told her dramatically.

"Well we kind of bathed each other." She admitted embarrassed.

"That's so sensual, this is sounding way better than my 1st time." Celia admitted.

"It was" Marlene replied, knowing the story Celia's lost virginity.

"Go on, Go on" Lily encouraged.

"Anyway we were washing each other which kind of includes a lot of touching. And it felt good, like really good. And then he asked me if I was sure and I said yes, and he put it in, and then it hurt."

"I told you to practice on yourself, and then it wouldn't hurt so much." Celia scolded her.

"I tried! But I couldn't force myself to hurt myself." Marlene defended herself "So Remus kind of freaked out and then apologized and then he wanted to stop, and started rambling about the werewolf thing and how he wasn't good enough for me."

"But you both looked very happy when you got to the hospital wing?" Lily said confused.

"Well I told him to shut up, I kissed him, and kind of shoved myself back on him. It didn't hurt as bad the second time, and he moaned in the sexiest way ever, so I wouldn't have stopped him even if it had."

"So you finished?" Celia asked.

"Celiaaaa." Marlene whined not wanting to give her friends all the gory details.

"Come on Marlene you know our deal, first times in detail." Lily reminded her pointedly.

* * *

They had made that pact in 3rd year, when Snape had kissed Lily. Lily was the 1st one to be kissed, so Celia found it amusing that she was the last one with her v card intact. Lily blamed Potter for that, but Celia had the suspicion that Potter would be the man for the job in the end.

"Fine." Marlene conceded. "Well I didn't finish with him in me, it felt good but I didn't come. He did, why didn't you tell me that jizz was so gross?" She demanded of Celia who merely shrugged in innocence.

"But after he was done, he was panting and all sweaty and he had this wild look in his eye. He started just kissing me and touching me everywhere and that's when it happened." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Then we walked back to the common room to find it in shambles and all our friends in the hospital wing."

"Well, I must say that even with the night ending with the hospital wing. Your 1st time beats mine by miles." Celia joked "I'm glad too. I wouldn't wish that on even Mary McDonald."

* * *

Fabian was Celia's first and although she was quite young, he hadn't realized he was she was a virgin and she was too embarrassed to say anything. He had been complaining for months that she wouldn't sleep with him so finally she agreed. That was the first time she had been to the room of requirement.

It was all very awkward; she had never seen a penis before, she had touched it but never seen it, and she thought that was the thing that most shocked her. She couldn't stop staring at it and had to suppress her giggles.

Then it all got serious very quickly and Celia thought she would faint from anxiety. Fabian was never one for foreplay so she wasn't wet and when he entered her it just hurt. She was just 15, rather petite and Fabian was fairly well endowed, but she suffered through it trying not to cry.

Fabian noticed the blood after it was over and was extremely apologetic and helpful. He hadn't known so she really couldn't blame him after all. Still she couldn't help but be a little jealous that Marlene's first sexual experience was practically something out of a smutty romance novel.

"I can't believe this actually happened. I liked him for so long, but I never thought we'd really get together." Marlene admitted dreamily. Lily and Celia just looked at each other and smiled happily.

* * *

The rest of the term was spent studying like mad for exams, avoiding Slytherins where possible and duking it out with Marlene for the room of requirement. Celia could not believe that her 6th year was almost over. It had certainly been an eventful year filled with surprises.

She woke early the morning all the students would be going home. The sun was just barely coming up and her roommates were still sound asleep. Celia quietly slipped on her flip flops and left the dorm. She was not a morning person, but something about the quiet stillness of that particular morning made her want to take advantage of the serene Scottish scenery. Maybe Hagrid would be up, She hadn't talked with him in a while.

Celia snuck out of the castle and across the Quiddtich Pitch all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest. The wet morning grass was clinging to her feet and the foggy air was as peaceful as she had ever felt it. Out of the corner of her eye there was a golden flash, she turned quickly to see 3 baby unicorns racing through the trees. Her breath caught at the sight. Although her wand's core was a unicorn hair and she knew they lived in the Dark Forest she had never actually seen one in person. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. They continued to chase each other for a while before realizing she was watching them, and running back into the forest.

It had started getting warm so Celia began to walk back to the castle to finish packing. She made it to the entrance of the castle just as the sun became full in the sky. Just as she reached for the huge old entrance door someone pushed it open with such a force it knocked her straight on her arse.

"Sorr… Oh Celia it's you." Sirius started to apologize before realizing it was her and then laughed at the sight of her splayed out on the cobblestone.

"You're lovely Sirius, truly." She told him sarcastically and raising her arms so he could help her up. Thank goodness it was just Sirius, she would have been rather embarrassed if someone else had knocked her over.

"What are you doing out here so early anyway. I've never known you to wake up before 11 if you didn't have to." He pointed out. It was true, in her opinion there were few things worse than being forced to awaken before noon, it just wasn't natural.

"I just needed some quiet time to myself before I get back to Dublin." She shrugged.

Soon enough she would be back to the bustling city and back to her busy life on Talbot Street. Her mother had taken two weeks vacation from work to spend time with her. While she loved her ma, spending 2 weeks with a parent was never a 17 year olds idea of fun. Her Ma had planned all sorts of activities and adventures for them, so Celia's life was going to hectic at least until the Auror office got Catharine Kennedy back.

"You shouldn't be walking alone Celia." Sirius scolded her. "What if someone other than me found you?"

She hadn't thought of that. There had been quite a few ambushes on unsuspecting students by Lestrange and his gang. Sirius was right, they had all agreed to travel in pairs.

"I forgot... But wait, you're out here by yourself as well." She scolded him in return. He gave her a sly smile.

"So I am." He shrugged. "I was going to go for a run around the quidditch pitch before it got too hot."

"Well, I'll go with you. I won't be running mind you, but I'll watch. Make sure no one tries to get you." Celia smiled and pinched him on the cheek.

"How Chivalrous of you"

* * *

She sat on the bleachers watching the sun climb higher into the sky, all the while keeping her eye on Sirius. He certainly was fit; she had always known this but it seemed more obvious as he ran shirtless around the quidditch pitch. Once he was finished he ran over to collect her.

"Enjoy the view love?" He asked with a doggish smile as he put his shirt back on.

"Course." She smiled.

They walked in comfortable silence back to the castle. She honestly couldn't believe she had been worried about not having the comfortable intimacy she'd had with Fabian with Sirius. Falling for him, and just being with him was so easy. She had made it dramatic with the affair and the indecisions, but their relationship at its base was simple. They were both mad for each other.

"Can I come see you over the Holidays?" He asked as they walked into the great hall for breakfast. There were quite a few students awake now and the Castle seemed to be in a flurry of activity.

"Sure. I'm with my Ma for the first 2 weeks but after that, come by any time." She answered.

"Are you trying to keep me away from your parents.?" He chided her.

And she sort of was. Both her parents had really liked Fabian; he looked like a proper English wizard. Fabian was polite and rather low key, Her ma had been right he was excellent husband material. Sirius on the other hand had a reputation; The Black's were a well -known family, and not for the best of things either.

Celia had already written to her parents explaining how Sirius had disowned his family for their pure blood elitist bullshit. But as expected her parents still worried. Then of course there was the part where they would actually have to meet him. Sirius looked like trouble and oozed sex from his very pores, that was what attracted her after all, but she doubted Ma and dad would like that very much. Sirius was far from the reserved and polite Fabian. He was loud and crass and mischievous and…

Oh sweet merlin; he was just like her father.

Celia cringed at the thought. She had always heard women ended up with men like their fathers but she hadn't noticed the comparison until now. Her dad was the typical loud, funny, hotheaded Irishman. Sirius was the same minus the Irish.

This could either be great or a disaster, Sirius and her parents would either get along swimmingly or hate each other with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. Only time would tell.

"Of course not Sirius, Ma just wants to spend time with me before she has to go back to work. You can meet them anytime you want. But Best behavior please?" She answered his question.

" Ye of little faith" He scoffed "As if I ever cause any trouble."

* * *

By noon, Celia and Lily were in a frenzy; stuffing their carry on bags with last minute items found under the bed or in the back of the drawers. Their trunks had already been packed and taken down to Hogsmeade station by the house elves.

"Next year we should pack at least 2 days before we have to leave." Lily said, frazzled with her dark red hair clinging to the sweat on her forehead.

"You say that every year Lils." Marlene replied calmly while lying on her bed eating the rest of her licorice wands. Lily glared at her and threw an old balled up sock at her head. Marlene was always finished before Lily and Celia.

"Hey! I don't need this abuse." Marlene scoffed and threw the sock back at Lily "I tell you both every year to pack up early, but neither of you ever listen."

She was right, this end of term rush happened to them every year. But Celia hated packing, and then if she did pack she would always end up needing that item and then have to unpack everything.

"I can't help it if I use my items daily. Anyways. I think I've got everything now." Celia smiled in relief as she shoved the last item, a purple hairbrush into her bag. The carry on looked as though it would burst at the seams but she had got everything in.

They all surveyed the room one last time before heading down towards the carriages.

" I can't believe 6th year is over already." Celia said shaking her head once they were at Hogmeade station and boarding the train.

What an efing crazy year it had been.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review? **


	26. Wear Something Slutty

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I wasn't exactly happy with the way chapter 25 turned out, but I feel like this one is much better. We finally get to meet Celia's dad and hang out with the 'rents. Happy reading!**

* * *

Celia spent the train ride home smashed into a compartment with Lily, Marlene and all four Marauders. She had to sit on Sirius's lap for the majority of the trip, only getting a seat to herself when Lily or Remus got up to patrol the corridors. Not that she minded all that much; she wouldn't be seeing Sirius for a while so it was good they got some time together. She would miss her friends but she was kind of excited to be going home for a while.

She usually slept on the train but her seating arrangement was making that impossible. Sirius kept shifting under her weight and grabbing her arse and tits when he thought no one was looking.

"Quit it!" she hissed at him and pinched his hand as he tried to slide it up her shirt.

"What?" he yelped and then leaned into her ear so only she could hear, "I'm not going to see you for weeks, don't you want to give me something to remember you by?"

"Oi you two!" James yelled at them and threw a pumpkin pasty as Sirius's head, "go to the loo if you need a shag. There isn't room here."

It wasn't as if James really minded there not being enough room, he was practically laying on top of Lily. In fact, Lily didn't seem to mind much either.

"Not a bad idea, Prongs" Sirius pushed her off of him so he could stand.

"That sounds like a really unhygienic idea actually." Celia argued and pushed him back down. She definitely didn't need to contract some kind of jungle disease from the Hogwarts Express toilets.

"Yes" Lily agreed with Celia and shooting Potter a disgusted look. "Especially since Marlene and Remus were headed there 20 minutes ago."

As if on cue the couple returned to the compartment with their clothes all mussed and their faces flushed red.

"Long line?" Peter asked mischievously causing everyone, even the two guilty parties to snicker.

* * *

When the train arrived at Kings Cross everyone gathered their bags and were saying their goodbyes on the platform.

"Make sure to write" Celia ordered Lily and Marlene "I'll see you in a few weeks."

They both hugged her goodbye and ran off to their rides. Lily's parents were easy to spot, as they were in muggle clothes and looked confused. Marlene's brother Ewan (who Celia once had a mad crush on) had come to pick her up. He gave Celia a wink before turning to scowl at Remus who was kissing Marlene goodbye.

"I saw that" Sirius said coming out of nowhere dragging a trunk behind him.

"You should be jealous, he was my first love" Celia smiled. Sirius merely smirked unaffected and rolled his grey eyes at her.

"Celly!" She turned to see her dad's tall figure coming towards her with arms outstretched. She broke away from Sirius and ran to hug her dad. She hadn't seen him since last August and hadn't realized how much she missed him.

"I missed you girl. So that's him?" Her dad asked as he pulled away and looked at Sirius standing there with a arrogant look on his face. It was as if he was expecting her dad not to like him, not to approve of him, and he was showing that he didn't give a damn. This was probably a bad sign.

"Yes" Celia replied quietly "Be nice, dad"

She led her dad over to Sirius and introduced them. She was very nervous, and hoped he approved of her rebellious boyfriend. Celia wasn't exactly a daddy's girl but she respected his opinion and did try to to please both her parents.

"Dad, Sirius. Sirius this is my dad Conan."

"It's Mr. Kennedy" her dad said sternly as he shook Sirius's hand. Celia cringed at his tone. Why did he have to like Fabian so much?

"Nice to meet you" Sirius said looking him directly in the eye.

She was both impressed by and pissed off at Sirius. Celia had explained what her dad expected from her boyfriend and why he had liked Fabian. She had encouraged Sirius to act polite and humble, but he didn't seem to be able to do it.

So instead Sirius looked like he was about to have a pissing contest with her father.

Conan Kennedy was an intimidating man. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Sirius, with broad shoulders and a shock of red hair on his face and head. He was an Auror, so of course he was dangerous and Sirius knew this but didn't seem to care at all. They both just kind of stared at each other, neither one flinching or breaking eye contact.

"Okayyyy" Celia said awkwardly pulling the two of them apart. "Well, we better get going dad. I'm hungry."

She went over to Sirius, threw her arms around him and kissed him quickly goodbye. She would have liked to properly snog him, but she doubted her dad would appreciate the PDA.

"Shit starter" Celia accused Sirius quietly before giving him one last peck on the cheek.

He shrugged "Love you Celia, I'll write soon."

* * *

Once Sirius was gone her dad gave her a look.

"I don't like him" Conan stated bluntly. Celia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You just don't like that you were trying to intimidate him and it didn't work" She pointed out.

"A man should be intimidated by his girlfriend's father. Hell, I didn't even look at your Grandpa Peter in the eye till after he was dead."

That was gross and totally not true.

"He's good to me. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't" She assured him.

"I'll let it go for now. Can you apparate yet?" He asked as they made their way to an empty corner of the station.

"Not without losing a limb in the process." She admitted.

Who would have thought apparating would be so difficult? It was actually pretty embarrassing; everyone else had got the hang of it within weeks, she'd been trying for months and while she was getting better she still regularly splinched herself.

"Well, I'll get you home then. I want you to practice apparating this summer though. You never know when you'll need it."

He grabbed her arm and she felt that familiar nauseating pull. They apparated into the sitting room of their townhome and she was immediately bombarded by two giant wolfhounds.

Celia squealed in delight "Where did we get these? Are they ours?" she knelt down to pet them. Celia had always been a dog person, but she was away at school and her parents were always travelling for work so she had never been able to have a dog to call her own.

"They're an extra birthday present. Ma and I know how much you've always wanted a dog and we found these two in Galway last week. The owners were killed by death eaters." He explained.

Celia felt so sorry for the massive creatures; they were incredibly sweet and she couldn't imagine the horrors they'd seen. Watching their owners murdered by filthy death eaters.

"What are their names?"

"Roxi and Bear." dad answered.

Celia spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and playing with her new dogs. They both proved very well trained and exceptionally smart.

* * *

At 5:30 she heard the pop of her Ma apparating into the kitchen. Celia raced down the steps and flung herself at the older woman.

"Celia! I missed you" her Ma hugged her tightly. "How do you like the mutts?"

"They're perfect thank you"

"I thought you'd like them." Catharine replied.

They sat down to dinner of Chinese takeout. Ma usually cooked, but was much too exhausted that evening. She had spent all day catching up on paperwork and making sure everything would run smoothly during her vacation.

"So dad told me he met your boyfriend."

She gave her mother a pleading look.

"Dad only liked Fabian because he acted like a doormat."

"Not true" Dad interrupted "He was a nice respectable boy. I don't see why you had to go and break up with him for a Black"

She couldn't argue about Fabian's character, but she could hardly tell her parents that she dumped Fabian because he didn't know how to sexually satisfy a woman. Then of course they would probably think less of him if they found out he had deflowered their only child.

"I didn't love Fabian." Celia shrugged. "And Sirius is nothing like his family."

"He sure looks like them, not to mention he has that haughty pure blood thing about him." Dad grumbled as he stuffed some fried rice into his mouth. Celia gave him an exasperated look from across the table.

"Conan" Ma hushed him with a hand on his arm. "We're just worried about you"

"I know, but don't be. Sirius is really great." And he was, but she doubted she would get her parents to see that.

Her mother continued to look concerned "I'm not dumb Ma. I'm not going to fall for a death eater. Look you can meet him if you want to, but you have to be nice."

She thought that if perhaps they got to know him; If he was able to defend himself they might like him more, or at least feel comfortable having their daughter date him. She realized that they would probably never love him like they had Fabian, after all Sirius Black was a parent's worst nightmare.

"I think that's a good idea. And what do you mean, be nice? I'm always nice." Her mother argued.

* * *

Celia took a shower and then got ready for bed. She had missed her bedroom. It was much more glamorous than her Hogwarts dorm. She had a double bed, which was vastly more comfortable than the single in Gryffindor Tower, and the entire room was decorated in shades of purples and silvers. She hadn't even put up any of her posters, only pictures of her, Marlene and Lily. She'd had one of Fabian and her by her bedside but had removed it earlier in the day. She would have to get a good one of Sirius to replace it.

The next morning she awoke because she was being smothered and pinned to the bed. Celia panicked for a moment, but once she woke fully she realized that Roxi and Bear had decided to share her bed. Having two one hundred pound beasts lounging on you was not the best way to wake up. She shoved them both off of her and threw on a robe before taking them into the garden to go potty.

Once Celia was back inside and eating her breakfast the owls arrived with the mail. A bunch arrived but she only paid attention to the one's from Sirius and Lily.

_My Celia,_

_How was the first night home? Hope the 'rents didn't give you too much trouble about me. I can't help but to ruffle feathers; you know this. I'm sure it's part of the reason you love me. _

_But anyway, I spent the afternoon setting up my new house. Yes, you read that right, my house._

_ I may have failed to mention that my Uncle left it to me in his will. I can't wait for you to see it; you're going to love it. I also can't wait to take you in every one of the rooms. I miss you, come as soon as you can. _

_Wear something slutty._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

How in the hell did he forget to mention he inherited a home? Celia hadn't even known he was in contact with anyone from his family. She assumed he had not told her on purpose so as to surprise her and she was definitely surprised. She was also flushed at the idea of him taking her in every room. Thank Merlin her parents didn't get this letter and read it first. She would be on lockdown for the rest of her life.

Lily's letter was not much better.

_Dear Celia,_

_Only the first night back and I'm already wishing it was September. Tuney is talking nothing but wedding plans, thank Merlin she now lives in London and is just here for a visit. It sounds like it will be an absolutely vile affair, so I'm hoping you'll be my date. I also think we should pretend to be lesbians. Vernon's family seems like the type to have strong feelings about homosexuality. I plan on making this wedding as uncomfortable for my horrid sister as possible. Maybe next time she'll think to include me . Wedding's on July 17. _

_Wear something slutty._

_Help me,_

_Lily_

What was going on? Why did everyone want her to dress like a tart? She was going to of course but she found it amusing that both of them had asked her to. However her risqué outfits would have to wait, she had 2 whole weeks with her mother, starting today.

* * *

"Celly, Celly! Come on." Her Ma called to her from the exit of the store.

They had spent the first week of vacation traveling to Paris and Madrid, and the past week shopping for everything imaginable. She was sure her parents would have to work overtime to make the kind of money they were spending. She had bought a whole new wardrobe, makeup, accessories, school supplies, fun magical items she had found in random shops, such as crystal balls and sneakscopes, and a variety of anything else that took her fancy. She was not sure why her mother was acting like this, the woman had always been careful about her money and now she was throwing it everywhere. Still, Celia had to admit she was having fun.

"Is there anything you still want to do before I have to go back to work tomorrow?" They were sitting at a café in the Temple Bar District, eating fish and chips and drinking a pint of Guinness.

"No, I think we've done everything. But why are we doing all this? We never have before." Celia had spent most of her summers alone in the house or visiting with Lily and Marlene. Her parents never had time to take a vacation; evil never sleeps after all.

A sad nostalgic look overcame her mother's pale face. "It's the last one we'll have isn't it? You'll be off making your mark on the world this time next year."

Celia hadn't thought about that. This _was_ her last summer in school, next year she would have to find a job, and get a real life. A seed of panic began to sprout in her belly. What the hell was she going to do with her life?

"I should have spent more time with you when you were home. I regret it now, when time is running out." Ma smiled sadly.

"Maybe I'll be a slacker and live with you and dad for the rest of my life." Celia shrugged. You never knew what the future held after all.

Ma shook her head "No you won't. You're going to change the world; I can feel it. You're also going to marry that boy aren't you?"

* * *

She felt like all this was happening so fast and she was being forced to grow up. She realized she had never taken a hard look at where she pictured her life going. Celia had always kind of just tried to get through the day, she hadn't ever planned for the future. She took a huge gulp of her beer.

"I don't know how I'm going to change the world Ma. And I also don't know if I'll marry Sirius, certainly not any time soon."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" Celia smiled as she thought of Sirius.

"Then why wouldn't you?" Ma asked seriously.

"We never talked about it." She answered. Of course Sirius loved her, but did he want to marry her? Did she want to marry him? It seemed like that was the natural progression of most romantic relationships, but she felt like she was too young for that. She was barely 17 for Merlin's sake.

"Well" Ma shrugged "7th year is the best one to figure everything out anyway. You'll do fine Celia."

She hoped so.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can:) **


End file.
